For the love of who!
by Kalli
Summary: S+S,E+T. *10th chap up!* (sorry about the slow updating) Truth or Dare game time! Plus, a few other various 'games' *wink* Back in Tomoeda, Touya manages to attract some new 'attention' R+R plz!!.
1. Prologue

Kalli: Hi! This is my 1st story on ff.net! so if you review(which I beg you to do) please be gentle. Flames and suggestions will be accepted. I hope you like this story!  
  
Kero: *mumbles* yeah right like anyone's actually reading this.  
  
Kalli: WHAT WAS THAT KERO?! I COULDN'T QUITE HEAR YOU!  
  
Kero: uh I didn't say anything.  
  
Kalli: uh-huh sure...well obviously Kero is my special guest.  
  
Kero: isn't everybody glad to see me!  
  
Kalli: NO! THEY ARE NOT GLAD TO SEE YOU KERO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: YES THEY ARE!!!!!!  
  
Kalli: NO!  
  
Kero: YES!  
  
Kalli: NO!  
  
Kero: YES!  
  
*Kira pops up from nowhere.*  
  
Kira: hi everybody! * sees Kalli and Kero arguing* hehe...never mind  
  
Kira: well anyway, I guess I'll do the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Kalli would like to say that she doesn't own CCS or CC, so please don't sue her.  
  
Key:  
  
".."-speaking  
  
'...'-thoughts  
  
CAP LETTERS –yelling (or emphasized words, you'll be able to tell)  
  
~~~~- scene change  
  
#$blah#$ - P.O.V. change  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. For the love of.....Who?  
  
By: Kalli  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
"WAKE UP SAKURA! YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" yelled Kero.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Sakura jumped out of bed, threw on her school uniform (which is the same as the elementary one just white and sky-blue) and ran downstairs.  
  
Kero took out his stopwatch and looked at it. "Huh... she did 3 seconds better than yesterday".  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a bagel before going to school. Touya and her father looked up in surprise.  
  
Touya smirked and said "What are you doing up so early kaijuu?" .  
  
"I'm early?"  
  
"Yeah, by 45 minutes"  
  
' Hum.. Kero must have set my clock early again' Sakura thought grouchily. 'Oh, just you wait till' I get my hands on you, you little rat!'  
  
"Oh well, might as well take a morning walk" She then proceeded to grab a bagel, stomp on Touya's foot and said "Sakura no kaijuu".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
#* Sakura's P.O.V.*#  
I walked along enjoying the spring scenery of green grass, tall trees with green leaves, and the blooming cherry blossoms. I sighed deeply and took in the scent of the flowers around me. I closed my eyes for a minute but then bumped into somebody and fell backwards.  
  
"Ouch" I said rubbing my head.  
  
Then I looked up to see whom it was I had bumped into. "Oh! Syaoran, hi! What are you doing out here?" I asked.  
  
"Oh hey Sakura I was just going out for a morning walk."  
  
I started to feel heat coming to my face. 'Oh no! Am I blushing?'  
  
#* Syaoran's P.O.V.*#  
  
I watched Sakura make weird faces and figured she was having a mental battle with herself. ' She sure does look cute when she does that .... But, I must remember that I love Tomoyo not Sakura! Right???!!!! No you love Sa- Tomoyo! And that's that!' I then felt Sakura staring at me.  
  
I looked up and saw her giggling. " What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
"You"  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Yeah, you looked so funny. What were you thinking about?" she asked. " Syaoran are you ok? Your face is all red." .  
  
"No I..I..I'm fine" I said.  
  
"Are you sure? You're stuttering too."  
  
I took a deep breath and replied "Yes I'm fine Sakura"  
  
#* Eriol's P.O.V.*#  
  
I sighed and rolled over and looked at the clock. " I don't care what the law says I'm skipping school today".  
  
I just couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. I know it sounds pathetic but I'm just not my usual, evil, scheming self ever since Tomoyo started going out with Syaoran. Tomoyo....I liked her very much.... Maybe even loved........but, unfortunately the feelings aren't mutual. Maybe one day that will change if I'm lucky.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
END  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kalli: * looks triumphantly at Kero who looks defeated *Now that that's settled, please R&R!!! if you leave your e-mail I promise I will do my best to e-mail you updates! And send me an IM or e-mail if u want! 'cause I love to meet ppl!!!  
  
Kira: *ahem*  
  
Kalli: Oh yeah! This is Kira * points to Kira* she's my lil' helper person, a.k.a. my sucky pocky-obsessed muse.  
  
Kira: Hi! Don't forget to review!  
  
Kalli: *mumbles* huh.. I thought we covered that. Oh well!!! Bye! 


	2. Uncertain Feelings

Kalli: Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! Here's the replies and all that good stuff: .  
  
.  
  
Ice01- 0.o you! Dude.......I don't know you each other......and the 9th chapter is up already.......since I've just been going over my chapters.  
  
Obsessor*Cherry – Ur very welcome! Your story was good, and thanks for reviewing mine!  
  
Jianna- Thank you! Creative is good..........oh, yeah! ^^  
  
Melody- Thank you! I was aiming for a cute kinda romance.  
  
Trigger*Happy*Sakura – I like ur name! *hands u gigantic tissue* Here ya go.....please don't cry! Unless it's out of happiness, that is!  
  
MEE*-CrazieStarGurl – Hey girlie! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
An- Um......well, I went back and rewrote the first chapter, so it's not so bad anymore.  
  
SAKURA LOVER – Thank you! Don't worry. The pairing in the end WILL BE S+S , E+T!  
  
Kotsch- OMG! It's Kotsch! YOU ARE SUCH AN AMAZING AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe you reviewed my humble little story! Thank you so much! And I will make it longer!  
  
Amakasu Toko- 0.o I did make the poor guy suffer a little bit , didn't I? Well, I'll try to make it longer, so enjoy!  
  
Aikou- Short, but sweet. Thank you!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kalli: Today our special guests are Nakuru and Spinel!  
  
Kira: uh, are you sure you should have them as your guests?  
  
Kalli: yeah, why?  
  
Kira: well....  
  
Nakuru: SSSSSUUUUPPPIIII-CCCCHHHAAANN!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU???????  
  
Kira: that's why..  
  
Spinel: NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
K&K: 0.o  
  
Nakuru: *grabs Spinel out of the air by his tail and starts running with Spinel dragging in the air behind her*  
  
Spinel: HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K&K: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kalli: Oh! I forgot to say in the last chapter that they are now in high school & are around 16-18 years old. Here's a description of each person:  
  
Sakura- grew her hair out to her elbows(it's still in the same style though).  
  
Rika and Chiharu- look the same, except their hair is a little bit longer.  
  
Naoko- grew her hair to a little above her shoulderblades and got blue contacts.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol - grew taller, more muscled and their hair is just like a centimeter longer.  
  
Yamazaki- looks the same,just taller.  
  
Tomoyo- looks the same except she's taller and wears her hair in a ponytail more often.  
  
#at CLAMP store#  
  
*takes out 56 cents*  
  
Kalli: um...is this enough to buy CCS?  
  
Clerk: *looks over reading glasses* That's not enough to buy a centimeter of paper off the page of one of the scripts.  
  
Kalli: *pout* *looks at readers* do you think I own CCS? If you do, you need to see someone who can help you with your problems.  
  
Sorry, had to do that disclaimer! Just popped into my head......  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
For the Love of....Who?  
  
~~~At school~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo smiled as Sakura and Syaoran entered the classroom together. "Ohayou Sakura, Syaoran."  
  
They both smiled and waved at her in greeting.  
  
Rika , who was sitting next to Tomoyo, turned to her in excitement. "Tomoyo, Naoko was just talking about something you would probably be interested in."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Naoko grinned. "We heard that Terada-sensei is going to make a big anouncement today and we were guessing about what it might be."  
  
Tomoyo tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Ano... maybe it's about a new project!"  
  
Naoko shrugged. "I thought it might be about a new student."  
  
Chiharu nodded in agreement. "That's I hope it is."  
  
"Maybe we're doing renovation on the school." Said Syaoran, who had decided to join the conversation.  
  
Sakura suddenly gasped enthusiastically. "Maybe we'll finally get a field day!"  
  
Yamazaki quickly popped out of nowhere in his usual one-finger-in-the-air lying position. "Did you know that field days originally come from-"  
  
Chiharu pulled a mallet out of her backpack and slammed it on Yamazaki's head. "YAMAZAKI!!!!! STOP TELLING YOUR STUPID STORIES!!!!!THEY'RE ALL LIES!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone else just laughed nervously as Yamazaki was being beaten within half an inch of his life.  
  
Tomoyo then turned on Eriol. "Eriol, what do you think it is?"  
  
"Uh.. I don't know...maybe a school trip or something."  
  
"Eriol, are you okay? Your kinda red." She asked with concern.  
  
Eriol bit his lip nervously. 'Damnit! I've got to stop blushing!' He did his best to keep his calm posture and smiled at her. "I'm fine Tomoyo! Really!"  
  
She looked at him suspiciously before dismissing it. "Ok Eriol, if you say so."  
  
But she still wondered if he was okay................he seemed so distant and distracted lately.  
  
Before she could wander about it anymore, Terada-sensei walked in, and everyone immediately shuffled to get to their seats. Apparently, they had not been the only ones to hear that there was big news.  
  
Terada quirked an eyebrow at his unusually obedient class. "I guess you've all heard that I've got some news for you. Since I don't want to waste too much time on this, I'll just go ahead and tell you. We've got a new student coming to join us tomorrow."  
  
Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko grinned at each other happily.  
  
Then Yamazaki raised his hand.  
  
Terada nodded to him. "Yes?"  
  
"Is it a girl or a boy?"  
  
Chiharu glared at Yamazaki angrily. 'He shouldn't be asking questions like that.. I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!!! He better be thinking of the new student and him as just FRIENDS, if it's a girl that is..cause he's not gay...at least I don't THINK he is..hmmm'  
  
Terada-sensei smiled. "Sorry Yamazaki, but you'll have to find out for yourself tomorrow morning. Anyway, I hope everybody did their homework lastnight. Get your papers out and we'll go down the rows for answers. Okay, Hokima start us out please."  
  
"3.75"  
  
"Yes, good! Next!"  
  
A small male looked up. "89."  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
When there was no response to the next question after a few minutes, Terada craned his head to see what was going on. "Kinomoto-san it's your turn. Kinomoto-san??"  
  
Everyone turned to see Sakura fast asleep on her desk with a little drool dripping from the corner of her mouth.  
  
He shook his head. "If she could solve problems as fast as she goes to sleep in this class, I'd never have any trouble." He walked over to her desk and dropped her book on her desk with no hesitation.  
  
She shot up out of her seat. "HOE!!!???"  
  
After the class was done laughing, Terada gave her a stern look. "Detention, Kinomoto. This afternoon until 3:30."  
  
Sakura groaned loudly. "Ugh, not another one!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gym Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The teacher walked in briskly and clapped her hands for attention. "Okay class, today we're going to start with selective sports. You can choose from volleyball,soccer,basketball,softball,football,gymnastics, and track."  
  
She gestured to different points in the gym as she spoke. "There is a sign- up sheet for each sport around the gym. There have to be at least 6 people per sport. Now, GO!"  
  
Yamazaki, Syaoran, & Eriol went straight for their favorite sport: soccer.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other, then Sakura spoke up. "I was gonna do gymnastics."  
  
Tomoyo frowned. "Aw, we're going to different sports. Gymnastics isn't my thing. I was going for volleyball."  
  
"I guess I'll see ya after class then."  
  
They waved to each other, and then right as Sakura turned around she slipped and fell flat on the floor. "Definitely NOT a good omen....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Gym Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo bounced into the locker room with a smile. "Hey Sakura! Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miyoko, ya know, the volleyball captain, well, she was my partner and we won our match by 5 points!"  
  
"Congrats!"  
  
They continued to jabber about this and that, then walked out and saw Syaoran scowling at a laughing Eriol and Yamazaki.  
  
Tomoyo gave them a curious look. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, we were just telling Syaoran, once again, how magical it felt to beat his ass in soccer by 10 points." Said Yamazaki casually.  
  
Syaoran scowled. "Just you wait, Takashi. That goes for you too, Hiriigizawa, you evil thing!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran, we're still on for our date after school, right?" asked Tomoyo sweetly.  
  
"Sorry ,Tomoyo, but I got a detention for accidentally blowing up part of science lab."  
  
Rika snorted. "Part of it? You almost blew the walls off!"  
  
"Thank you, Rika." He said flatly.  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "I understand. So anyway, what do you think the new student's gonna be like?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "I hope they're nice."  
  
Yamazaki grinned and rubbed his hands together. "I hope they know some good stories."  
  
"As long as it's not another Meiling, I'll be happy." Syaoran winced, saying his oh-so-beloved cousin's name.  
  
Sakura frowned. "What's wrong with Meiling?"  
  
"Do you want the whole list or just the first 100?"  
  
While Sakura and Syaoran bickered over if Meiling was good or evil, Tomoyo watched Eriol, who wasn't smiling as he usually did. "Eriol, you sure are quite today. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No Tomoyo, I told you this morning I'm fine!"  
  
"Okay, but if you need to talk to someone I'll always be there for you to talk to if you need me. Excuse the cornyness in that sentence."  
  
Eriol blushed a little. "Thanks so much Tomoyo. I appreciate it."  
  
"Sure, anytime."  
  
Syaoran had watched the exchange between the two out of the corner of his eye, but didn't feel a twinge of jealousy, even though his girlfriend was talking to the guy who was his biggest rival, next to Touya, that is.  
  
A guy who, along with being one of his enemies, was one of his best friends. He then turned his attention to Sakura who was just sitting there looking at the sky.  
  
Syaoran: 'Hmm..she sure looks pretty. Even though I'm supposed to be in love with Tomoyo, I always end up thinking about Sakura. Perhaps I should talk to Tomoyo........then again, she might just rip my head off.'  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  
  
Everyone grabbed their stuff and walked to their next class, but Syaoran walked slowly, thinking of all the possible meanings behind what he was feeling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Detention Room after School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sank down in her seat and sighed deeply, watching the clock carefully.  
  
Syaoran walked in and nodded to her. "You too, huh?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. It's not like I MEAN to fall asleep in math class, it's just so BORING!"  
  
He grinned. "So is chemistry, which is why I wasn't paying attention when she told us what chemicals to mix."  
  
"I think yours was worse."  
  
"Perhaps, but at least I managed to stay awake."  
  
"Well, I figure it was kinda loud, so maybe you couldn't fall asleep. Nah, a little explosion? Surely not."  
  
They laughed together for a minute until Syaoran's face got serious. "Sakura....."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have to talk to you about something."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the Street outside of School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she listened to the sound of her shoes hitting the concrete. "Man, I wish Sakura and Syaoran didn't have detentions, then I would have someone to walk home with."  
  
She glanced over as she heard yells coming from the football field, where the cheerleading team was practicing. "And Chiharu and Naoko have cheerleading practice today, Rika went to a sports club to work out with Miyoko, Yamazaki went to get his car repaired and Eriol..."  
  
She stopped and blinked, realizing that she had no earthly idea where he was. Perhaps scheming the destruction of the world or something like that.....  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Tomoyo squeaked and whirled around to find Eriol behind her smiling. "Oh Eriol, it's just you! I thought it was some psycho that snuck up on me or something!"  
  
He laughed heartily. "Well, as you can see, I'm not a psycho."  
  
"According to who?"  
  
"Myself?"  
  
"Syaoran says differently."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"I wasn't really surprised when he said that either. Partially cause it's true....."  
  
Eriol winked. "Oh, you don't know the half of it. Anyway, I'll walk home with you if you want."  
  
"Thanks! I'm so glad to know that I have someone to walk home with when Syaoran ,Sakura, and everybody else are busy. I don't usually see you after school though. Where DO you go?"  
  
"I usually go for a walk around the park or somewhere like that."  
  
"Could I join you sometime?"  
  
"Join me?"  
  
"I understand if you want to do your walks alone, you don't have to say yes or anything!"  
  
"No, no that's not what I meant, I was just surprised you wanted to come with me, but yeah! I'd love to have you come with me sometime!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "Say, do you think we could we take a walk through Penguin Park right now?"  
  
"Sure we can."  
  
"Then let's go!" she yelled, before dragging a blushing, sputtering Eriol towards Penguin Park.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
END  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Kalli: Hi! Well, that chapter was definitely longer! here's a preview for the next chapter:  
  
What is it that Syaoran wants to talk to Sakura about?  
  
What's gonna happen between Eriol and Tomoyo on their walk?  
  
Who's the new student? Is it a he or she? Will the person be nice or not? Does she have magic and does she want to harm Sakura?  
  
Find out in the next chapter: "New student and Blossoming Romances"  
  
Kira: Um... Kalli..  
  
Kalli: Yah?  
  
Kira: Do you hear something?  
  
Kalli: Yeah, it sounds sorta familiar almost like..  
  
Kira: Spinel and Nakuru!!!!  
  
*Nakuru & Spinel enter*  
  
N & S: SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K&K: *look at each other* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! RUN! Spinel and Nakuru are on their SUGAR HIGHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kira: Don't forget to R&R!!!! *runs frantically while being chased by living bags of sugar* 


	3. New Student & Blossoming Romances

Kalli: Hi!me again. I would like to thank all the people that reviewed the last chapter of my story:  
  
SAKURA LOVER- thanx for the suggestion! I'm not using much of that in this chapter, so if you review again, tell me if you like the way this chapter is was written!  
  
Chiharu Mihara- thank you for your nice review! Sorry but he doesn't say that just yet, but I assure you that it's coming!(  
  
Green Mystress- to answer your question(I kno I already e- mailed you about it but it's just in case anyone else is confused) Hokima is just another student that is friends w/ Sakura like Miyoko, Yasunori,etc. Their just other students in Sakura's school.  
  
Nadja- thanx! I'm glad you like it!  
  
BRITTANY- hehe…thanx for our review!  
  
Sarri-chan- I'm so happy that my _atempt_ at humor was good. Thanx for the review!  
  
Kira: Today our special guest is Yue!  
  
Yue: Why am I here again?  
  
Kira: um…cause your..um…well you just are.  
  
Yue: Right * rolls eyes *  
  
Kalli: o-kay. Anyways here's the 3rd chapter!!!  
  
  
  
Key  
  
"…"- speaking  
  
'..'- thoughts  
  
*…*- actions  
  
~~~~ - scene change  
  
CAP LETTERS – yelling  
  
#$…#$- P.O.V. change  
  
a/n- author's note  
  
For the Love of ….Who?  
  
"New Student & Blossoming Romances"  
  
By: Kalli  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Detention room with S & S~~~~Sakura's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I looked up at him and started to get butterflies in my stomach. 'Stay calm, it's just Syaoran….which is why your nervous….I'm not gonna deny it anymore. I'm really, really, nervous around Syaoran. But WHY?!. " Okay, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" "Well, I didn't think I could talk to anyone else about this because it's about…" " It isn't about the cards or anything, is it?" "No!, it's more about my…um…well…my love life I guess" I felt a pang in my heart when he said "love" I couldn't be.. could I?…NO! of course not! Plus even if I did, he already has someone else….  
  
#$ Syaoran's P.O.V.#$  
  
I waited in the uncomfortable silence that followed. SAY SOMETHING!!!! I thought. I couldn't bear the silence any longer "Well?…" I asked. "Oh! Sorry , I just kinda spaced out a little I guess." * sigh * typical Sakura… "Sooooo.. what is it exactly that you need to talk to me about?" "Well..Tomoyo and I have been seeing each other for 5 months now, but I don't know..we just don't have …well…the same spark that we had 2 weeks ago." "Is there any particular reason that you wouldn't feel the same way anymore?" "Well..yeah..see I think I might have feelings for another girl" Hold On! What other girl? 'the one right in front of you, duh' Sakura? No. I've never had feelings for her before and I can't start having feelings for her now…  
  
#$ Sakura's P.O.V.#$  
  
"Well Syaoran, I think that oyu should go with what your heart tells you to do." "Thanks Sakura, I'm glad that I talked to you" "you can talk to me anytime you want, Syaoran" I felt heat rush to my face when I said that to him. I immediately looked down to avoid his gaze. "Um… Kinomoto- san and Li-san,you are dismissed for today." Perfect timing Terada-sensei.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Penguin Park with E+T~~~~Eriol's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful day. The flowers and trees were growing back from winter, it was warm, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, the birds and the bees were out, and there seemed to be wonderful scents and sounds everywhere. But I wasn't happy. To me the sky was black and everything surrounding me was dark. The one thing that makes me happy, the woman I love, Tomoyo Daidouji, was walking beside me, but knowing that she had someone else darkened my day . "Eriol are you absolutely positive that you're okay" "yes Tomoyo, I'm sure" I looked down. After a couple of seconds I realized that Tomoyo wasn't beside me anymore. I turned around and saw her standing with her head down. "Tomoyo are you coming?"silence. "Tomoyo?"  
  
  
  
#$ Tomoyo's P.O.V.#$  
  
I looked uo at Eriol. There is something that he's hiding from me, but why won't he tell me?. "Eriol, we're friends, right?" "Yes of course, Why Tomoyo?" I looked up at him. My eyes were blurry with tears. " There's something that you're not telling me, even though you know you can tell me anything!" I felt a tear run down my cheek. Eriol looked shocked. He walked up and wrapped me in a hug. It felt so comfortable being in his arms and crying on his shoulder. "Tell me Eriol, what is it that's bothering you?" "I can't give you any details, but, to make a long story short, I love this girl but I can't tell her she already has someone else and she probably doesn't love me back anyway." " If I were that girl, I would dump the guy I was with to be with you." I clamped my hand over my mouth. Did I just say that out loud?!  
  
#$ Eriol's P.O.V.#$  
  
I couldn't believe that Tomoyo just said that. I began to wonder if she did actually feel thesame way I did. I stepped closer to her so that their foreheads touched. "Really Tomoyo?" I whispered. " Yes Eriol …" she answered. " What if I told you that the girl I love is you?" She looked up at me with startled eyes. "Is it me?" she questioned. "That depends on your answer." She smiled. "Eriol,you know that I'm with Syaoran,right?" I felt my heart crack. "However, we haven't been as close in our love relationship as we were before, so I've been thinking about how I really feel about him…and you" My heart felt like it was soaring all of the sudden. She smiled at me again. "If I am that girl then your going to have to wait for an answer from me" "That's good enough for me." I replied.  
  
  
  
#$ Tomoyo's P.O.V.#$  
  
I felt my heart racing as I looked at Eriol. I then took a glimpse at my watch and realized that I sould be going home. "Eriol, I have to go home now." I then stood on my tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. When I realized what I had done, I ran off with a crimson red face waving goodbye over my shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day at school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sakura: Ohayou minna-san!  
  
All: Ohayou Sakura-chan!  
  
"So,is there any news about the new student?"  
  
Rika: Not yet.  
  
Terada-sensei : Class!The sooner you sit down, the sooner you get to meet the new student!*everyone sits down and shuts up*  
  
Terada-sensei: Alright, would you please come in and introduce yourself.  
  
The door opens to reveal….*  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kalli: Well, that's the end of chapter 3! Here's a preview for the next chapter:  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo have a heart to heart talk about how their relationship is going, Tomoyo and Sakura think about their feelings, Nakuru, Yukito, and Spinel actually appear in the story, and the new student is revealed in chapter 4- "Relationships and Hardships"  
  
Yue: When do I come in?  
  
Kalli: Don't worry, you'll come in soon enough.  
  
Yue: How soon?  
  
Kira: Haven't you ever heard that patience is a virtue ,Yue?  
  
Yue: Why don't you mind your own business?  
  
Kira: * mumbles * Why don't you fuck off?  
  
Yue: What was that?  
  
Kira: Nothing, Yue, Nothing at all…  
  
Kalli: Riiight. Anyway, don't forget to R&R!!! 


	4. Relationships and Hardships

Kalli: Hi again! I'd like to thank everybody that reviewed the 3rd chapter:  
  
Chrissie-chan- I kno…horrid cliffhangers, huh? Thanx for your review!  
  
SAKURA LOVER- thanx , that's so sweet of you! You'll find out who the new person is in this chapter!  
  
Chiharu Mihara- hmm… it could be Meiling…lol…thank you for your review!  
  
Mercury- thanx for your review! Hehe..now,now…I'll update soon so you don't have to beat me up!  
  
Melody- thank you!!! You reviewed my story 3 TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ur so nice!  
  
SweetCard- of course I'll make things right! I couldn't just leave it the way it was!!!  
  
kotsch- I'm glad you like it! Lol  
  
cool camzy blue- I'll definitely be writing more chapters! I dunno how many though…  
  
  
  
Kalli: wow! 8 reviews! That's more than I expected!  
  
Kira: Yay! Neways our special guest is Eriol!  
  
Eriol: Hello.  
  
K & K: Hi Eriol!  
  
Eriol: Kalli, WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SOUND SO DEPRESSED!!!!???  
  
Kalli: * sweatdrop * well, you'll sound happier later on, I promise!  
  
Eriol: But MY Tomoyo is with my Cute Little Descendant!!!  
  
Kira: * mumbles* not for long…  
  
Kalli: KIRA! Your gonna spoil the whole story if don't keep your mouth shut!  
  
Eriol: Kira, ignore Kalli, tell me what happens.  
  
Kira: O.k. * whispers into Eriol's ear* well…THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!!!  
  
Kalli: Thank you Kira!  
  
Eriol: You 2 are more evil than me!  
  
Kira: More evil than you? Yeah right!  
  
Kalli: I'm with Kira, you are more evil than us.  
  
Kalli: anyways here's the 4th chapter!  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
".."- speaking  
  
'…'- thoughts  
  
CAP LETTERS- yelling  
  
#$…#$- P.O.V. change  
  
~~~ - scene change  
  
*….*- actions  
  
a/n- author's note  
  
  
  
Relationships and Hardships  
  
By: Kalli  
  
  
  
From where we left off…  
  
  
  
And the door opened to reveal….MEILING!* (SweetCard and Chiharu Mihara u were right!)  
  
Syaoran: 'NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MEILING!!!!!!!ANYONE BUT HER!!! SHE'S EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: 'hm…Syaoran doesn't look very happy…I wonder why… yay! It's Meiling.. I haven't seen her in a long time!'  
  
Tomoyo: 'ohohohoho…Syaoran doesn't look happy about this at all..but I'm glad Meiling is back and I bet Sakura is too'  
  
Eriol: 'So…My Cute Little Descendant is back'  
  
Chiharu,Naoko,Rika,and Yamazaki: 'Meilings back!'  
  
Terada-sensei- Class, welcome back Meiling Li!  
  
Meiling: Ohayou minna-san!  
  
Class: Ohayou Meiling!  
  
"Meiling you can sit in front of Kinomoto-san"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Meiling smiled at Sakura and mouthed "Hi!"  
  
Sakura smiled back.  
  
Meiling looked at Syaoran and smiled very evily. Syaoran frowned and slumped in his seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gym Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura! The sensei said I could be in your group!"  
  
"Great! I'm so glad!"  
  
"So, what are you and your other partner working on right now?"  
  
"The Balance Beam"  
  
" Cool!"  
  
Hokima: Sakura! C'mon we have to get to work! Oh, who's that?  
  
"Hokima, meet Li Meiling, Meiling, meet Akino Hokima"  
  
" Ohayou Li-san"  
  
"Ohayou Akino-san, you can call me Meiling"  
  
"Then you can call me Hokima"  
  
"Okay"  
  
The trio walked over to the balance beam and began to work on their routines.  
  
Sakura started with a run and then triple-flipped onto the beam. She stood on her hands for a few seconds and did a cartwheel, then pushed off with her hands and landed on the mat.  
  
Hokima and Meiling clapped and cheered. Then Hokima went up to the mat. She did a single flip onto the beam and did a somersalt , then rolled off the beam . " Good job Hokima! Your really improving on your routine!" said Sakura.  
  
Meiling then said " Sakura, um.. do I just make up something or do I do a routine I've been working on?" " You can do either one" "okay" Meiling ran up to the beam and did a one handed cartwheel onto it . She then jumped and spun into the air and landed with a bow.  
  
Sakura and Hokima cheered. "wow! That was really good Meiling!" said Hokima. "Thanks"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*Everyone is sitting under the Cherry Blossom tree*  
  
Naoko: So Meiling, how is everything in Hong Kong?  
  
" Pretty good, Syaoran, your sisters and your mom say hi"  
  
" Tell them that I say hi too"  
  
"So Sakura how's life been?"  
  
" It's been alright"  
  
" You sound so happy"  
  
" Sorry, I'm just a little out of it lately"  
  
"oh"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Syaoran: Tomoyo! Wait up!  
  
Tomoyo turns around ,sees Syaoran, and stops*  
  
"Hi Syaoran"  
  
"Hey, I think we need to talk"  
  
"Yeah, we do.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Afterschool with Meiling, Eriol,and Sakura~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling: So Sakura, what's been going on with your brother, Yukito, Nakuru, and everybody?  
  
Touya: Well, why don't you just ask me. * Meiling whirls around, sees Touya, and blushes*  
  
Meiling: Touya, it's you!  
  
Touya: Uh.. Sakura..who is this?  
  
Sakura: Don't you recognize her?  
  
Touya: No…  
  
Sakura: It's Meiling!  
  
Touya: The Chinese gaki's cousin?  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Wow…um Meiling …your very beautiful now that you're older"  
  
" Oh..thank you so much Touya!"  
  
Yukito walks up behind Touya*  
  
Yukito: Touya do you have a lil' crush on Meiling?  
  
" No Yuki."  
  
*Nakuru walks up*  
  
Nakuru: Yuki, c'mon you promised to take me to get some ice cream, remember?  
  
Yukito: *blush* I'm coming Nakuru.  
  
Meiling: are those 2 going out?  
  
Eriol: Yeah, they are. Do you guys wanna come over for a snack or something?  
  
Touya: Thanks, but I have an afternoon job today.  
  
Sakura & Meiling: We'd love too!  
  
Eriol: Alright, lets go.  
  
" Uh..will Spinel mind"  
  
" Nah, he's probably reading another one of his books"  
  
"Okay"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Syaoran's Apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo: Syaoran, I've been thinking and I've come to a conclusion.  
  
" And that is…."  
  
" We don't seem to be spending as much time together, we don't talk a whole lot either, and we only hang around with each other as friends"  
  
Syaoran smiled " You know, I've noticed that too, and I'm guessing that what both of us are trying to say is that we don't have the romantic spark anymore, but we do have the best friend spark."  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"That's okay Tomoyo, I wasn't going to mention this for awhile, but…."  
  
" You like Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said slyly.  
  
"No! maybe..yeah"  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"Tomoyo, I think I'm deaf!"  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
Tomoyo then said " Can I tape you two if you get together?"  
  
"Uh…sure, I guess, but there's a low chance of Sakura liking me back"(a/n- Syaoran,Syaoran alas, if only you knew.)  
  
"We'll see about that…"  
  
" What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that I'm going to help set you up with Sakura"  
  
"Tomoyo, you have that gleam in your eye..Tomoyo..Tomoyo..STOP GIVING ME THAT EVIL LOOK!!!!"  
  
"ohohohohohohohoho…this is gonna be fun.."  
  
Syaoran then realized his chance to get back at Tomoyo. " Okay but only if I can set you up with Hiirigizawa"  
  
"W..wh.what are you t..ta…tal..talking about Syaoran?"  
  
" You like Eriol don't you?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm proud of it"  
  
That was not something that Syaoran had expected. " Yeah, well ..okay"  
  
Tomoyo started to giggle. Syaoran glared at her and "hmphed".  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran…hahahahahaha..but you just look..hahaha..so…hahahaha….FUNNY!!!" and with that Tomoyo burst into laughter.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you find me so amusing Tomoyo"  
  
Tomoyo's laughter eventually died down. She looked up at Syaoran and smiled.  
  
"So, you like Sakura and I like Eriol..I'm gonna help you and Sakura hook up no matter what"  
  
"Then maybe I'll help you hook up with Eriol"  
  
"Alright, * sigh * I'm glad that we talked about this Syaoran"  
  
"me too"  
  
"I better be going now"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo hugged each other, feeling glad that they were back to just being friends again.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eriol's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Eriol: So what do you ladies want to drink?  
  
*Meiling and Sakura giggled*  
  
Meiling: I'll have green tea please.  
  
Sakura: I'll have apple-cinnamon tea(a/n- if you haven't tried this tea you need to, it's good)  
  
Eriol: Okay I'll be right back.  
  
sounds are heard from down the hall*  
  
Meiling and Sakura look down the hall and see lights going on and off under one of the doors. They get up and slowly walk down the hall. They are by the door when they hear voices saying "Die you stupid zombies! DIE!!!!" "Your going down Spinel!" "In your dreams Kero!"  
  
Sakura: * bursts door open * KERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: *looks up* oh..uh..hehe..hi Sakura *sweatdrop*  
  
Sakura: I thought I told you to bring Spinel over to our house if you want to play video games!!!  
  
All: * sweatdrop * typical Sakura  
  
Eriol: Here's your..hello.. Oh! There you are..here's your tea.  
  
Sakura and Meiling: Thank You!  
  
time passes *  
  
Sakura: Oh! I have to go!  
  
Meiling: me too!  
  
Eriol: Well, I'll see you tommorow then.  
  
Sakura and Meiling: Bye Eriol!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's Room~~~~Sakura's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat staring at the ceiling. I decided that I couldn't just lay there and do nothing. I turned on the radio and listened for a while. They were playing Destiny's Child's song "Emotions". As I listened I though about my feelings. Lately I felt attracted to Syaoran in a different way than usual…almost like I was…no..I couldn't be..I was… I was in love with Syaoran.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomoyo's Room~~~Tomoyo's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I layed on my bed and stared out the window at the stars in the sky. I thought about how nice it must be to be a star. Beautiful, bright, and free to roam the night sky. The stars twinkled just like Eriol's beautiful eyes. Eriol..I liked him..no,loved him. Tommorow I'm going to tell him how I feel .  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
Kalli: well there's the 4th chapter!  
  
Eriol: Finally! Things are beginning to look up for me and my Tomoyo…* goes into lala dreamland *  
  
K & K: *sweatdrop* it figures.  
  
Kira: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Kalli: Oh yeah! Here's the preview for the next chapter:  
  
Tomoyo finally tells Eriol how she feels, Then she starts planning how to  
  
Get S+S together. What is she planning? Meiling and Touya meet up after  
  
School by accident, and we see a little scene of romance between Y + N  
  
In " Blooming Romance of the Stars"  
  
Kira : Don't forget to R&R!!! 


	5. Blooming Romance of the Stars

Kalli: Hi! I'd like to thank eveyone who reviewed the last chapter:  
  
someone- Don't worry I'll be writing more!  
  
SAKURA LOVER- Yep! It's Meiling alright!  
  
SweetCard- I kno ..apple cinnamon is my favorite kind! Yeah, not a whole lot, but there is a lil' T+M here.  
  
*rubymoon*- Wai! I really liked your review!  
  
Rosetta: hehe..i promise to update as fast as I can! Your review was so nice!  
  
Brittany- Hi! I promised you that I would put more romance in there and I will! Big E+T moment in this chapter!  
  
And thanx to my new reviewers on different chapters:  
  
Jianna- I'm glad you thought that my story was creative and cute! That's so nice of you!- ch.1  
  
Tabitha- Yay! I'm glad that someone likes the romance-suspense stuff! Thank you!  
  
Kira: Today our special guest is Syaoran.  
  
*looks over at Eriol who is still in lala land*  
  
Kira: Kalli!  
  
Kalli: yah  
  
Kira: Why the hell is Eriol still here?  
  
Kalli: We've tried everything we could think of but we couldn't get him up. It's like he's glued there or something.  
  
*Syaoran walks in*  
  
Syaoran: Did you try this? * walks over to Eriol and bends down to whisper something in his ear*  
  
Eriol: *wakes up* WHERE?!  
  
Syaoran: *points at random place* over there.  
  
Eriol: *runs off*  
  
K&K: What did you say to him?  
  
Syaoran: I told him that Tomoyo was here.  
  
K&K: *sweatdrop* it figures…  
  
Syaoran: Don't I get a reward or something?  
  
Kira: Yeah, ok. Here.* throws Syaoran a chocolate bar *  
  
Syaoran: Thanks!  
  
Kira: whatever..  
  
Kalli: um…yeah..ok..right…anyways here's the 5th chapter!  
  
Key:  
  
"…"- speaking  
  
'…'- thoughts  
  
*…*- actions  
  
CAP LETTERS – yelling  
  
A/n- author's note  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC, they belong to the lovely ladies of clamp *cough * NOT Nelvana *cough*  
  
Blooming Romance of the Stars  
  
By:Kalli  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning at school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the girls are all talking*  
  
Sakura: Chiharu, you look really happy today.  
  
"That's because Yamazaki and I are going out to the movies tonight. Hey Tomoyo, do you and Syaoran want to come? We could make it a double-date.  
  
Tomoyo: Ano…Chiharu we broke up. We decided that it just didn't feel right being anything more than best friends anymore.  
  
Syaoran: Yeah, but Tomoyo maybe you could take someone else * winks *  
  
Tomoyo: * grins evily * You could take someone too, Syaoran…  
  
Syaoran: * glares *  
  
*Meiling walks in *  
  
Meiling : Sorry cuz, but we're already immune to your glaring, so that won't help you at all, plus why don't you just go ahead and ask *Syaoran covers Meilings mouth*  
  
Syaoran: Shut up Meiling!  
  
Naoko: Ooh! Li-kun do you like somebody?  
  
Tomoyo: Yeah, he does  
  
' Great, just great! He already likes someone else anyway, I obviously don't have a chance with him now' Thought Sakura.  
  
Yamazaki: Well, how about this. Syaoran and Tomoyo are invited anyway, so you can come single, or you can get up a little courage and get dates.  
  
Syaoran: I guess.  
  
Tomoyo: same here  
  
Chiharu: Good then it's settled.  
  
*Terada-sensei walks in *  
  
Terada-sensei: Class! Sit down! I have some good news *everyone finally sits down *  
  
Terada-sensei: All right! The school decided that since it's pretty close to summer vacation(a/n- it's like a month and a half until summer vacation at this point) that we get to go on a field trip!  
  
Class: YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terada-sensei: We're going to go to the beach for 2 weeks and even though it's late notice..we're leaving on Monday morning. There are a couple of things I want to mention about this field trip, 1, we're going to be renting cabins, there are 2 girls and 2 boys to a cabin, you'll be responsible for cooking, cleaning, etc. There will be chaperones around the activity areas, except for hiking, which will have signs marking where you can and cannot go. The activities will be swimming, volleyball, basketball, kickball, soccer, baseball, horse-back riding, arts and crafts, and there is even a small gym for gymnastics. Are there any questions?  
  
Rika: Are you assigned a group or do you get to choose your own roomates?  
  
Terada: You can choose your own roomates. Any other questions?  
  
Tomoyo: How big are the cabins?  
  
Terada: Each cabin has 2 bedrooms with 2 beds, 3 bathrooms, a living room with a wide screen TV, VCR, DVD player, 2 couches, a loveseat, and 2 chairs, a kitchen with 2 ovens, a microwave,freezer, refrigerator, a table with 4 chairs, and a pantry with some food in case of emergency. You also have a phone with the numbers of the other cabins. Anyone else? * silence *  
  
Terada-sensei: Okay, you can hve the rest of the period to discuss room plans.  
  
Sakura and everybody else immediately start to talk *  
  
Chiharu: I'm with Yamazaki!  
  
Rika: I want to room with Miyoko(a/n- Rika is really close friends with Miyoko in this story)  
  
Naoko: Alright, then I'll room with you Chiharu.  
  
Tomoyo: Of course me and Sakura are sharing a room… * everyone looks at Syaoran and Eriol *  
  
Eriol: Me and Syaoran are roomates too.  
  
Yamazaki: I'll go see if Yasunori has a roomate yet. * Yamazaki walks off to go find Yasunori *  
  
Syaoran: I guess we'll room with you 2 Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: * grins * okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After School ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling is walking around going nowhere *  
  
Meiling: * sigh * I wish there was something to do. Sakura and the other girls all have something to do after school. All the guys have soccer practice. * Meiling closes her eyes and keeps on walking until she bumps into somebody *  
  
Meiling: Oh! Gomen nasai! I wasn't looking where I was going!  
  
???: Meiling? It's okay I wasn't either. * Meiling looks up to see who it is *  
  
" Touya! I didn't know it was you!"  
  
" It's alright, uh..hey do you wanna go get some ice cream?"  
  
"sure"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At small snack hut in Tomoeda with Y+N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukito: Hey, Nakuru did you hear that Tomoyo and Syaoran broke up?  
  
Nakuru: No! they did? Why?  
  
"Well, they said that they decided that they didn't feel right being in a romantic relationship anymore"  
  
"Oh"  
  
" I think that each one of them liked someone else"  
  
"You would never like someone else would you Yukito?"  
  
"Of course not Nakuru! I don't think I could like anyone else other than you"  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"You know I do"  
  
"Oh Yukito, that's so sweet"  
  
Then Nakuru leaned over and kissed him on the lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night at Eriol's house~~~Eriol's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I had been sleeping when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up with a yawn and answered the door. I then became wide awake. It was Tomoyo.  
  
#$ Tomoyo's P.O.V.#$  
  
I looked up at him and smiled. He looked surprised. " Uh…come in Tomoyo" "Thank you" . "Would you like anything to drink?" "No, I'm fine" "Um.. not that I don't want you here but why are you here?" "Eriol, can we talk?" "sure". We sat down on his couch. I took a deep breath. 'You can do this Tomoyo, just calm down'. "Eriol, remember when you told you me you were in love with someone?" "Yeah.." "And I asked if I was that girl.." "Uh huh" . "Well, I need to know, is it me? Tell me the truth." There was a awkward silence.  
  
  
  
#$ Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
He finally looked up at her and whispered "Yes Tomoyo, the girl is you, if you don't feel the same way I don't blame you…" He was cut off by Tomoyo's lips. He was shocked. She pulled away and whispered " Shut up and kiss me" He smiled and kissed her again, but with more passion.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Touya and Meiling~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling: Thanks for the ice cream Touya!  
  
Touya: Sure, no problem.  
  
Meiling: Touya, I don't suppose you would want to go to get coffee sometime would you?  
  
Touya: I'd love to! How about Saturday at say, 5o'clock?  
  
Meiling: That's perfect! I'll meet you at the café downtown, okay?  
  
Touya: Sure, see ya later!  
  
Meiling: Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Syaoran's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was pacing back and forth . 'Should I call her? I could say that we would be going as friends, no she wouldn't buy that, maybe I should just ask her' Then Meiling walked in. " Hey Shaoran, somethin' wrong?" "No! of course not!" Meiling got a look of pure evil on her face. "I have to use the phone"  
  
"Alright" Meiling picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She rolled over on her bed and picked up the phone. "Moshi, Moshi, Sakura speaking" "Hi Sakura, it's Meiling!" "Hi Meiling!" " Hi! I can't talk long, but Syaoran left me a note to ask if you wanted to go to the movies with him and Chiharu and Tomoyo and their dates." Syaoran was looking on in horror and anger. " Sure! What time does tha movie start?" "It starts at 7, their going to see the new movie 'A Walk to Remember"(a/n- that was such a sweet movie! If you haven't seen it you need to ! it's so sweet!) "Okay, I'd love to!" "Then meet them at the theatre at 6:35, because they want time to get snacks and Chiharu said that she wanted to see the previews" "Alright I'll be there!" "Okay , bye!" Sakura hung up and layed down on her bed in pure bliss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Syaoran's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MEILING!!!!!!!!!!" "yeeesssss Shaoran?" "Why did you do that?" "because you are obviously too chicken to do it yourself" "…" "That's what I thought, but she said yes, don't screw this up" and with that Meiling left a very, very mad Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eriol's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo pulled away from Eriol. Eriol groaned. "Why did you stop?" "Because I need to tell you something" "What's that?" "We need to get Syaoran and Sakura together" Eriol smiled very evilly. "Do you already have a plan?" "Yeah, We're going to the movies tonight aren't we?" "We are?" "Yeah, your gonna be my date right?" "Oh! The movies! Of course! …Oh I see, we do everything in our power to get those 2 together" "Exactly, but I need your help to do that" "Don't worry, I'll help you"  
  
  
  
END  
  
Kalli: Woah, that was a long chapter!  
  
Kira: I for one am ready for Syaoran to go home.  
  
Kalli: Why?  
  
Kira: He's been glaring at me throughout the whole chapter!  
  
Syaoran: Well, why don't you just not look at me then?  
  
Kira: Because I can still feel you glaring at the back of my head, damnit!  
  
Syaoran: * smirks *  
  
Kalli: Neways, here's a preview for the next chapter:  
  
The movie date has finally arrived! Some guys come and see the movies, but they also see Sakura and that leads to trouble. Eriol and Tomoyo begin their plan to get S+S together, and Meiling is at the movies doing…WHAT??!!! Find out in the next chapter " A Night at the Movies"!  
  
K & K: Don't forget to R&R!!! 


	6. A Night at the Movies

Kalli: Hi again! I'd like to thank the reviewers on the last chapter:  
  
KawaiiCherryBlossom (formerly known as Brittany)- WAI!!! Thank u! about the T+M, well it's 1 of the more unusual things in this fic I guess. Hehe…lol (SPECIAL A/N- KawaiiCherryBlossom here is writing an awesome fic called "Love on Ice" u have got 2 check it out!!! ()  
  
kikie- thanx! I'm glad that you like it!  
  
SweetCard- hehe…I like Meiling too! It won't be a whole lot longer until S+S get together!thanx!  
  
Rosetta- Thank u soo much! Here's the next chapter for ya!  
  
Neko no Kage- I kno Walk to Remember was a good movie! I hope u like this chapter 2! Ur review was so nice!  
  
Kira: Our special guest today is Meiling! Finally! A decent guest!  
  
Meiling: Er…thanks I guess.  
  
Kalli: Take it as a compliment, Kira doesn't usually like our guests a whole lot.  
  
Meiling: okay. Neways, thanx to the ppl who liked the "call" I made for Shaoran.  
  
Kira: Alright! That was a good move Meiling!  
  
Meiling: *grins* thanx Kira!  
  
Kira: Welcome! Kalli, we should have her as a guest more often!  
  
Kalli: I think ur right, she's the first good or sane guest that we've had so far. First we had Kero *narrows eyes * I didn't like him very much, then there was Suppi and Nakuru *shudder* they were on sugar highs, after them there was Eriol, who yelled and then went into lala land, there was Syaoran who did get Eriol to leave, but he glared at Kira the whole time and it kinda freaked us both out, and now it's Meiling who is the only intelligent and nice guest we've had so far!!!  
  
Meiling: Who's the next guest?  
  
Kalli: Kira has the guest list.  
  
Kira: I'm not telling you!  
  
K&M: *glares* your so mean!  
  
Kira: I know!  
  
Meiling: *rolls eyes*  
  
Kalli: anyway….  
  
Key  
  
"…"- speaking  
  
'…'-thoughts  
  
CAP LETTERS- yelling  
  
~~~ - scene change  
  
#$…#$- P.O.V. change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, it belongs to CLAMP.  
  
Kalli: Oh! One more thing. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a couple of ppl. 1- Glarie: hey girl! I'm sorry I never get to talk 2 u because I'm so busy! E-mail me soon. 2- KawaiiCherryBlossom: hi! Good luck on ur story KCB! Thanx 4 bein so supportive of mine!friends forever! 3- Veena: Hey there! Thanx 4 the e-mail and 4 bein 1 of my awesome internet friends!  
  
A Night at the Movies  
  
By: Kalli  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's house~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sighed. She had been so happy a couple of minutes ago. Then she realized that she didn't know what she was going to wear(a/n- this is where Tomoyo's costume skills come in handy!) She dialed Tomoyo's number. It rung for a few seconds and then Sonomi picked it up. "Moshi Moshi this is Sonomi" "Konnichiwa Sonomi!" "Sakura! It's good to hear from you again!" "is Tomoyo there?" "No, I believe she's at Hiirigizawa's house" Sakura wondered for a moment why Tomoyo was over there. "okay thank you" "Anytime Sakura-chan!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eriol's house~~~~~~~Eriol's P.O.V.~~~~~~~  
  
I was busy kissing Tomoyo when the phone rang. I was going to kill whoever it was! I pulled away and answered the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi this is Eriol"  
  
"Hi Eriol! Is Tomoyo over there?"  
  
"Yeah hold on a sec." I turned to Tomoyo. "it's for you darling"  
  
" Thank you honey" she replied laughing.  
  
"hello this is Tomoyo"  
  
"Hi Tomoyo, I need your help, see Syaoran asked me to the movies and I don't have anything to wear!" "Ohohohohohohohohoho!!!!!!!!!! This is the perfect oppurtunity to tape you 2!!!!"  
  
I sweatdropped. It sounded like my cute little descendant had finally asked Sakura out and Tomoyo had something in mind. She turned to me. "Eriol, I'm sorry but Sakura doesn't have anything to wear and I need to go and help her get ready for the movies tonight" I was genuinely confused for a minute. Then I realized that my cute little descendant must have finally asked her out. "oh I see, well in that case go ahead Tomoyo" "Thanks for understanding." She then rushed out the door, supposedly to go and get Sakura an outfit. I sighed.'Might as well do something since everyone else is out'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Syaoran's apartment~~Syaoran's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~  
  
It looked like a tornado had hit. 'yeah, tornado Meiling' I could hear bits of speech coming from my closet that sounded like "Yuck! This won't do!", "Hmmm, not quite", and "Wrong style, but nice color." Until I heard a loud "PERFECT!!!" I winced. Not just because of the sound either. Meiling came out triumphantly holding some clothes. It was a forest green polo tee and a pair of baggy light brown khakis. She threw them at me and said " Here Shaoran! This will be perfect! You'll look sooo handsome" (a/n- I personally think he looks handsome in anything! He's so kawaii!) I groaned. "Fine, I'll wear it…" "YAY!" I winced again. Why did I have a bad feeling about this?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's house~~~Tomoyo's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked at my wonderful creation and smiled. "Here Sakura, go and try this on." She looked at it like she was surprised. After all these years I had finally gotten over the bows and laces and gone for the cute and elegant outfits. After she went into the bathroom to change I got an idea. I picked up the phone and dialed Syaoran's number. It rang for a couple of minutes until someone finally picked it up. "Moshi Moshi this is Meiling speaking" "Hi Meiling! It's me Tomoyo!" "Oh! Hi Tomoyo! What'd ya call for?" "Well I need a favor. See I want your help to get Syaoran and Sakura together." "Sure! What do you want me to do?" "Well…" {20 minutes later} "Alright Tomoyo, I'll do it! Operation S+S is underway!" "Thank you soooo much Meiling!!!" "Anytime Tomoyo! Ja!" "Ja!" I hung up with a smile on my face. Then I realized that Sakura still hadn't come out. "Sakura?" "I'm not coming out" I sighed. I threw open the door and saw Sakura in her new outfit. "KAWAIIIII!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I saw Sakura wince. I had made her a beautiful outfit! It was a light pink top with spaghetti straps and it ended a little bit above her belly button and it had small white flowers on it. The skirt was a white wrap around skirt that ended a few inches above her knees and for the shoes I had brought some spring khaki sandals. "Do you like it Sakura-chan?" "Well it is a lot more mild than some of the other costumes you have made for me…and it is pretty cute! I love it Tomoyo!" I smiled with happiness. I couldn't wait until it was time to go to the movies!  
  
~~~~~~~~Eriol's house~~~Eriol's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was ready to get out of the house which now seemed more like a hellhole than a house. Nakuru was going through all the clothes in the house to find me the perfect outfit for my movie date that night. She came out with yet another outfit. It was a red short-sleeved, collared top with a pair of baggy black sports pants. "I like this one the best, what do you think Eriol?" I knew that if I gave her an answer that sounded like I didn't care, she'd just go get another outfit. "I love it Nakuru! That's definitely the perfect outfit for tonight!" She looked pleased with that answer. She nodded and held it out to me to change into. I sighed and went to go change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Chiharu's house~~~Chiharu's P.O.V.~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you think of this one?" "No to flashy, hmm.. is this one ok?" "It's cute but it's not quite right for the occasion" "Your right" I sighed. I had asked Rika and Naoko's help to pick out an outfit. I never knew that those 2 were so picky. "AH-HA!" They had obviously found the perfect outfit(a/n-lots of perfect outfits, huh?) they came out with a dark blue quarter sleeved shirt that had an orange star with rhinestones outlining it and a pair of white capri's with silver glitter on them. The searching through the closet had been worth it in the end. I felt so happy. Yamazaki was sure to be impressed by this outfit. I smiled thinking of how much drooling the boys would be doing tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Later at the movies~~~(a/n- finally!)~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura stood waiting outside the theatre waiting for everyone else. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around expecting to find one of her friends. Instead she found herself face-to-face with a black- haired, green eyed guy about her age. "Ano… can I help you?" "Yeah baby you can." (a/n- this is a main part why this fic is rated PG-13 ) "Excuse me, do I even know you?" "Names don't matter hon, all that matters is that I want you" Then he slammed her against the wall and forced her into a kiss. He then forced his tongue into her mouth and ran his hands up and down her sides. Syaoran arrived just in time to see all this happening. He ran at the guy and pulled him away from Sakura.  
  
Syaoran: LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU ASSWHOLE!!!!  
  
Guy: And what if I don't?  
  
Syaoran: I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!!!!  
  
Guy: Fuck Off you jerk!  
  
Sakura: * runs up and slaps guy in face * BACK OFF!!!  
  
Guy: I'll leave you alone for now, but just you wait girl, I'll be back! You're mine! * guy leaves*  
  
Sakura: Syaoran you saved me!  
  
"Are you alright Sakura?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks to you"  
  
He hugged her while she cried into his shoulder. "Shh… it's alright Sakura- chan"  
  
He tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. "It's alright now, I'm here now"  
  
*sniff, sniff* "I can't believe that he did that. I've never felt so helpless in my life"  
  
"Don't cry, he's gone and I'll make sure that he never comes near you again, ok?"  
  
She looked up at him with a smile. "Syaoran, there's something I want to tell you…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well… I..I..I.. lo.."  
  
"Hey Guys!"  
  
It was Chiharu and Yamazaki.  
  
"Hey you 2!"  
  
"Hey! Is anyone else here yet?"  
  
"Nope, don't think so"  
  
"Well, let's wait until they get here."  
  
"You don't have to wait anymore, we're here!"  
  
They turned to find Tomoyo and Eriol hand-in-hand smiling.  
  
Yamazaki: When did you 2 become an item?  
  
Eriol: Since today.  
  
"oh"  
  
Chiharu: Well you guys are a really cute couple.  
  
Tomoyo: Yes, but Syaoran and Sakura are an even better couple, don't you think?  
  
Yamazaki: Well they would make a cute couple if they weren't so shy about asking each other out.  
  
S+S: *blush*  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, and Chiharu: I agree!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Behind trash can near movie theatre~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ewww! It stinks over here! But this is really good footage of those 2! Tomoyo will be pleased! Ohohohohohohohoho!" said (a/n- you guessed it…) Meiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside the movie theatre~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey you guys there's a good deal on 3 large popcorns! We could all share with each other!" "Fine with me!" "hey guys! Could you do your wonderful dates a favor and get the snacks for us? Thanx your so sweet!" said Chiharu as she and the other girls went to save their seats in the theatre. The guys groaned and went into the theatre hardly being able to see over the popcorn and drinks that the girls made them carry. When they finally got in they sat down next to their dates to watch the movie. As the movie went on Sakura and Syaoran kept on brushing each other's hands trying to get popcorn. By the time the movie was over, they were crimson red in the face. The others just smiled.  
  
Chiharu: We should do that again sometime, don't you think?  
  
Tomoyo: Definitely! That was a lot of fun! Right Sakura-chan?  
  
Sakura: Of course! I'd love to come again!  
  
Chiharu: Then we'll definitely do this again sometime!  
  
Guys: great…  
  
Girls: *laugh*  
  
Chiharu: Yamazaki! We better get home! I still have to clean my room.  
  
"Alright. See you guys later!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol, we better go back home too, we have to.. do that thing, remember…  
  
Eriol: What thing? Oh! That thing… at the place.. yeah… uh, bye guys!  
  
S+S: Bye!  
  
Sakura: Well, I guess I better be getting home too.  
  
"I'll walk you if you want me to"  
  
"Sure! I'd love that!" *blush*  
  
"ok" They walked in silence all the way to Sakura's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Sakura's front door~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stood in an awkward silence for a minute or 2. "Ano.. thank you for taking me to the movies Syaoran" "Your welcome Sakura"  
  
"well, good night Syaoran" She stood up to give him a kiss on the cheek, while at the same time, he turned to give her one. Their lips met. They stayed in that position for about 1 second and then broke apart. "Gomen Nasai!" they both said at the same time. They blushed a crimson red and stepped away from each other. "Er… ByeSyaoranseeyouatschool!" said Sakura and reached up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek then ran into her house. Syaoran stood at her front door with a shocked look on his face. Then he smiled and reached up to touch his cheek where she had kissed him. 'I'm glad that she had a good time tonight' he walked back to his apartment in pure bliss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomoyo's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doorbell rang and Tomoyo and Eriol ran to get it. They flung open the door and smiled. "Meiling! Finally you're here! Do you have it?" "You bet! Those 2 are so cute. Really clueless, but so kawaii!" "Your right" Meiling took the video camera and gave it to Tomoyo. The trio then walked up to Tomoyo's room to watch the movie in her own personal theatre(a/n- you know the one that open with a remote control) and began to plot more ways to get the clueless couple together.  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
Kalli: Well there's the 5th chapter for ya!  
  
Kira: Alright! Another chapter done!  
  
Meiling: It looks like those 2 could use some serious lessons in love, don't you think?  
  
Kalli: Definitely! But they'll get a lil' less clueless…one of these days. Neways here's the preview for the next chapter:  
  
It's time for M+T's coffe date! A bit of romance between the 2. Syaoran,Sakura,Tomoyo,Eriol,Meiling,Chiharu,Yamazaki,Rika,Naoko and everyone else is getting ready for the trip. On Saturday they decide to play truth or dare…. S+S find out just how dangerous a game like truth or dare can be.  
  
Kira: Truth or dare? Sounds like trouble for those 2!  
  
Kalli: Sorry, but this one won't have as much romance as you think. It's more humor than romance. It's kinda gonna be senseless at parts.  
  
Meiling: hehe… time to have some fun with my WONDERFUL cousin! Bwahahahahahaha!  
  
Kalli: That's what I'm thinking!  
  
Kira: Finally! A little more EVIL in the story!  
  
Kalli: *sweatdrop* You like evil things, huh?  
  
Kira: Yep  
  
Meiling: Do I get a bigger part in the next chapter?  
  
Kalli: Yes you do Meiling! Neways, R&R ONEGAI !!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Coffee date and Resort Arrival

Kalli; Hi! Sorry it took sooooo long to get this chapter up! Some bad news though: The T/D game for this chapter has been canceled because I decided to move the truth or dare game to when they go to the beach (for certain reasons) they have MORE POSSIBILITIES at the beach. Neways, sowwee about that. In place of the truth or dare game there will be the part of the first day at the cabins. The name of the place is now known as "Paradise Cabins and Resort" known as paradise or PCR for short.  
  
Review Thank-u's:  
  
KawaiiCherryBlossom: Thanx! I think..neway, ill try to review the next chappie of ur story!!!! Ahem IF u write it!  
  
Glarie: *hugs* Thank u so much! I really appreciate it!  
  
TOMOYO-CHAN: I AGREE!!!!!!!!! S+S ARE A CUTE COUPLE!!!!!! (dun da rest of u agree?)  
  
MEE*-CrazieStarGurl: Thanx! Ill keep writing as long as I can (for dis story neway.hehe)  
  
Rosetta: Thanx! Well, I finally updated. Hope u like dis chappie!  
  
SextChiCk: Im glad its interesting! (I hoped it would be!) neway, Thx again!  
  
Yoshi09: Thank u! *smiles* another short but sweet review!  
  
Kagome135: Thank u! Ur review made me laugh! Mental hospital? *laughs* well, again im sry dat da game was canceled! But I hope u like it neway!  
  
Ice: *Hugglz* Thank u so much(for BOTH reviews)! Hehe.ur review made me laugh too! I hope u like dis chappie! Bai!  
  
Kalli: well, I think dats it. If I missed nebody, im sry! neway.  
  
Kira: Hi! It's me again! Our guest for this chapter is Tomoyo. We also invited Meiling to stay because she was our favorite guest so far! Welcome the 2 most devious ladies in this entire fic!  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling: Hi minna-san!  
  
Kalli: I wanna interview u 2 really quick. First question, what do u think of Syaoran?  
  
M: He's a baka for not telling Sakura how he feels!  
  
Kira: 2nd question, How many people kno that he likes Sakura?  
  
T: Everyone! *look at readers* That means u 2!  
  
Kalli; 3rd, How many other people r helping with operation S+S?  
  
T+M: Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, Yasunori, Hokima,Miyoko(those 3 will be more important in the story later), Karina, and Junasu (you'll meet them in the this chapter).  
  
Kira: 4th, R u guys mad that Kalli canceled the T/D game?  
  
T+M: We were at first, but now that we've found out that it's gonna be at the beach, were there are more things to do, we're happy.  
  
Tomoyo: Also, there's gonna be a lil twist in this chapter! Wanna kno what it is? Then read on!  
  
Meiling: Hey! No one told me about it!  
  
Kira: Yeah we did!  
  
Meiling: No u didn't!  
  
Kalli: Um, Meiling, you were the first one we told. U didn't want to forget it so u wrote it on ur hand.  
  
Meiling: *looks at hand* hehe.so I did..*sweatdrop* hehe..sorry about that..hehe.  
  
Kira: S'ok , I mean, I've seen people forget things a lot worse. Like this one time, Kalli forget that.  
  
Kalli: *covers Kira's mouth* You baka! I thought I told u not to tell neone about that!  
  
Kira: Oops, hehe, I think I'll shut up now.  
  
Tomoyo: I think I'd do that too, I mean she does look just a lil' pissed right now.  
  
Kalli: I have a reason to be pissed though. * glares at Kira *  
  
Tomoyo: We better get on with the story though.  
  
Kalli: Your right Tomoyo.  
  
All: Here's tha 7th chapter for ya!  
  
Key: ".."- speaking '..'- thoughts ~~~ - scene change #$.#$- P.O.V. *.*- actions  
  
Coffee Date and First Day By: Kalli  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sunset Café`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meiling P.O.V.~~~~~  
  
I waited outside for Touya to come. I sat at the outdoor table watching people go by. I sighed. A group of guys sitting at the corner of the street kept whistling and throwing glances my way. One of them looked familiar. I then realized that it was the same guy that had harassed Sakura at the movies last night, I glared at them with hatred. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up in surprise and turned around to find a semi-confused Touya. "It's just me Meiling, don't worry!"  
  
"Sorry Touya, you scared me!" he smiled.  
  
"It's okay. Sorry I'm late. I got off of my part-time job a little late"  
  
"Another one? How many have you had?"  
  
"Well, I've been a car-washer, waiter, Santa Claus, the."  
  
"Santa Claus? You? Haha..now how did that happen?" he glared at me.  
  
"Well, I was broke and it was the only job I could find. What's the worst job you've ever done?"  
  
I thought for a minute about all the jobs I had had in Hong Kong.  
  
"Probably the dog washing job or the fast-food window worker. Im not sure what's worse, being splashed to death by a big dog that smells really bad or having to say 'Do you want fries with that?' all day long." He laughed  
  
"I think being cooped up in an itchy Santa Claus suit for 9 hours with a fake beard handing out gifts to little kids that pinch you and pull on your beard is worse than either one"  
  
"you might be right" I laughed.  
  
We talked like that through the whole date. I looked at my watch. It was 8: 30 already!  
  
"Touya I have to go! I promised Shaoran I'd be home by 8:15 and it's 8:30!"  
  
"Your right! This is probably the last time I'll see you for 2 weeks, so have a good time!"  
  
"2 weeks? OH NO!!!!!!!!! The trip! I completely forgot! I've gotta go!"  
  
"Bye!" I heard him call out laughing as I ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~~  
  
Everyone was standing by the bus ready to go. Even though it was early everyone was really excited. It was quite until. "HHHHHOOOOEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone turned to see Sakura rushing towards a wall at full speed.  
  
Tomoyo yelled "Sakura-chan watch out for the ." *CRASH* They winced. Sakura was on the ground swirly-eyed and moaning.  
  
Syaoran rushed over. "Sakura, Sakura! Are you alright?!"  
  
"Itai. Yes, I'm alright. Thanks Syaoran." She said as he helped her up.  
  
"N..no.o.p..p..pr..prob.problem Sakura" He finally managed to stammer out.  
  
Mr. Terada finally told everyone to get on the bus. When Syaoran and Sakura got on there were only two empty seats left. Eriol and Tomoyo, Chiharu and Yamazaki, Rika and Miyoko, and Meiling and Naoko were all sitting together. 'I bet Eriol and Tomoyo had something to do with this' thought Syaoran as he sat down next to Sakura. 'Oh well, not that I don't like it. And Tomoyo's camcorder is banned on the bus so if something does happen then she won't be able to tape it'  
  
Terada: Class! Calm Down! I have one more announcement before we leave! *everyone finally shuts up* Okay! I just found out that there will be Yokoto High School's(A/n- I made that name up. Sorry if it sucks) classes will be there too!  
  
Class: YAY!!!!!! Another school!  
  
Girls: 'That means more guys'  
  
Guys: 'That means #1- more guys that our girls are gonna flirt with #2- More cute girls for US to flirt with!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~Syaoran's P.O.V.~~~  
  
Sakura looked like she was about to fall asleep. I figured that she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep because of excitement about the trip. She was jerking forward and then trying to sit up straight and stay awake.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?"She looked up at me with a sleepy smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. I didn't get enough rest because I was so excited about the trip today"  
  
"Same here. Meiling got back late from her coffe date with your brother and she forgot all about the trip."  
  
"She did? I guess Meiling really likes my brother to forget about the trip that easily"  
  
"When she came back, she was acting all nice and kind, you could even see hearts in her eyes, and she walked around like she was floating on air! So what do you think PCR will be like?"  
  
"hmm.I dunno, I bet it will be nice though! The first thing I'm gonna do when I finish unpacking is go swimming! I can't wait to see what this place looks like!"  
  
"I think I might take a nap after I finish unpacking. I'm still dead tired"  
  
"."  
  
"Sakura?" I looked over and saw her sleeping. 'I guess she must have decided to go ahead and take her nap' She looked so cute sleeping with that adorable smile on her face. I leaned back in my chair and smiled thinking about how happy I was just to be near her. (a/n- Kawaii! That's so sweet!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~Sakura's Dream~~~Sakura P.O.V.~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked around to see where I was. I was on a beautiful sandy beach laying against a palm tree and looking at a gorgeous blue-green ocean (Sheryl Crow's new video "Soak up the Sun" inspired this scene, so if u've seen the video just think of the beach that shes playing the guitar on) "Wow! This place is beautiful! I've never been here before though."  
  
"Sakura." I heard a voice say.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
"It's just me!" A figure stepped out from behind a tree. It was Syaoran!  
  
"Syaoran, where are we?"  
  
"At the beach. The beach at PCR" So that's where we were!  
  
"Sakura, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Sakura!Wake up!" My eyes shot open. Syaoran was looking me straight in the face. He was really red though. I wondered if he was feeling okay. I must have blushed at least 10 shades of red, I could feel myself blushing.  
  
"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep!"  
  
"It's okay, we just arrived at PCR!"  
  
"We Did!!!" I jumped out of my seat and noticed that we were the last 2 people on the bus. I grabbed Syaoran's hand and dashed off the bus. Terada-sensei laughed and said "Sleeping again Kinomoto-san?" He laughed again. "Anyway, here's your luggage"  
  
"Thank you" I then spotted Tomoyo and Eriol talking to Yasunori and Yamazaki. I ran over to them still dragging Syaoran behind me.  
  
"Hey you guys! Sorry I took so long"  
  
"It's okay Sakura, We haven't been waiting TOO long!" Replied Tomoyo, laughing.  
  
"Very Funny Tomoyo!" I said playfully swatting her shoulder.  
  
"Sakura"  
  
"Yes Eriol?"  
  
"I think you can let go of his hand now" I looked down and noticed I was still holding Syaoran's hand. I quickly let go.  
  
"Gomen nasai Syaoran"  
  
"It's okay Sakura" he mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The Cabins~~~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura walked into the cabin and squealed "KAWAII!!!!!!!!" It had white wall paper with rose and cherry blossom petals painted on it.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo, can't you carry your own luggage?"  
  
"Why do that when we've got 2 strong men who can do it for us?" said a grinning-like-a-chesire-cat-Tomoyo.  
  
Groans were heard from the 2 boys. Tomoyo and Sakura laughed and took their luggage to their rooms. The 2 girls were awed at how beautiful the room was. It had light purple wallpaper decorated with small daisies here and there. The beds were red with white pillows and there was a little bed stand between the two twin beds with a radio alarm clock and a pale yellow lamp, and a TV on the other side of the room along with a small 2 person table. There was also an outdoor porch connected to their room. Sakura threw down her luggage beside one of the beds and jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Ah.. this feels so good! Im gonna go swimming, You wanna come Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sure! Let's ask Syaoran and Eriol if they want to come to!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
~~~~~~~Syaoran and Eriol's room~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran, which bed do you want?"  
  
"I guess I'll take that one" He threw his luggage on top of it and started to unpack.  
  
"Then I'll take this one" Eriol began to unpack and then heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo, Sakura, what can we do for you?" Said Syaoran whom had answered the door.  
  
"We wanted to know if you guys wanted to go swimming with us"  
  
"I'll go. Eriol, what about you?"  
  
"I'll go to, I don't want to be left all by myself " Then Tomoyo started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny Tomoyo?" Asked Eriol.  
  
"Nice underwear Eriol!" She said pointing to the smiley face and heart boxers Eriol was holding. Eriol turned beet red and stuffed the pair of boxers into his suitcase. Sakura burst out laughing, Tomoyo was STIlL laughing, and Syaoran just smirked with satisfaction at Eriol's embarassment.  
  
"Forget that and lets go to the pool" Said Eriol trying to change the subject.  
  
"Okay, let us change and we'll meet you guys outside" said Sakura as the girls walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and Eriol had been waiting for 5 minutes for the girls. "Are you girls ready yet?" yelled Eriol  
  
"We're coming!" and then the girls stepped out and the guys's mouths dropped.  
  
Sakura was wearing an emerald green bikini with white outlining that showed off her curves, and Tomoyo was wearing a simple yellow one piece that was backless and tied in the back of her neck. The designs were simple, but the girls looked stunning in them.  
  
"Worth the wait boys? Well, let's get going!" The guys just followed them.  
  
~~~~~~~~At the pool~~~~~~~~  
  
There were already a lot of people there. When the girls walked in, all the guys turned around to stare at them, while the girls gave them death glares, that is until they saw the 2 guys behind them. Then they started to flutter their eyes , giggle, and wave at them. Tomoyo saw this and yelled " THIS ONE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled while pointing at Eriol. All the girls then turned their attention to Syaoran, but he paid them no attention, so they shrugged and went back to whatever they had been doing before.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the cute chic I saw at the movies a while ago" Whispered a guy into Sakura's ear. She whipped around and came face-to-face with the guy that had hit on her at the movies. All the sudden, the guy went flying into the pool. Sakura looked to see who it was who had saved her.  
  
She saw 2 girls. One had dark green hair in 2 buns on the side of her head(A/n- It looks just like Meiling's hairstyle, just without the hair hanging down) and gold-brown eyes.  
  
The other girl had bright orange-red hair in a loose braid that hung a few inches past her shoulder blades and dark blue eyes.  
  
The one with the dark green hair turned to Sakura and said " That's Kishida Taro, He hits on girls all the time, he's got an ego the size of an elephant, but he's got nothing to back it up. He can really piss you off sometimes"  
  
"Oh, I see! Anyway, Thank you for saving me! I'm Kinomoto Sakura, you can call me Sakura" She said.  
  
The one with the orange-red hair said "Oh sorry! I'm Horiuchi Karina, you can call me Karina"  
  
"And I'm Moriya Junasu , and of course you can call me Junasu"  
  
"Okay, Thanks! Which cabin are you staying in?"  
  
"# 5, you?"  
  
"Cool! We're staying in #6! Oh yeah! By us, I mean Tomoyo" She pointed to Tomoyo who waved and smiled. "And her boyfriend Eriol, He's the one with the blue hair and glasses right next to her" She pointed at him. "And Syaoran, who's.hey! Where did he go?" She said looking around trying to spot Syaoran. Then she felt 2 hands push her forward into the pool.  
  
She came back up and flipped her hair back and looked up to see a laughing Syaoran. "Syaoran! Ooh! Im gonna get you back for that!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him in, then ducked him under the water. He came back and glared at her "Sakura." She gulped. Was he actually mad at her? Then he ducked HER under the water.  
  
"Syaoran Li! You just wait!" He just laughed.  
  
"I'm assuming that he's Syaoran" said Karina.  
  
"Yeah, that's him" said Sakura.  
  
"Who are they?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Oh! That's Horiuchi Karina and Moriya Junasu, they saved me from the same guy that we saw at the movies on Friday"  
  
Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "HE'S here? He better stay away from you and Tomoyo. I'll make sure of it. And apparently so will those 2" he said pointing to Junasu and Karina.  
  
"Oh, I get it! You 2 are going out, right?" said Junasu.  
  
"Um.no, we're not" Said Sakura, blushing.  
  
"Too bad, you guys would make a really cute couple!" Said Karina watching the 2 of them blush like mad.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!" Yelled a very familiar voice. Sakura looked up.  
  
"Meiling! Hi!"  
  
"Hi! Guess what? Terada-sensei said that since I didn't have a group to stay with, I could stay with you guys! Isn't that great?"  
  
"yeah..great" said Syaoran.  
  
Meiling shot him a look. "Hey, who are you 2?"  
  
"I'm Horiuchi Karina, and this is Moriya Junasu" Said Karina.  
  
"I'm Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin, nice to meet you!"  
  
"Likewise!" Tomoyo and Eriol walked over.  
  
"Hi Meiling!" They both said.  
  
"Guess what? I get to stay in the same cabin as you guys!"  
  
"YES!!!!!" "no." said Syaoran.  
  
"Hey! I have an idea! How would you guys like to come over to our cabin for dinner tonight?" said Junasu.  
  
"Sure! We'd Love to!" ( Eriol)  
  
"We would?" (Syaoran)  
  
"Yeah! That would be great!" (Tomoyo)  
  
"Definitely! What time should we be over?" (Sakura)  
  
"Cool! I can't wait!" (Meiling)  
  
The 2 girls laughed. "I guess that's a yes!" said Karina. "Come over at 6:00, and if you see a guy with blonde hair and green eyes or a guy with spiky purple/black hair and crimson-red eyes, don't worry about them, their just our roomates. The blonde one is Sato and the spiky-haired one is Watanabe. Sato likes to tease you a lot, so beware of that. He's also a shameless flirt, but he's actually not that bad when you get to know him. Watanabe is kinda quiet, but he's a really sweet guy, and he's talkative once he becomes good friends with you."  
  
Sakura listened thinking how happy she was that she had made 2 new friends that day. "Okay! We'll see you at dinner then! We have to get back though, see ya later!"  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Kalli: Well, There ya go! Hope u liked this chapter!  
  
Kira: *yawns* Can we go to bed now?  
  
Meiling: Why would u wanna go to bed?  
  
Tomoyo: Yeah! It's only 11:00!  
  
Kira: YAH!!!!! 11:00 IN THE MORNING!!!!!!! WE SPENT THE WHOLE NIGHT TYPING THIS UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
T+M+K: WE were the ones typing! U were watching movies and eating snax!  
  
Kira: Well, I'm still tired!  
  
Tomoyo: Then go to sleep! We'll do the rest!  
  
Kira: *asleep and snoring on the couch*ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ..  
  
Meiling: Nevermind. Newayz, Who's our next guest?  
  
Kalli: Hmm.let's look at the list: Sakura: no Syaoran: yes Eriol: yes Tomoyo: yes Meiling: yes Chiharu: no Rika: no Naoko: no Yue/Yukito: yes Kero:yes Spinel:yes Ruby moon/Nakuru: yes Fujitaka: no Terada: no Sonomi: no Yamazaki: no Nadeshiko: no Any Sakura Cards: no Clow Reed: no Yelan or Li sister(s): no Wei: no Well, Tomoyo and Meiling are probably staying, But it can't be Syaoran, Eriol, Yue/Yukito ,Kero, Spinel, or Ruby Moon/Nakuru. Hmm.Who's next? How about *whispers*  
  
T+M: YEAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Kalli: *smiles* Then that's who the next guess is! Wanna kno who it is? Then R+R and u will find out in the next chapter! So I beg u *takes a deep breath*  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! READ + REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Press the lil' button that says review! Please! Again I'll try my best to e-mail u if u leave an address! Bye! Oh wait! The preview!  
  
Tomoyo: Can't forget that!  
  
Meiling: Yep! *Yue pops up from little black hole*  
  
Yue: Do I get a part in this chapter?  
  
Kalli: *shoves Yue back into hole* NO, YOU DON'T!!!!  
  
T+M: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kalli: hehe..sorry about that..neway.. here's the preview:  
  
It's time for dinner at Junasu and Karina's! What happens when u mix 1 shameless flirt +5 pretty girls + 1 miserable guy +1 quiet guy + Satan(Eriol, if u didn't get that) + a cabin while their trying to cook dinner? Not sumthin pretty! While back in Tomoeda, there's a new girl trying to steal Touya! Uh-oh! Next chapter: Dinner Gone Crazy and..A New Girl?!  
  
Kalli: There we go! I hope I liked this chapter AND the next one! Again, PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
T+M+K: Bye for now! 


	8. Dinner Gone Crazy and....A New Girl?!

Kalli: Hi! Me again! Sorry this took a little longer than I expected! Newayz our "Mystery Guest" for dis chappie is none other than the sweet,cute,energetic, but also incredibly dense Kinomoto Sakura!  
  
Sakura: Hi pplz!  
  
Kira: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz......  
  
Meiling: *sweatdrop* She's still sleeping?  
  
Kalli: *nods* *shrugs* What's new?  
  
Meiling: I guess ur right.  
  
Kalli: Well, obviously Meiling and Sakura are staying! BTW, DIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF U LIKE DIS STORY SO FAR, DEN U'LL PROBABLY LIKE MY NEW ONE. IT'S CALLED "Lessons in Love" PLZ R+R IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx! Newayz, here are my review thx:  
  
TomoyoMalfoy: Thank you! I'll keep writing and I hope u like dis chappie!  
  
Ice: *laughs hard* once again, u have managed to make me laugh wit ur funni reviews(Both of them!)! Thanx! Lol, here's da 8th chappie! (poor stuffed bunni! Hehe.hope u like dis chapter!)  
  
MEE*-CrazieStarGurl- 0.o so many h's and ooooooo's.. but thx! Here's da 8th chapter! Hope u like it!  
  
Bit; *gulps* YOU!!!! AH! Juz kiddin! See! I updated. So u can't kill me! Oh wait, yeah u can, cuz I haven't updated dah other story.*sweatdrop* Well hope ya like it newayz! *hugs* BB4L!  
  
Rosetta- Thx again for BOTH da reviews! I'm glad I did good wit da humor part! Well, Here's da 8th chappie for ya!  
  
Daff Li- Thank you so much! Ur review made me very happy! I like being a good author.lol, hope u like dis chappie too!  
  
l2pup- Thx! Hehe.dis isn't exactly SOON, but I got it done right? Dats what counts! *sweatdrops* Dis one is da longest chapter yet! Sooo.hope ya like it! Bai!  
  
Kalli: If I missed neone. I'm sorry! Dun take it personally if I did miss somebody!  
  
Sakura: Sooooooooooooooo.....what do we do now?  
  
Tomoyo: U can try on a new outfit I made u Sakura-chan!  
  
Sakura: *sweatdrop* er,...riiiiiiiiiiiiiight Tomoyo-chan....*gulps* 'Again? plz let it be a reasonable one!'  
  
Tomoyo: Let's go Sakura! Syaoran will LOVE it!  
  
Sakura: *blushes* If u say so....  
  
K+M: *Hold bac laughter*  
  
Meiling: Suprise,Suprise...  
  
Kalli: *nods* *K+M look at each other then burst out laughing*  
  
Meiling: Poor Sakura!  
  
Kalli: Yep! I wonder what it'll be?  
  
Meiling: Probably whatever it is their wearing to dinner in this chapter!  
  
Kalli: *smiles knowingly* perhaps....we'll see! Now on wit da story!  
  
Key:  
  
*sighs and yawns* It hasn't changed. If u can't tell what sumthin is, go bac a chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Why me? *looks at CLAMP* Er,...could I have CCS? CLAMP: Hell no. Kalli: Could I at least Borrow it? CLAMP: Nope. sry, but here! *Hands me basket with all CCS DVDs ever made* Kalli: WOW!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS GREAT!!!!!!!!!!! *basket blows up* I knew it was too good to be true......damnit........Well, obviously the chances of me owning CCS are the chances of me NOT being broke...so u couldn't sue me neway. *sigh* Too bad..oh, well...on wit da story!  
  
Dedication: I want to dedicate dis to 2 ppl. Ice: For all ur reviews! And becuz deir funni! *hugz* Thankz again! And MEE*-CrazieStarGurl: For bein such a good friend! U supported me from da start! U probably didn't kno dis, but it was u who inspired me to become an author in the first place! So thanx again!  
  
Dinner Gone Crazy and....A New Girl?! By: Kalli  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`Sakura and Tomoyo's Room~~~~~~~~~`#$Normal P.O.V.#$~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright Sakura, are you ready to try it on?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"If I say no, do I have to try it on anyway?"asked Sakura. She just nodded. "Alright then, I'll try it on now." Tomoyo handed her an outift and Sakura walked in to the bathroom to try it on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~15 Minutes later~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked out of the bathroom with a shy look on her face. "KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed. Sakura winced. She was wearing a dark blue velvet skirt that went a little below her knees and a white dress tank-top with a 2 small vines with purple and pink flowers stitched halfway up each side of the shirt along with tan sandals that had a small silver lining.  
  
" How do I look Tomoyo?"  
  
"I just said you look kawaii! And you do! Would u prefer that I put a big pink bow and lace on it instead?"  
  
"Er,....I guess not. *sigh* Alright, I'll wear this to dinner tonight. But,...what are you wearing Tomoyo?"  
  
"This!" She held up a maroon shirt that was laced up at the sides with black string and a black skirt that went down to her ankles and had slits up to the knee with a pair of black,strappy, sandals.  
  
"That'll look great on you Tomoyo! What do you think the guys are wearing?"  
  
She shrugged. "Probably a pair of jeans and a shirt" Sakura giggled.  
  
"How formal. I'm sure they care as much as we do about what to wear."  
  
Tomoyo began to laugh along with Sakura. "Of course they do!...and as they would say..." she deepened her voice to make it sound like them. "We're such girls!" At this Sakura burst out laughing.  
  
"No, their probably saying "I'm a macho, macho man!" she said turning red from laughter.  
  
"Nah, their more like "I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my posse!" said Tomoyo with a small tear gathering in her eye.  
  
"No! Their saying "Man! I feel like a Woman!" At this they had tears streaming down their cheeks.  
  
"Uh-uh! Their singing "Hit Me Baby One More Time!" Sakura doubled over thinking of Eriol and Syaoran singing a Britney Spears song.  
  
"Nah, it's gotta be "I like big butts and I cannot lie!" Sakura wiped her tears and joined Tomoyo sitting together back-to-back.  
  
"You other brothers can't deny! When a girl walks in..." they stopped and faced the door which had just opened. It was Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura leaned over and whispered to Tomoyo. "When a Girl walks in...." and with that they collasped on the floor in a heap laughing with tears streaming down their cheeks.  
  
"Um,...we heard screaming and laughing, so we came to check on you....." said a puzzled Eriol.  
  
"And see if you were okay, but, what's so funny?" continued Syaoran.  
  
"First, one question, what are you guys wearing to dinner tonight?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"A pair of jeans and a shirt." Sakura looked over at Syaoran.  
  
"Same. Why?" he said.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and smiled then burst into a fresh round of laughter. Tomoyo leaned over and whispered. "I told u! Their such girls!" she said.  
  
They both doubled over and sunk down next to the beds. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other and slowly backed out the door with confused looks. That just got even more laughter from Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~1/2 an hour later~~~~~~~~~Meiling's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked in the door and saw Syaoran and Eriol sitting at the table. "Hey guys, where are Tomoyo and Sakura?" They looked at each other and pointed to a room on the right side of the hall. I just quirked an eyebrow and walked into their room. They were sitting there reading a magazine and laughing. I walked over and looked at what they were reading.  
  
"How to tell what kind of girl your guy is? Why are you reading this? Trying to find out what kind of girl Syaoran and Eriol are?" I said giggling.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah, so far Eriol is a 'Real English Lady'!"  
  
"And Syaoran is a 'Kick-Ass Chick'!" said Sakura. 'Perfect chance!'  
  
"Sooooooo.Sakura, when did Syaoran become your guy? I was wondering when you 2 would finally go out!" I said sending a wink at Tomoyo who quite obviously got what I was getting at.  
  
Sakura went beet red. "W..w..well, I..I.I.didn't mean he was actually my guy! It's just that Tomoyo was doin Eriol, so I.I kinda juz did Syaoran.." 'Mission accomplished!' I thought.  
  
"Er,...Why don't u do Touya, Meiling?" she said trying to change the subject. I thought about it 'Why not? I guess I could count him as my boyfriend.' I blushed at the thought.  
  
"Okay, I wonder how he and everybody are doing back in Tomoeda.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back in Tomoeda~~~~~~~Touya P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was waiting by the Ice Cream stand in the park for Yuki. 'Where are you? I bet Nakuru held him up again.' I checked my watch. 'That makes him 20 minutes late.' I then felt someone tap my shoulder.  
  
"Yuki! There you.Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else! Can I help you?" I found myself looking at a girl who looked my age that had dark blue hair a little bit past her shoulders that curled in and dark, creamy, caramel eyes. She was wearing a pink tanktop with jean capris and white runners.  
  
"Yeah..What's your name?" she asked me.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Touya. And you are?" she fluttered her eyelashes at me.  
  
"I'm Kitara Miko. You can call me Miko-chan." She said flirtingly. I was getting the feeling she had a crush on me..this wasn't good...  
  
"Er, yeah.I'm kinda waiting for someone, so if there's nothing else I can do for you.." She frowned.  
  
"Are you waiting for your girlfriend?" she said snidely.  
  
"Nope, I'm waiting for my best friend Yukito, and his girl friend, Nakuru" she went back to her flirtatious smiling face.  
  
"Oh, sooooo you don't have a girlfriend?" she said. I thought for a minute. 'I guess I would count Meiling as my girlfriend..we are sorta dating.I guess I'd call her my girlfriend.' I blushed at that thought. 'Plus, I'd much rather date her than this girl. She comes on WAY too strong and she's kinda scary'  
  
"Actually, I do. Her name is Meiling, and she probably would be meeting me today but she's on a class trip with her school. She's in the same class as my sister and her friends" she glared into space.  
  
"Is that right? Well, is she pretty? Prettier then ME?" she asked demandingly.  
  
"No offense, but I think she is, she's gorgeous." I could feel myself blushing. "She has raven-black hair and crimson/brown eyes. She's smart, pretty, funny, and we have a lot in common. Why did you want to know if I had a girlfriend?"  
  
She fluttered her eyes at me AGAIN . "Cuz I could be your girl if you wanted.." I was about to gag.  
  
"Er,.no thanks.." She glared at me.  
  
"TOUYA!" 'Thank you Yuki and Nakuru! Right on time!'  
  
"Er,.I gotta go! See you later Miko!" I yelled and ran as fast as I could to Yuki and Nakuru.  
  
~~~~~~~~Miko P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I glared at him as he walked off. 'Just you wait Touya, you'll be mine! I'll make you forget ALL about that Leiwing or whatever her name was. You will be mine!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`PCR Cabin 2 hours before the dinner~~~~~~Normal P.O.V~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling checked over the results one more time.  
  
"Alright! Touya is a kick-ass chick!" Sakura nodded and smiled.  
  
"So is Syaoran. What about Eriol, Tomoyo?" She pursed her lips and scanned the page once again.  
  
"Eriol is complicated. He's part Real English Lady, Kick-ass chick, and part Beta gal" Meiling shrugged.  
  
"Best of 3 worlds maybe?" Tomoyo quirked her eyebrow.  
  
"I guess so.What time is it?" Sakura took a quick glance at the clock.  
  
"It's 4:30, we have 2 hours before we have to go to Karina and Junasu's" both Tomoyo and Meiling gasped suprisedly (A/n: Is dat a word? Oh well, it is now!)  
  
"What?"  
  
"We only have 2 hours?!" said a wide-eyed Tomoyo. Sakura just nodded. They then proceeded to grab her and drag her to the bathroom to be 'made-up' as they called it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 2 hours later~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked out wearing their outfits and slight make- up. Meiling followed in the outfit that Tomoyo had made her. It was a bright red chinese style dress that was the same length as her fighting uniform just with short sleeves and was sprinkled with small yellow flowers. She was wearing a pair of helled flip-flop sandals that were black with red flowers and stripes. The whole outfit was topped of with a small yellow amulet on a loop silver chain around her neck..  
  
"You look beautiful Meiling!" said a very excited Sakura. Tomoyo nodded taping Meiling and Sakura.  
  
"It looks even better than I thought it would!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Then let's go!" said Meiling as they walked out the door with linked arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Outside with boys~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As expected the boys were wearing t-shirts and a pair of good jeans. Syaoran was wearing a dark green shirt and Eriol a red shirt. Syaoran checked his watch again.  
  
"C'mon Girls, we're gonna be late!" yelled Eriol. At that moment all 3 girls walked out with their arms linked. The guys just stared.and stared..and of course stared some more. The girls smirked at them.  
  
"Ready to go guys?" They snapped up.  
  
"huh? What?" They both said. Sakura giggled.  
  
"To dinner, but before we do, you might wanna wipe away that drool on your chins first!" They both blushed and shot her a look, then wiped off their chins. Tomoyo and Meiling held in their laughter. Eriol sighed and decided to try to be a little more dignified.  
  
"Tomoyo, my dear lady, may this poor, young gentleman accompany someone like youself to this dinner?" she giggled and blushed,  
  
"Why, of course you may, dear boy" she said teasingly. He shot her a look then offered her his arm. She took it and they started walking, Syaoran turned with a sly grin.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm stuck with a babe." He said eyeing Sakura, whom blushed crimson. "And a monster" he said with a smirk in Meiling's direction. She grinned and shot back at him.  
  
"Does my face really shine so much that you can see your reflection, Shaoran?" Sakura laughed at their little name-war.  
  
"Harsh Meiling, harsh." He rolled his eyes. "Well, can I escort both you lovely ladies tonight?" They nodded and each took hold of one arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~```At Junasu and Karina's cabin~~~~~  
  
Eriol rang the doorbell and stepped back. A blonde guy answered the door and gave a low whistle when he saw the 3 girls.  
  
"Hellooooooooooooooooo there..how may I help you beautiful ladies and gentlemen tonight" he said winking at the girls. The girls blushed while Syaoran and Eriol glared at him. He paid them no attention though.  
  
"Er,.are you Sato?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Why, yes I am! And you are?"  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura. And this is Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Meiling" she said pointing to the other 2 girls. He nodded and kissed each of their hands and smiled flirtatiously. They blushed and shyly smiled back.  
  
"So, what brings you here tonight?"  
  
"Junasu and Karina invited us for dinner" his eyes showed surprise.  
  
"Juna was able to make such gorgeous friends like yourselves?" he asked. Then they saw Junasu come up behind him and whack him with a frying pan.  
  
"You baka! Of course I can make friends!" she yelled.  
  
"yeah, but ones THAT gorgeous?" he asked teasingly. She glared and sighed.  
  
"Of course, not that you have a chance with any of them anyway!" she shot back. He winced.  
  
"That was cold Juna, that was cold" she rolled her eyes and then smiled at Sakura and the gang.  
  
"Come on in! Don't mind Mr. Wannabe player over here." She said smirking at Sato. He just glared. The girls giggled and walked in to the room. Inside the TV was blaring out MTV and a guy with spiky purpleish hair was sitting and watching it.  
  
"HEY JUNA! IS THAT SAKURA-TACHI?" They heard who they assumed was Karina from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah!" Karina walked out of the kitchen in a chef apron that said "Kiss the Cook". Sato laughed and said.  
  
"Can I actually kiss the cook?" that earned him a glare and an elbow in the ribs.  
  
"No, you perv, you can't" That's when the purple haired guy spoke up.  
  
"Honestly Sato, do you think you could be any less respectful to women? Our friends especially? Really." Sato put on a fake pouty face.  
  
"Less Respectful? I'm always nice and respectful to Juna and Kari!"  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!" They all yelled at him. He laughed nervously and blushed. The purple-haired guy rolled his eyes then got up and walked over to them.  
  
"I'm Seichii Watanabe, your welcome to call me Watanabe if you like." Sakura reached out and shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Kinimoto Sakura, This is Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Meiling" He smiled and shook each of their hands in turn. The girls took a chance to look the other 4 over. Watanabe was wearing a red collared shirt and dark jeans. 'Of course.' thought all 3 girls at the same time.  
  
Sato was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with khakis. And as Tomoyo,Sakura and Meiling had done, Junasu and Karina were dressed up a good deal more. Junasu had on a black short-sleeved dress that went down to her knees and was outlined in gold wearing a pair of gold flip-flops.  
  
Karina had dissapeared back into the kitchen. "Dinner will be done in a minute!" Karina walked out without the apron. She was wearing a dark blue ¾ top and a white skirt that went down to her knees with 2 small splits up the sides and black sandals.  
  
"What are we having?" asked Watanabe.  
  
"Mac and cheese made from scratch!" she said smiling. Sakura's stomach grumbled right at that moment.  
  
*sweatdrop* "Sorry, I guess I'm just hungry!" she said a little red.  
  
"It's ok, a pretty girl like you's gotta eat! And I'll make sure of it!" said Sato winking. Syaoran's eye started to twitch and he got red from anger. Meiling noticed and smiled. 'Oh dear and dense Syaoran! If only you knew that she loves u 2..'  
  
"Well, just make yourselves comfy, it'll be about 10minutes until it's done." They nodded. Meiling took a chair and Watanabe, Karina, Junasu, and Sato flopped down on the couch, and Tomoyo and Eriol took the other chair with Tomoyo sitting on Eriol's lap, leaving only one place left for Sakura and Syaoran..The Love Seat.  
  
Sakura sat down blushing nervously and smiled up at Syaoran who hesitantly sat down with a crimson-red face.  
  
Everyone was sitting and feeling relaxed until...BOOM!!!!!!!! Sakura jumped and ended up on Syaoran's lap.  
  
"What was that?!" she asked still very shaken. Then they all saw smoke coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"OH NO!" yelled Karina as she ran into the kitchen. Everyone stared after her in surprise.  
  
"Er,...Sakura are you okay?" asked a blushing Syaoran. (He's blushing becauz she's still on his lap) she nodded and looked up at him. She didn't seem to notice that she was on his lap still. Tomoyo looked over at Meiling and nodded at her. Meiling smiled and winked.  
  
"Say, Eriol, why don't we go...open the windows in the kitchen. We could probably use some help, Sato, Watanabe, Why don't you guys help us?" said Tomoyo. Sato nodded and smiled flirtatiously.  
  
"Anything to help a beautiful lady" he said. Eriol glared at him, then smiled and then mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"Ouch! I think something just bit me!" He said holding his thigh. Eriol smirked.  
  
"Who knows, let's go help Karina and open the windows, shall we?" he said happily. Sato just nodded and followed them into the kitchen.  
  
"Junasu, maybe we should go and open the other windows in the back of the house..you know, so the smoke doesn't get back there or anything" she said in a hinting tone. Junasu caught on and winked.  
  
"Yeah, we should! Li and Sakura, you guys can just stay here, we'll take care of it, let's go Meiling" and with that, they walked off to the back of the house. Sakura took a deep breath. She was blushing and trying to think of something to say. She looked up at him. Then she realized how close they were. Their noses were almost touching and she could feel his warm breath.  
  
He looked down at her. "I." he didn't finish, but he inched closer to her lips until their foreheads were touching and so were their noses.  
  
"Syaoran.." She whispered. And finally he leaned down and brushed her lips with his quickly, but before he could kiss her again, they heard footsteps. They quickly looked up. It was Karina along with Tomoyo and the rest.  
  
Karina smiled sheepishly. "Sorry guys, I guess the directions said 13 minutes, not 31. Hehe." Tomoyo was obviously trying to hold in her laughter while Sato and Eriol weren't even bothering. They were laughing their heads off while Watanabe just smiled, looking amused.  
  
"Go ahead and laugh, I know you want to guys" she said looking embarassed. Then Tomoyo burst and Sakura started laughing and was soon joined by Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's so funny?" said a confused Junasu. Karina told her what had happened and Junasu doubled over laughing while Meiling just giggled. Karina blushed.  
  
"Well, time to go to old dependable." She said.  
  
" 'Old Dependable'? What's that?" asked Sakura.  
  
Karina walked back into the kitchen and came back out holding up a box. "Good old instant Mac and cheese! It never fails us!" she said giggling. Sakura laughed.  
  
"I see! Well, we girls will go and help out while the guys can do their talking out here" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow, fair maidens..." said Sato frowning. Junasu rolled her eyes.  
  
"That was absolutely pathetic Sato. Resorting to a well-known line from a play? You ARE a sad person." He frowned.  
  
"And YOU are cruel and so mean to me!" he said fakely pouting. She rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Whatever, at least I'm not a perv."she retorted with a smirk. He pouted.  
  
"That was harsh Juna!" he said pretending to sniff. "Your always so mean to me! Why? Why do you hate me?"  
  
She sighed in exasperation. "I don't hate you, your just a perv. Why did we let you room with us, again?"  
  
He smiled as sweetly as he could. "Because you have a kind heart, and I said I'd be your best friend."  
  
"Uh, no thanks, Karina is my best friend, and as for a kind heart..well, it's not quite so kind towards YOU! U hentai!" he winced.  
  
"That was harsh Juna" she just shook her head. Karina popped her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey guys! Dinner is ready! Get it while it's hot! And we have plenty of soda to drink!" she said. After everyone got their food, Sato sat down between Sakura and Tomoyo and across from Meiling. He smiled at them.  
  
Eriol coughed and glared at him. Sato turned around and looked at him questioningly. "Yes?"  
  
"Your in my seat."  
  
"I am? I'm just trying to sit where I can be near the most beautiful ladies in this cabin tonight."  
  
"And the one your sitting beside is my girlfriend. PLEASE move" he said gritting his teeth.  
  
Sato smiled evilly. "Aw, come on, you don't HAVE to sit here, do you?"  
  
Eriol nodded."If you don't move, then you'll regret it" he said glaring at Sato. Sato just smirked at him. Eriol then picked up a fork full of macaroni and shot it at Sato's head. The problem: Sato ducked and it went straight across the table into Meiling's face. Everyone turned to look at her to see what she would do.  
  
Meiling stood up and picked up a huge scooping spoon with macaroni in it. "Okay, that does it." Then she pulled back the spoon and shot it at Eriol. But it missed and hit Sakura and got a little bit on Sato.  
  
Eriol started laughing. "Well thank you for taking care of that for me Meiling!" he said still laughing. Then.*SPLAT* Eriol was covered in macaroni there were bits of cheese in his hair.  
  
Sakura smiled up at him. "Gotcha." she said. He gave her a death glare, then picked up her fork and shot the macaroni once again across the table this time accidently hitting Watanabe. He had gotten some in his eyes so he couldn't see and shot it blindly, hitting Tomoyo.  
  
"Wrong person Watanabe."  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo."  
  
"It's ok. I'll just get someone else." She turned and hit Eriol smack in the face with her plate of mac and cheese and began to smear it all over his face and clothes.  
  
"Here ya go honey, hope you like extra helpings" he then smiled evilly.  
  
"Tomoyo, my sweet, come and give me a kiss!" her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh no! Hiirigizawa Eriol, you are not gonna kiss me in THAT outfit, I refu- " he had already pulled her to him into a hug.  
  
"Then you can give me a hug instead." He said smiling evilly. She pulled away from him and grabbed an unopened soda, shook it, then pointed it at him and opened it spraying..Junasu. Eriol had, once again, ducked avoiding getting hit.  
  
"Alright Tomoyo, let's go!" she yelled then blindly shooting macaroni which then hit Karina. She spit a little out of her mouth and blinked.  
  
"Some best friend you are, Junasu!"  
  
"Karina? Oops." then a huge macaroni war started, Meiling, Sakura, Watanabe, and Eriol were trying to hit each other getting plenty of misses and a few hits, while the same went for Junasu and Karina who were trying to hit Sato and Tomoyo, Sato especially. Finally, after they were about out of things to throw except for the big bowl that held the rest of the macaroni.  
  
Sakura stood up panting. "I *pant* think that *pant* maybe we should *pant* stop" they all nodded. Then Syaoran, who had stayed out of it so far and was still completely clean burst out laughing.  
  
"You guys *laugh* look *laugh* so *laugh* FUNNY!" he said, still laughing hard. They all looked at him then each other, then the macaroni bowl, nodded and looked back at Syaoran. They picked it up and started walking over to Syaoran. He looked up when he saw them move.  
  
"Hahaha.uh,.*nervously* hehe.what are you guys doing? Guys? Guys?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" they smiled and in unision said..  
  
"THIS!" and they dumped the entire bowl on his head, covering him in macaroni from head to toe. He smiled and grabbed them all up in a group hug.  
  
"I know you guys just needed a hug, right?" he said. They glared at him, but hugged back and got him even messier.  
  
"Seriously guys, we should clean this up now." Said Watanabe. The laughed and nodded.  
  
"Your right. Why don't you guys go and clean up?"  
  
"Okay, but we'll be back to help you guys clean up." They nodded. "Alright, hurry then" Sakura and her group ran out to go back to their cabin to get a shower. On the way, they met Chiharu and Yamazaki.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE YELLOW MACARONI AND CHEESE SWAMP MONSTERS!!!!!!" yelled Yamazaki. Then he got into his famed one- finger pose.  
  
"Did you know that swamp monsters were originally." Chiharu clamped her hand over her mouth and stared them.  
  
"Who are you guys?" she asked.  
  
"Hi Chiharu.." They chorused.  
  
She started laughing. "Sakura? Meiling?Tomoyo?Li-kun? Eriol? What happened to you guys?"  
  
"We had dinner at our friends' cabin and the main entrée was macaroni and cheese" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh! I didn't recognize you! But Yellow is really your color Tomoyo!"  
  
"haha! Very funny Chiharu!" Chiharu smiled.  
  
"I thought so too!" then Yamazaki reached over and swiped some from Syaoran's shirt and stuck it in his mouth.  
  
"Hey this is pretty good!" he said. Chiharu made a disgusted face.  
  
"Yamazaki!" The other girls made a face.  
  
"That was disgusting"  
  
"We didn't eat, but now I'm glad we didn't!"  
  
"Eww! Did you have to do that?" Yamazaki just nodded.  
  
"Yep" they grimaced.  
  
Eriol checked his watch. "We better hurry guys" They nodded and ran off.  
  
"Bye Yamazaki! Bye Chiharu!" they yelled. She waved still laughing.  
  
They walked into the cabin and rushed towards the bathroom.4 of them pushed and shoved to get into the bathroom.  
  
"Move it! I gotta get a shower!" (Syaoran)  
  
"So do I! Why don't you let ME through?!" (Meiling)  
  
"Eriol! Get your hand away from there! And don't tell me that was an accident!" (Tomoyo)  
  
"It was SO an accident! And I need to clean up the most!" (Eriol)  
  
"That wasn't an accident Eriol."(Tomoyo) "Was so!" (Eriol)  
  
"Who cares?! We need to clean up!" (Meiling)  
  
"Windy! Remove everyone from the doorway!" (Sakura)  
  
"WHAT?!" (Everyone else) Then Meiling, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo were swept away from the door and landed on the floor with a thud, while Sakura calmly walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
"SAKURA!" they yelled.  
  
"I'm next!" yelled Eriol.  
  
"I'm after Eriol!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"And I'm after Tomoyo! Syaoran, your last!" said a smiling Meiling. He groaned.  
  
"Thank you,Meiling. That's WONDERFUL news!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Your welcome!"she said laughing. He glared at her.  
  
Sakura then walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Syaoran's nose started to bleed.  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding." He blushed.  
  
"Y..Y.Yeah, I'm fi-" then he fainted. Tomoyo turned to Sakura and said  
  
"I think he liked what he saw,Sakura" she said.  
  
"Hoe?" she shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, Sakura, nothing at all" Sakura shrugged and walked off to change. The others took their showers and redressed in a t-shirt and shorts to go and help with the clean-up at Junasu's and Karina's.  
  
They opened the door and walked in. "We're back! What do we need to do?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Watanabe and Karina walked out with 3 full bags. "Take out the trash, and sweep"  
  
Tomoyo, Meiling, and Sakura grabbed the trash and left Syaoran and Eriol to the sweeping.  
  
They rolled their eyes "Lazy girls.." And walked to the kitchen to finish up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Sakura-tachi's cabin after getting back from cleaning~~~~~Sakura P.O.V.~~~~~  
  
I walked in feeling like I was gonna drop any second. I yawned once again.  
  
"Tired Sakura?" asked Eriol. I nodded.  
  
"I'm going to bed"  
  
"Okay goodnight Sakura, see you in the morning"  
  
"You too Eriol" I walked into my room and changed into my pajamas and brushed out my hair, then went out to find Tomoyo and Meiling. They were in the kitchen raiding the fridge.  
  
:Getting a late-night snack you 2?" They turned around to look at me. I burst out laughing. Tomoyo had a string of pasta hanging out of her mouth and sauce around her mouth, while Meiling had a piece of sushi halfway in her mouth and chopsticks in her hand.  
  
"Just couldn't wait and eat your food properly, could you?" I said laughing. "Well, anyway, I came to say good night, but I think I'll have to sit down. I can hardly walk, I'm so tired" I saw them glance at each other and smile. Uh-oh.it was THAT smile.the we-have-something-evil-planned smile that scared me..  
  
"HEY SYAORAN!!!!!!!!" yelled Tomoyo. He walked in in his boxers and a t- shirt. I could feel myself blushing.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you carry Sakura to her room? She's felling really tired!" My eyes widened. 'Tomoyo! Some best friend! Why me?!' I turned and shook my head.  
  
"Oh no! I can get there myself!" Meiling clamped a hand over my mouth.  
  
"Don't be silly Sakura! Syaoran would be happy to take you! Right?" she said glancing at him. I knew I must have been blushing 100 or more shades of red.  
  
He nodded. "Uh,.sure." He came over and picked me up into his arms and began to carry me to my room. He was really red. I wasn't that heavy, was I? Then I remembered.he had kissed me earlier. Could he maybe like me that way too? 'Don't be silly.it's just your wishful thinking, Sakura.'  
  
And before I knew it, he was laying me down on the bed. I smiled up at him.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran."  
  
"No problem, Sakura." He said smiling back at me. I reached up and hugged him. I could tell he was a little surprised, but he hugged back. Then I drew back a little bit and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He went a little red then leaned down and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Sakura." he said. He sounded a little nervous. I wondered why.  
  
"Goodnight Syaoran.." I replied. Then he walked out and closed the door behind him. I flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'That was just a friendly kiss earlier...right? I wish it was something more, but did he even feel the same way?..' I decided to worry about it tommorow, but for now I would just sleep..  
  
THE END  
  
Kalli: Whew! 15 pages! So long! Well, for all dat work, I hope I get plenty of good reviews!  
  
Kira: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz..  
  
Tomoyo: *sweatdrop* oh, Kira..  
  
Meiling: STILL sleeping?  
  
Sakura: Hoe..  
  
Kalli: *sighs* Newayz, here's the preview for da next chapter:  
  
Craft time! And a run-in with Taro! Uh-oh! The gang takes a nice, calm, serene horse-back ride..NOT! Sakura's horse spooks and who has to help her? Take a guess ppl! And Touya has to find a way to avoid Miko! Next time on: Horses, Girls, and.HELP!  
  
Kalli: And as always,..PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!! Well, Bai for now! 


	9. Horses, Girls, andHELP!

Kalli: Hiya! Me again! First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating for sooooooooooooooo long! I got grounded.......*groans* for a whole month.....*shudder* But, newayz, here's the review thanks as usual:  
  
Ice: Your best friend is an Alien? 0.o I think all of mine are...Send the MIB over here, wouldya? ^.^; Um..we called the Troll Control to take care of the Trolls and got my 9th chapter back! Hope u like it!  
  
Kawaiicherryblossom- U got it! ^.~ I hope this chapter is good! Happy reading!  
  
TomoyoMalfoy- Thanx! I'm glad you like it! ^.^ (can u tell I like smiley faces? lol)  
  
~*Angel*~ - I will! Thank you! I hope you like this one 2!  
  
Anime freak - *hides in corner* Yes ma'am! Lol, j/k! Thanks! Hope u enjoy this chappie!  
  
l2pup- Dun worry, this chapter doesn't have as much denseness (If that wasn't a word, it is now! Lol)  
  
LicyBabe2002- *smiles happily* Thankies! I'll be updating the othe one soon too! Hope u like both new chapters! (once I get the other one uploaded that is)  
  
  
  
Kira: *yawns* I'm awake now!  
  
Sakura: *sweatdrop* Hoe......  
  
Kira: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A HOE???????!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: *grabs Kira* Whoa girl, she didn't call you a hoe, Ho-eh is how it's pronounced and it's her lil phrase thingy!  
  
Kira: *blushes* Er.....I knew that!  
  
Meiling: Riiiiiiiiiight......suuuuuuure, you did Kira.......  
  
Kalli: *sweatdrop* Okay, now back to the semi-sane things in life.  
  
Meiling: Which would be?.....  
  
Kalli: Er......How am I supposed to know?  
  
Kira: Well, you COULD introduce our guest for this chapter.....  
  
Kalli: That's your job.....  
  
Kira: *sweatdrop* Oh yeah, so it is.......hehehe......Our guest is..Terada- sensei? *confused look*  
  
T,K,K,M,+S: Huh?  
  
Terada-sensei: *waves* Hello!  
  
Kalli: Er...Hi...  
  
Terada: *looks at Kalli* Did you do your homework young lady?  
  
Kalli: I'm not in your class..  
  
Terada: *sweatdrop* Oh..so your not...Sakura,Tomoyo,Meiling, did you guys do your homework?  
  
Sakura: We didn't have any sir...  
  
Terada: Uh..right, I'm just going to..you know,..shut up now...okay then...  
  
Tomoyo: *shakes head* Poor old Terada-sensei.  
  
S+M: Yeah...  
  
Kalli: Newayz, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I.Don't.Own.CCS. Happy? You better be..Grrr..  
  
Key:  
  
If you don't know it by now..too bad, I'm not writing it again.  
  
  
  
Horses,Girls, and..HELP!  
  
By: Kalli  
  
  
  
~~~Sakura's Dream~~~Sakura's P.O.V.~~~  
  
I looked around. I had had this dream before, I remembered this beach.  
  
"Sakura." I turned around. Was it Syaoran again? It was. I sighed in relief.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I lo-" And then I woke up. I shot up out of bed and looked at the time. '6:30 am. Well, I don't think anyone's up yet. I'll go ahead and get up. I'll just watch TV or something until everyone else gets up.' I quietly got out of bed and checked to make sure Tomoyo was still asleep.  
  
I tiptoed to the door and was about to open it when I heard Tomoyo mumble something.'Oh no! Did I wake her up?'  
  
I turned around to see if she was awake. She wasn't. *sigh* good. But what was she saying? I stepped closer to her to hear what she was saying.  
  
"Eriol...Eriol...pretty boxers..pink and frilly..you model them better than Sakura would."  
  
I had to stifle a laugh. 'Eriol? In pink,frilly boxers? Never!'  
  
I snuck out the door and tiptoed quietly into the kitchen. Then I heard a noise in the main room next to the kitchen.  
  
I grabbed the frying pan from the counter and snuck through the door into the main room. It was still dark, but I could see a figure walking towards the couch. I gripped the pan harder and snuck forward a little bit.  
  
"Yowch!" I heard the figure say as he bumped into something. Wait a minute, I recognized that voice.  
  
"Syaoran?" I said a little shakily.  
  
The figure looked at me sharply. "Sakura? Is that you?"  
  
I sighed in relief and flipped the light switch. It WAS Syaoran.  
  
"It's me. Thank goodness it's just you! I thought it was a homicidal maniac or something!"  
  
"How comforting"  
  
I smiled sheepishly. "Isn't it though?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and smiled. "So what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I just woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep" So it wasn't the whole truth, but I wasn't about to tell him about the dream.  
  
"Same here. Well, do you wanna watch TV or something?"  
  
"Sure. What's on?"  
  
" I dunno."  
  
We turned the TV on and started to surf through the channels.  
  
"Call now! The number is 123-" *click*  
  
"And the game is tied, with the score of 11-11, and-" *click*  
  
"It's the best thing you've EVER tasted! It's-" *click*  
  
"And that's why you should vote for-" *click*  
  
"Oh, Greg, how could you?! I thought y-" *click*  
  
"Syaoran! I wanted to watch that!"  
  
"What, the soap opera?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... it's so emotionaly deep!"  
  
He blinked a few times and then started laughing. "Deep? Sakura it's about a bunch of horny teenagers who are in lust, not love" (I would like to apologize to the ppl who like soap operas. *sweatdrop*)  
  
"Well..It's still interesting.."  
  
He shook his head still laughing a little. "Alright."  
  
"Really? Thanks Syaoran! Your so sweet!"  
  
He sighed. "Only for you Sakura, only for you"  
  
I happily grabbed the remote and switched it back to the soap opera.  
  
~~~15 Minutes later~~~  
  
I sniffed again and grabbed yet another tissue.  
  
(on TV) "Sheila, I love YOU, not Justine!"  
  
"Greg, after you cheated on me with her, I'm just not sure I can still trust you anymore!" said Sheila as she ran off crying into her hands.  
  
(In real life with Sakura) *sniff* "Greg, you idiot! Did you not realize that it was HER you loved, not Justine! Right, Syaoran?!"  
  
"Zzzzzzz"  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
I shook him. "Huh? Wha?"  
  
"You fell asleep"  
  
"I did? During the soap opera?"  
  
"YES! Right when Greg was telling Sheila that he loved her more then Justine and Sheila ran away!"  
  
He looked at me strangely. "Riiiight..okay then, I'm just gonna go back to sleep"  
  
She slapped him on the shoulder. "Syaoran! You can't go to sleep on me now!"  
  
"I can't?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sakura, it's over!"  
  
"Yes, I know that Greg and Sheila's relationship is over"  
  
"No, the show is over."  
  
"WHAT?! It can't be! I wanted to see if Justine told Thomas how she felt!"  
  
"Sakura. Get a hold of yourself! It.Is.A.Soap.Opera! It's SUPPOSED to be misleading!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Football would be better for you to watch than a soap opera"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good girl" said Syaoran as he flipped the channel to a Football game.  
  
~~~15 Minutes later~~~  
  
"GO TEAM GO!!!!!!!!!! THE OTHER TEAM'S GOT NOTHIN ON YA!!!!!!!!! NOTHIN, YA HEAR ME???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
Syaoran slid into his seat and shook his head. He then grabbed the remote and switched the channel. "No more football for you, Sakura"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shh! Be quiet! Let's try another channel!"  
  
I checked the clock. 7:15. "We could probably start breakfast now"  
  
"Waddya want to eat?"  
  
I thought for a minute. "I want..scrambled eggs"  
  
"Alright. I'll go ahead and start them." And then he walked into the kitchen. Then stuck his head back out and said. "And NO more football or soap operas for you missy!"  
  
I nodded and started surfing channels again. I stopped on MTV. Just videos playing.  
  
Yes! The song was "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" by Good Charlotte. I loved this song!  
  
I jumped up from the couch, scattering tissues and a blanket that got thrown off my shoulders and started singing along to the song.  
  
"Lifestyles of the rich and the famous, their always complainin! Always complainin'!" I then grabbed the closest pillow and pretended I was playing a guitar.  
  
"If money's such a problem, well, they got mansions, think we should rob them!"  
  
I grabbed the pillow and slid across the floor. Then I looked up and saw Syaoran,Eriol,Meiling, and Tomoyo staring at me with amused looks on their faces.  
  
"Uh..Hi guys..hehehe.." I blushed and laughed nervously. 'How embarrassing!'  
  
"Good morning Sakura, I see your getting your exercise in before you begin the day" said Eriol smirking.  
  
"Uh..yeah!" I replied.  
  
"It's a very..interesting routine Sakura!" said Meiling, who was obviously trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Yes, it's..refreshingly new!" said Tomoyo who was biting her lip to keep from bursting out laughing.  
  
"So THIS is how you manage to stay so thin" said Syaoran smiling at me with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Very funny guys. Syaoran, remember that time with the wooden mixing spoon, the apple, the electric wire and my brother?"  
  
Syaoran immediately shut up. "You do? In that case, BE GOOD!"  
  
He nodded. Eriol looked at me with a questioning look. "Wooden mixing spoon?"  
  
"Don't ask" said a grim looking Syaoran.  
  
"It might be safer if I don't"  
  
I then turned to Eriol. "And you,Eriol, do you want everyone to know about those cute lil smiley face and heart boxers you have?"  
  
He blushed and shook his head. "Then shut up"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Tomoyo. Unless you WANT me to tell everyone, Eriol especially, about what you were dreaming about this morning."  
  
She looked up quickly. "I-I-I don't k-know what your talking a-about S-S- Sakura!"  
  
"I think you do. I guess I'll just have to remind you then."  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T! I mean, please don't. Fine, I DO know what your talking about, but please don't say anything!"  
  
I smiled triumphantly. Then I turned to Meiling who looked a little unsure of herself. "Now, Meiling, I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone to know who you had a crush on in the 7th grade, now would you?"  
  
#$Meiling P.O.V.#$  
  
My eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"  
  
She smiled knowingly. "Oh, but I would, and You know it!"  
  
I hung my head in defeat. "Fine"  
  
Syaoran turned to me with a quirked eyebrow. "Who DID you have a crush on?"  
  
"None of your business!" I said giving him a death-glare.  
  
"I WILL find out!" He said glaring back.  
  
"How? Ya gonna seduce Sakura and get her to tell you? Cause she's the only other person besides me who knows." I watched as his eyes got as wide as they could probably go. 'Ha! Take that you lil smart-ass cousin of mine! Score- Meiling:1 Syaoran:0'  
  
Sakura and Syaoran turned beet red. 'Mission accomplished!'  
  
"Meiling!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"I wouldn't seduce Sakura!"  
  
I smiled evilly. "You know you want to!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Riiiiiiiiiiight.uh-huh, suuure, whatever you say!"  
  
They were both beet red at this point. I smiled evilly and winked at Tomoyo who smiled and gave me a thumbs-up sign.  
  
Eriol cleared his throat. "Sooooo..what do you guys feel like doing today?"  
  
Tomoyo thought for a minute. "We could go to the Arts and crafts section. I hear their teaching people how to make ornaments. Maybe I could use some for that Christmas outfit for Sakura..."  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"Um...sure Tomoyo, we could do that..."  
  
"Can we go horse-back riding after that?" asked a very hyper Sakura.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Arts and Crafts Center~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~~  
  
"Hi everyone! I'm Sugino and today we're making Christmas ornaments! This sheet shows you which designs you can choose from. I'll pass some around so everyone can decide which one they want to do, alright?" said the instructor passing around sheets of paper with Christmas designs. (Merry X-mas, Hannukah, and Winter Solstice Minna-chan! Even though in this story, it's still summer, I thought I'd put sumthin in there to celebrate the Holidays!)  
  
Meiling held up a snowflake design. "I like this one"  
  
Tomoyo held up one with a Reindeer on it. "This would go great with Sakura's Christmas costume!"  
  
Sakura: *sweatdrop* "Hoe...you've already made me one Tomoyo?"  
  
She nodded. "Yep! You'll look so cute!" she said clasping her hands and getting starry eyes.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol looked on, seemingly very amused.  
  
Tomoyo saw this and smiled evilly. "And I've got Syaoran and Eriol's too!"  
  
All the sudden, the 2 guys didn't seem to think it was so funny anymore.  
  
All 3 girls laughed at their faces. Tomoyo grinned. "I was just kidding guys! I know your upset, but I MIGHT have time to fit in 2 more costumes for you, if you want..."  
  
They both shook their heads vigorously(sp?) . "That's what I thought. Which designs did you choose?"  
  
Eriol held up an angel-shaped one and Syaoran held up a...  
  
"Pickle?! What on Earth did you pick a PICKLE design for?"  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno. I heard there was some kind of tradition about it, so I thought it might be an interesting one to do" (We have a pickle ornament on our tree, but I'm not sure what the tradition was for it. If anyone knows, plz tell me!)  
  
Meiling shook her head and turned to Sakura. "Which one did you pick, Sakura?"  
  
She held up a Stocking design with little shapes and figures on it.  
  
"That's so cute!"  
  
She blushed. "Thanks!"  
  
Then the instructor spoke. "Alright, now that you have chosen your designs, I'll hand out the material. Use markers to outline the shape on the material, then cut it out and add whatever you like to it. There's paint,glitter, and other supplies on the cabinet in the back!"  
  
After a few minutes, everyone had their ornaments cut out and were putting their own designs on them.  
  
"Waddya think?" saked Tomoyo after a while.  
  
Meiling looked up and quirked her eyebrow. "It's a really cute Dog!"  
  
"It's supposed to be a Reindeer"  
  
"Oh..uh, nice Reindeer then"  
  
Tomoyo glared at her. "Thanks Meiling.."  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "Your welcome!"  
  
Then finally, The finished product: Disasterously hideous ornaments.  
  
Tomoyo's Reindeer now looked like a deformed dog.  
  
Meiling's snowflake looked like a white lump of coal.  
  
Sakura's stocking looked like a candle with a small, round lump on the bottom.  
  
Eriol's angel-outline looked like a square mickey-mouse.  
  
And Syaoran's pickle was the only one that looked alright..minus the fact that he accidently painted it purple instead of green.  
  
"Er..Syaoran, your pickle is.."  
  
"I know Meiling, it's purple. It was SUPPOSED to be green, but it just kinda..."  
  
"Got screwed?"  
  
He shot a look at her. "I would've put it differently, but, yeah"  
  
Sakura giggled. "It turned out better than mine did."  
  
"No it didn't! Your candle looks great Sakura! Except it's got a little lump at the bottom"  
  
"It's a stocking Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh..um, it's lovely! Really!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna chop that lil lump off and say it's a candle."  
  
"Good idea"  
  
Meanwhile Syaoran and Meiling were still arguing.  
  
"Well, you screwed up on your color too Meiling! Don't you know that coal is supposed to be black, not white?"  
  
"It's a snowflake thank you very much!"  
  
"Well then you screwed up REALLY bad!"  
  
"At least I have a white lump! Yours looks more like an eggplant than a pickle!"  
  
"That's just because it's purple!"  
  
Then Eriol butted in. "Now children, you shouldn't be arguing about my cute little descendents eggplant and Meiling's white lump"  
  
"It's a pickle that's painted purple." Meiling stifled a laugh. Syaoran eyed her."ON ACCIDENT!"  
  
"And mine is a snowflake!"  
  
Eriol doubled over laughing. "You guys suck at making ornaments!"  
  
"Where's yours?"  
  
He abruptly stopped laughing. "Er."  
  
"Let's see it."  
  
Eriol held out his ornament.  
  
Meiling looked at it for a second. "They had a Mickey Mouse one? I would've done that one instead. It's kinda square though."  
  
"It's supposed to be an angel"  
  
Syaoran snickered. "Good job."  
  
Eriol glared at him. "Same to you, Mr. Purple Pickle"  
  
Tomoyo quirked her eyebrow. "Mr. Purple pickle?"  
  
Eriol nodded. "That's right."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo rolled their eyes. "Whatever"  
  
"Can we go Horse-back riding now?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure. I'm ready to go. What about you guys?" asked Syaoran.  
  
They all nodded, even though Eriol seemed a lil hesitant.  
  
~~~~Horse Stables~~~~#$Eriol P.O.V.#$  
  
This.Was.A.Stupid.Idea! I should've never some here in the 1st place! Horses scare me...ever since that pony ride when I was 7 years old. I shuddered.  
  
Tomoyo turned around and looked at me. "Eriol, is there something wrong?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nope, just fine!" I smiled the best I could.  
  
She looked at me quizically. "If you say so.."  
  
We walked into the stables and I looked around at all the horses. They looked mean and vicious. Especially the one with the red bows in the corner..scary..red, the color of blood.  
  
Sakura squealed excitedly. "Horsies!"  
  
Horsies...evil creatures...  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
My head snapped up. "What?"  
  
It was Meiling who had spoken to me. "Why are you glaring at that Horse in the corner?"  
  
"It looks evil"  
  
"Evil? It has lil red bows in it's hair and it's so cute!"  
  
"It still looks evil..."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Right, surrrrre..."  
  
Then, a lady with short black hair and blue eyes came walking up to them. "Hi there! You guys here to ride?"  
  
We all nodded. She smiled. "Great! I'm Risa, the instructor here. It's a Trail ride you want, right?"  
  
Again, we nodded. "Alright then, I've got to go take care of the last group. We had a lil accident with one of them, but they'll be fine. So, I'll let my stablehand take care of you. Watanabe!"  
  
Watanabe walked out of one of the stalls and smiled. "Oh! Hey guys! Here for a ride?"  
  
"Yep!" said Tomoyo cheerfully.  
  
Risa looked from him to us. "You guys know each other?"  
  
Watanabe nodded. "Yep."  
  
She smiled. "Great! Even better! Watanabe, I'll let you take care of them, okay?"  
  
He nodded. Then turned to us. "Alright..who wants to pick their horse first? Only a few of these horses can't be ridden."  
  
Sakura snapped her arm up. "I do!"  
  
"Alright. Which one do you want?"  
  
She pointed to a black mare with a few white spots in the corner. "That one!"  
  
He smiled. "Good choice. Her name is Black Cherry. She's very gentle, but she likes to go fast, I should probably warn you"  
  
"I like her name!"  
  
"I thought you might. How about you Tomoyo?"  
  
She looked around and then walked over to a dark-brown mare with a white streak down her face and petted it's nose. "Can I have this one?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. She's sweet, but she likes to nip at ya sometimes. Her name is White Chocolate. Choco girl for short."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Choco girl, huh? It's a cute name"  
  
"Risa came up with it. She called her that one day and it just stuck, I guess"  
  
"I see."  
  
He then looked at Meiling. "What about you?"  
  
"I want a horse with Spirit."  
  
"You'd probably like Bonita then. Risa named her after a horse she read about in a book"  
  
Meiling smiled. "Okay where is she?"  
  
He pointed to a grey/white horse that was pacing around in her stall. Meiling walked over and stuck her head into the stall. "Bonita!" Bonita's ears pricked and she walked over to Meiling and sniffed her hair. Meiling patted her on the neck. "Your right. I like her already."  
  
Watanabe smiled. "Good. Which ones do you guys want?"  
  
Syaoran pointed to the chestnut horse with the white star on it's forehead that he was petting. "I'll take this one."  
  
"Alright. That's Flame.He's a little bit mean sometimes, but he's usually obedient."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
I looked around at the remaining horses. My eyes finally landed on a somewhat gentle looking one that was a yellowish color. "Can I ride that one?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nope sorry. She's got a bad foot right now. You could have..." He looked around. And pointed to the evil-looking horse in the corner. "That one. The rest can't be ridden because their too mean or not in good condition."  
  
I frowned. Not good. "I-I-I-I g-guess.." I stuttered nervously.  
  
About 10 minutes later we were ready to go...to hell in my opinion, on a trail ride according to everyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~Meanwhile back in Tomoeda~~~~~~#$Touya P.O.V.#$~~~  
  
I sighed. 'Another boring day. Great. I wish I was on that trip that Sakura was taking right now. I could be sleeping in right now' I yawned.  
  
Then the Teacher walked in. "Sit down please! I have an announcement!"  
  
After everyone was sitting down, he cleared his throat. "We have a new student. She just transferred over her from Kyoto, so please make her feel welcome. Come on in" he said turning to the door. The door opened and in walked..Oh no! Not her again! "Class, I'd like you to meet Kitara Miko!"  
  
She walked into the room caught my eye and winked. I sunk into my seat and mumbled under my breath 'Great, I don't wanna deal with this stupid girl. Please let her just leave me alone!'  
  
"Kitara-san, you can sit next to Kinomoto-kun. Kinomoto, please raise your hand."  
  
I hesitantly raised my hand and frowned. She happily walked over to her new seat and smiled at me. I turned to Yuki for help, but he was too busy flirting with Nakuru. 'Yuki! Don't do this to me!'  
  
"Hi there.."  
  
I twitched. "Uh...hi..."  
  
"Could you show me around the school later?"  
  
"Er.I can't, but Nakuru will. Right Nakuru?"  
  
Her head snapped up. "What?"  
  
"Show Kitara-san around the school."  
  
She looked at me like I was crazy and I gave her a desperate look. She sighed. "Yeah, I will. Kitara-san, I'm Akizuki Nakuru. Nice to meet you, I'll show you around the school if you like"  
  
Miko blinked and faltered a bit but then nodded slowly. "Okay."  
  
"Is after school today alright?"  
  
"Sure. And you can call me Miko"  
  
"You can call me Nakuru."  
  
Okay, now I was confused. Did Miko and Nakuru just have a good conversation? And Miko didn't argue with her about Nakuru showing her around instead of me? Whoa...  
  
Nakuru leaned over "Touya, why am I showing her around?"  
  
"So I don't have to"  
  
"You owe me big time for this one."  
  
I sighed. "Alright, what do you want?"  
  
She rubbed her chin and smiled. "10 ice cream cones that you buy"  
  
I sighed. "Fine"  
  
"I wasn't done. I want you to not call Sakura 'Kaijuu' AND be nice to her"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Want me to tell Miko that your going to show her around instead?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then meet my commands"  
  
I hung my head. "Fine"  
  
Nakuru smiled happily. "Good boy!"  
  
'Welcome to Hell. Population: Touya Kinomoto'  
  
~~~~Back with Sakura-tachi~~~~#$Watanabe P.O.V.#$~~~~  
  
I looked back at Eriol trying not to laugh. "Are you SURE your okay back there?"  
  
"Yeah..I-I-I'm just f-f-fine!" Eriol was gripping the reins and saddle horn as hard as he could. I tried not to laugh when I remembered that when I told Eriol to use a helmet, he asked if he could have shoulder and knee pads too. I had asked him why and he had said it was because he was positive that Angel ("Evil" horses name) was evil and out to destroy the Earth or something along those lines. The others seemed to be just fine with their horses.  
  
Sakura and Black Cherry had immediately taken a liking to each other and were going along peacefully on the trail.  
  
After Choco girl laid her head on Tomoyo's shoulder and Tomoyo squealed that she was "Very Kawaii!" they had gotten along perfectly.  
  
Meiling and Bonita were bonding great too. They seemed to have a lot in common and Meiling obviously loved Bonita's spirit.  
  
Syaoran and Flame had been playfully nudging/hitting each other and were going along at a fast walk behind him.  
  
Angel was usually well liked by just about everybody, so I couldn't figure out why Eriol didn't like her. Maybe he'd had a bad experience before.  
  
"Alright guys! We're coming to a stream, so be ready to get a little wet, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" they all chorused behind me.  
  
#$Normal, P.O.V.#$  
  
All the horses went across the stream fine, but after they got over, that's when the trouble started. They were walking along peacefully, until a squirrel ran in front of Sakura's horse. Black Cherry spooked and shot off in a full run.  
  
"SAKURA!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran turned his horse and took off after her.  
  
Sakura was clinging tightly to the saddle and reigns, hoping that it would end soon.  
  
Syaoran was catching up quickly and soon he was close enough to grab the reigns of Sakura's horse and slow them down until they came to a stop.  
  
He took a moment to catch his breath and then looked at Sakura, who seemed to be unconcious. He slipped off his horse and led both horses to a nearby tree and tied them to one of the branches and then lifted Sakura out of her saddle and placed her on the ground.  
  
"Sakura, wake up, c'mon Sakura"  
  
Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Am I alive?"  
  
"Yes, I stopped your horse. You were just unconcious, that's all"  
  
She looked at him for a few seconds without blinking. He started to blush and blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
She then hugged him tightly. "You saved my life. Thank you, Syaoran"  
  
He hugged her back. "Your welcome Sakura. But you probably would've lived even if I hadn't stopped your horse."  
  
She gripped his shirt. "Well, I'm still glad you stopped it when you did. I owe you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. C'mon, we should probably head back so they don't think we're lost."  
  
She nodded silently. Then stopped for a sec. "Can I ride with you?"  
  
He blushed lightly and nodded. "Sure."  
  
She smiled gratefully. "Thanks."  
  
He looped Sakura's horse's reigns around the horn on his saddle, then boosted himself into the saddle and pulled Sakura on after him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned close to him. He started to blush a deep red and got even redder when she snuggled close to his neck and he could feel her warm breath at the back of his neck.  
  
"Syaoran"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Um...why did you kiss me yesterday?"  
  
He froze a little bit and slowed the horse down. "I guess...it just...felt..natural.."  
  
"Natural?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I..well, I...I WANTED to kiss you.." He said blushing. 'And here comes the rejection.'  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Then he heard someone yelling. "Li! Sakura!" It was Watanabe's voice. 'Thank you Watanabe!'  
  
"Over here!" he yelled back.  
  
He heard footsteps coming towards them. He leaned back towards Sakura and whispered. "I'll give you an answer to that question if you meet me later at 5:30 on the beach at the part near all those palm trees, okay?"  
  
She nodded and leaned forward. "Before Tomoyo and the others come and see this.." And she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He reached up to touch the spot where she had kissed him. 'I'm never washing my cheek again.'  
  
"Are you guys alright?" asked a panicked Tomoyo as she came running up to them. They nodded and smiled.  
  
"We're fine Tomoyo" said Sakura hopping off and hugging Tomoyo. Tomoyo was so nervous she didn't even seem to notice that Sakura had been riding with Syaoran. Neither did Meiling as she came up and hugged both Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"I'm glad you guys are okay." Said Watanabe, who looked relieved.  
  
"Where's Eriol?" asked Sakura looking around.  
  
Meiling sweatdropped. "Clinging to a tree yelling that he refuses to get back on 'The Evil One'"  
  
Syaoran started snickering. "I'm going to hang this over his head every chance I get!"  
  
Sakura elbowed him. "Syaoran!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Let's go pry our village idiot off the tree"  
  
"Good idea" said Meiling heading back to where Angel was standing looking at Eriol 'hugging' the tree.  
  
~~~~Later on at the Beach where S+S are meeting~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$ (a/n- I'm gonna skip some time, but I'm sure you don't mind THAT much, do u?)  
  
Sakura sat down under a palm tree and looked over the ocean. Then her eyes widened. 'I remember this. This was my dream, except it's real this time.'  
  
A twig snapped and a voice spoke. "Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have something to tell you"  
  
He came and sat down next to her. "I..."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Kalli: CLIFFY!!!!!!!!! Woohoo! If you wanna know what happens, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Smiles Thank you VERY much and have a nice day! (  
  
Sakura: Is he gonna tell me he loves me?  
  
Kira: Maybe..  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!!!!!! We must tape this!  
  
Kalli: Sorry guys, this is a private conversation for S+S  
  
T+M: Please?  
  
Kira: You heard the lady.  
  
Terada-sensei: I'm confused..  
  
Kira: Don't worry about it...just don't think to much.  
  
Terada: *nods*  
  
Kalli: Here's the preview for the next chapter:  
  
Syaoran tells Sakura that he..you'll have to wait and find out. And...*drumroll* TRUTH OR DARE GAME SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I told you we were still gonna have the game, didn't I?) Next time on "Confession and the Deadly T/D Game!"  
  
Ja! And don't forget to R+R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Confessions and the Deadly TD Game

Kalli: Hi! Me again (duh) sorry it took so long to update! As always, the review thanks from the last chapter:  
  
Nightswift: There's a lil E+T at the beginning, but I promise I'll put more in the next chapter! And you'll see who the next guest is! ^.~  
  
AmbieChan: AMBIE!!!!!!!! *hugs* Hey! Tell me if this chapter sounds like u and ur friends! It's almost too weird how much in common ur life has wit my story! Kewl, huh? Lol, I FINALLY updated for ya!  
  
ZZandDK-lover: Thank u! I forgot what the tradition was! SHOUT-OUT TO ZZAND DK-LOVER FOR TELLING ME WHAT THE TRADITION WAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, newayz, Thank u! BTW, who was ur friend?  
  
Ice: SECURITY! I NEED THAT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! JEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've got a big-ass cookie! *waves around big-ass cookie* Good girl. Newayz, thank u once again! *sniffs* UR SO KIND!!!!!!!!! Ok, so what if it's in a semi- screwed up way, ur still kind! Lol. Hope this chappie is as good as the last one.  
  
Kawaiicherryblossom: Thank u again! *hugs* Ur a great reviewer! Hope u like this one!  
  
Kira: We sent Terada-sensei home with some aspirin. *sniffs* That little moron stole my pocky! Hmph. Our guest for this week is Eriol! (Here ya go, Nightswift!)  
  
Kalli: How bout a short interview?  
  
Eriol: Okay.  
  
Kalli: How did you feel about your encounter with Sato in chapter 9?  
  
Eriol: *thinks* It was........HORRIBLE! TERRIBLE! THAT IDIOT BETTER STAY AWAY FROM TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: *rolls eyes* riiiiiiight.  
  
Meiling: Tricksters unite and kill Sato! Why you ask? Becuz I'm bored!  
  
Sakura: That's not nice, Meiling!  
  
Kira: I like mac n cheese.  
  
Kalli: *sweatdrop* Right. Now shut up.Newayz, so, Eriol, what's it like being the boyfriend of Tomoyo ?  
  
Eriol: 2 words: Hell yeah.  
  
Tomoyo: Tell me about it Stud!  
  
Meiling: Too much 'Grease'.  
  
Sakura: I agree.  
  
Kira: alrighty then.  
  
Eriol: Ok.  
  
Kalli: What color are Yamazaki's eyes and when did he last open them?  
  
Eriol: Chiharu says his eyes are brown and he opens them in his sleep. *sweatdrop*  
  
Kira: Interesting.  
  
Sakura: Hoe. This is so messed up!  
  
Kalli: So, girls, what is ur opinion of Inuyasha, from, er, Inuyasha?  
  
Meiling: The dog guy with white hair and fangs?  
  
K+K: Yep.  
  
Tomoyo: He's hot.  
  
Eriol: *mutters* Stupid dog guy............  
  
Kalli: Very.  
  
Kira: *stares into space blankly* Wanna get a........lamp.  
  
K+M:*sweatdrop* Lamp?  
  
Kalli: And we'll be starting the story now. Heheheh.......ya, newayz, continuing.  
  
Key:  
  
I sure hope ur memory is good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of it's characters and whatever.  
  
Confessions and the Deadly T/D Game  
  
By: Kalli  
  
~~~~~~Back at the Cabin with Meiling ,Tomoyo, and Eriol~~~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
Tomoyo snuggled closer to Eriol while Meiling sat in the recliner scanning through the channels.  
  
"There's nothing on." Muttered Meiling in a monotone.  
  
"No kidding. I guess we could always make our own entertainment, right Tomoyo?" said Eriol wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Romeo. There's nothing good to do without Syaoran and Sakura to tease."  
  
Then all 3 of them paused. "Syaoran and Sakura aren't here."  
  
Meiling slowly asked "Do you think that they snuck off to- well, ya know......"  
  
"No! Their much to innocent to even think of that, right?" said Tomoyo frantically.  
  
"Of course, Tomoyo dear! They'd never. At least I don't think. Well.....then again, they might. THEY DID!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SURE THEY DID!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The 3 started running around. "WHERE COULD THEY HAVE GONE TO DO SUCH A THING?!" screamed Meiling.  
  
While Tomoyo and Meiling were still going nuts over the situation at hand, Eriol stopped and gave them a that-is-SO-obvious look. After a while, they noticed and froze where they were. "Any ideas, Eriol?"  
  
"The beach of course! It's a dream place for romantic lovers to go to release their passion for one another!"  
  
They gave him a quizzical look. "How would you know?"  
  
"Tomoyo, I have had many a dream where you and I were on the beach and we-"  
  
"EEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! ERIOL!!!!!! DON'T TELL US ABOUT YOUR GROSS PORNO DREAMS WITH TOMOYO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "That's just gross! Wait, were we married? Cuz then it'd be okay, and we could happily-"  
  
Meiling covered their mouths. "You 2 have really sick minds! But, unfortunately, Eriol is right, so we better go look for them. But be prepared to cover your eyes."  
  
They nodded silently and walked out to go find the 'passionate lovers on the beach.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~S+S on the beach (Innocent stuff here, ppl! Nothing like what Tomoyo-tachi were thinking!)~~~~~~~~~#$ Syaoran P.O.V.#$  
  
"I..." I trailed off a bit. 'Should I tell her? What if she rejects me and we end up having one of those really awkward relationships? I don't think I could take that.'  
  
"C'mon Syaoran, you can tell me. It sounds to me like it might be something personal. You sound so hesitant. But you shouldn't be! After all, I think it's better to regret doing something than to regret not doing it and wondering what would've happened, ne?"  
  
"I guess your right. But if I tell you, I'm not sure what would happen."  
  
"Tell me. Please?"  
  
Uh-oh. The puppy eyes. Not the puppy eyes! Can't.Resist. PUPPY EYES!!!!!!!! I mentally slapped my forehead. 'Now look what I've gotten myself into! Oh well, here it goes'. "I-I-Iloveyou!" I stammered out quickly. I immediately got bright red.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you."  
  
I took a deep breath. 'Okay, yes I can, yes I can, yes I can!' I did the best I could to calm myself. But considering I was sitting next to a person I'd loved for years, it was a lot harder than usual. "Okay. Sakura, I. Love. You!"  
  
She stared at me with wide eyes. "Really?"  
  
I nodded grimly. "Yea." I sighed when I looked at the surprised expression on her face. "I know, you don't feel the same, right? Well, don't worry. I'm okay with just being friends. I pro-"  
  
I was cut off by Sakura tightly hugging me. "I love you too, Syaoran." She whispered in my ear.  
  
'Oh.My.God. Did she just say. That. She loves me too?' "W-what?" I stammered.  
  
She giggled lightly. "I love you too."  
  
'She loves me? DUDE! SHE LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!! YESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I happily hugged her back. It was pretty quiet at that moment because there was nothing we could say to express the way we felt right then.  
  
Unfortunately, the silence was interrupted. "SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!"  
  
"I think that Eriol and Meiling are looking for us."  
  
"Yea." I said grumpily.  
  
"Now,now Syao-chan, don't look so upset. Plus, your cuter when your happy." She said winking.  
  
"Fine." I said blushing.  
  
She giggled lightly. And then came, yet again,........ "SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
The voice was much closer and since it was Tomoyo this time, much louder. We both jumped, and since we were still hugging, tripped over each other, and I ended up landing on top of her.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!! SAKU- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Tomoyo had found us, and just our luck, at the worst possible time.  
  
We looked over and saw her gaping with shock. " I didn't think Eriol was serious when he said that you 2 would do that, but I guess he was ri-" and before she could finish, she fainted.  
  
Eriol and Meiling burst through the trees at that moment. "Tomoyo! What's going- AH! Syaoran! What the HELL do you think your DOING?!" screeched Meiling with fire in her eyes.  
  
"It's not what it looks like! We were hugging and Tomoyo scared us and we tripped, and-"  
  
Eriol smiled slyly. "Syaoran, you dog. Not a bad excuse, but you could definitely do better."  
  
"Eriol! You are officially number 1 on my list of people to strangle right now!" yelled Sakura, who slid out from under me and made a run to get to Eriol.  
  
By this time, Meiling had succeeded in waking Tomoyo up, and she was now filming everything. To stop Sakura from strangling her boyfriend, she quickly asked. "What exactly WERE you 2 doing? Huh, Sakura?"  
  
That stopped her. I spoke up for her. "I had to tell her something."  
  
"And what was that?" she asked hintingly.  
  
Sakura smiled confidently and said. "He asked me if I wanted to help him destroy all the camera and video camera companies ever made so that you wouldn't be able to film us, and I whole-heartedly agreed."  
  
I had to hold in my laughter at Tomoyo's face. "Why would you be so cruel?"  
  
"Why are you?" I muttered under my breath.  
  
She whipped around with a twitching eyebrow. "Come again, Syaoran?"  
  
"Uh, nothing, Tomoyo, nothing at all." I replied sarcastically.  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes. "You guys are all nuts. Now let's get back to the house, okay? I don't think we wanna hear what was going on between you 2." She said eyeing me and Sakura. "So I won't ask."  
  
We silently trudged back to the house, and when we got there, Eriol, who had snuck ahead of us to avoid Sakura's wrath, was sitting on the couch munching on chips. He looked up smiling. "Took you long enough." He said.  
  
"Don't think for a second that I've forgotten who's number 1 on my list of people to PAINFULLY strangle to death, Hiirigizawa." She said dangerously.  
  
He smiled and put up a magic shield around him. "Ha! Now you can't do anything."  
  
"Wanna bet?" she asked with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"Of course. Nothing gets through this shield!" he said triumphantly.  
  
"All I have to do is one thing to make you twinge in fear."  
  
"And what's that?" he laughed.  
  
"Horsies." She said quietly.  
  
He froze and cringed. "NO!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Shut up already, you wimp!" said Meiling, pointing at Eriol.  
  
"I'm not a wimp!"  
  
"Horsies."  
  
"I'm a wimp." He said dejectedly and sunk into the couch.  
  
"Well, I love ya anyways." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what have we got to eat?" I asked.  
  
Sakura went over to the cabinets and opened each one. They were all empty. And so was the refrigerator.  
  
"Great." I mumbled. Then I looked at Eriol, who was munching on the one source of food we had left. "Eriol."  
  
He stopped and held out the bag. "Hehe.....sorry." I looked inside. Empty.  
  
Meiling pulled Eriol up by the back of his shirt and growled lowly. "If you want to live, you'll go out and buy us some food, buddy. Since YOU ate the last thing we had!"  
  
"I'll go!" he said quickly.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
"I'll go too." Said Tomoyo. "I have to get a few things for me, Sakura, and Meiling."  
  
"Just tell me what it is and I'll get it for you!"  
  
"No, it's something that I have to get. Trust me."  
  
"No really, it's fine, I'll just pick it up for you."  
  
"Um, I don't think you understand. It's for the GIRLS." Meiling and Sakura blushed slightly and turned away.  
  
He looked confused for a moment. "For the gir- OH! Ok, I'll let you get that." He said blushing. I sighed. 'It doesn't take a Rocket scientist to figure out what she's talking about.'  
  
So, they left, leaving me, Sakura, and Meiling alone. I flipped on the TV and after a minute, Meiling dragged a protesting Sakura back to their room. 'I wonder what they're gonna talk about.' I shrugged and continued watching TV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Girl's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~ #$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
Meiling sat Sakura down on her bed, then turned to her with an extreme look of curiosity. "Spill. What were you 2 REALLY talking about out there?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Promise you won't tell Tomoyo. Not yet. I want to be the one to tell her."  
  
She nodded. "Promise."  
  
"Well, he-he told me that he loved me."  
  
Meiling got an annoyed look on her face. "Finally!"  
  
"Finally?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been so obvious to everyone but you 2. It was getting to the point where Tomoyo and I were going to do something about it ourselves."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! Now, after he told you that, what did you say."  
  
"I told him that I loved him too!"  
  
"Good choice. So, are you 2 officially a couple or what?"  
  
"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."  
  
"You need to."  
  
"I know. And I will!"  
  
"Ya know, we should do something special tonight to celebrate it!"  
  
"Like what?" asked Sakura curiously.  
  
"Throw a sleepover party! We could invite Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, Hokima, Yasunori, and Miyoko over! Wait! Even better, we could invite Junasu and everyone from their cabin too!"  
  
"YAY!!!!!!" they squealed, jumping up and down.  
  
Syaoran burst in with a frightened expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. We were screaming out of joy."  
  
"Like I said, what's wrong? When your this happy about something, it almost always has something to do with an evil scheme that somehow involves torturing me."  
  
"That's not......completely true." Said Meiling slowly.  
  
Syaoran quirked an eyebrow. "Right."  
  
"We're having a party!" said Sakura enthusiastically.  
  
"We are?" he groaned.  
  
"Yamazaki, Yasunori, and Watanabe will be here to save you from having to deal with Eriol."  
  
"PAAAAAAAARTAY!!!!!!!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
Meiling and Sakura stared at him with surprise. "Woah......." they said at the same time.  
  
"Hehe. Sorry! I'm just so happy to get away from Eriol." he said sweatdropping.  
  
"Of course that also means Sato and ALL the girls will be there too."  
  
Syaoran's face fell. "Excuse me while I go make sure there's a fire escape."  
  
The 2 girls laughed at that and watched Syaoran walk out. "Well, let's go see if they can."  
  
"WE'RE HOME!!!!!!!" came Tomoyo's voice from the main room.  
  
"Moyo! Good news!" said Meiling enthusiastically.  
  
"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A PARTAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" yelled Sakura happily.  
  
"Alright! Can you say Karaoke?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Spin the bottle!"said Sakura, even though she blushed shyly.  
  
"Truth or dare!" yelled Meiling.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!" said the girls.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the desperate screams of Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
The girls laughed, but when all had calmed (slightly) Tomoyo asked what the occasion was. She nearly keeled over from happiness when Sakura stammered out the reason. "That's great! Definitely a reason to celebrate!"  
  
"Let's go, ladies!" said Meiling triumphantly hooking her arms with Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"WE'RE COMING TOO!!!!!!!!" yelled Syaoran and Eriol, running after them with angry faces.  
  
"What's the deal?" whined Meiling.  
  
"You're not going anywhere near that Sato kid without us there to protect you!"  
  
"From what?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"From himself!" said a very frantic Eriol.  
  
They rolled their eyes. "Alright , fine. Suit yourself." Said Tomoyo rolling her eyes.  
  
So, they all walked out the door and headed towards their first destination: Chiharu and Naoko's.  
  
~~~~~~~~Chiharu and Naoko's~~~~~~~~~~#$Naoko P.O.V.#$~~~~~~  
  
I yawned widely. "Oi, Chiharu. There's nothing to do."  
  
"Duh, Naoko. Think we should call Rika and Miyoko to see if they want to do something?"  
  
"Ok. What cabin are they in?" I asked as I got up and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Number 11."  
  
"YASUNORI!!!! IS IT OKAY IF WE INVITE RIKA AND HER GROUP OVER?!". Yasunori poked his head out the door to his and Yamazaki's room. "Sure" he said in a sleepy voice. I tried not to laugh when I saw how he looked at that moment. One of his favorite hobbies was sleeping and when he woke up, his short flame red hair was in his face and it covered his matching eyes.  
  
"Alright, you can go back to sleep now."  
  
"Thank you." He mumbled, then dragged himself back into the room where Yamazaki was watching some show on the comedy channel.  
  
I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone and dialed the cabin number where Hokima, Rika, Miyoko, and Hokima's boyfriend, Naota were staying. (a/n- Ok, if anyone wants to know what Hokima, Miyoko, and Naota look like, here it is:  
  
Hokima: ear-length dark brown/ black hair and dark caramel eyes.  
  
Miyoko: waist-length light purple hair kept in a loose braid with dark blue eyes.  
  
Naota: auburn hair that ends just above his ears with brown eyes.)  
  
Since the number of boys and girls on the trip was uneven, they had to put 1 boy in a cabin with 3 girls. We didn't know Naota very well since he had just transferred a few months back, but he was a sweet guy. Real romantic too, from what Hokima had told us.  
  
Miyoko answered. "Yallo?" she asked cheerfully, sounding like she was eating her favorite food: BBQ chips.  
  
"Miyoko, hey, it's Naoko. We're REALLY bored over here and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come over."  
  
"THANK YOU NAOKO!!!!!!!!! U R OUR SAVIOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted into the phone. Then I heard a snapping sound and Miyoko going "Ahhhh! Umph! Hefmah!" or something along those lines.  
  
"Uh, Miyoko? Everything alright over there?"  
  
"Owie. I think I just broke our couch."  
  
*sweatdrop* 'I should've known.' "Uh......"  
  
"I'm fine though! Well, Naota is out on a walk with Hokima, but Rika and I are just watching TV, so we'll leave them a note and come over."  
  
"Alright, see ya soon!"  
  
"K. Bye!" *click*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura-tachi~~~~~~~~~~~~~#$Tomoyo P.O.V.#$  
  
'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!!!!!!! Atta boy, Syao! Atta girl, Sakura! They finally confessed! Ohohohohohohoho!!!!! I can't wait to film the party tonight! ^.^!'  
  
Okay, now that I'm done with my 'happy/hyper fest', I can tell you what we're doing now. We're about 10 yards from Chiharu and Naoko's cabin right now to invite them to the party! Along with Yasunori and Yamazaki of course. We've learned that it just isn't a party without Yamazaki and Chiharu there. After that, we're heading to Hokima's cabin to invite them along.  
  
Now that I'm done explaining this, we've knocked on the door and we hear someone coming to answer it.  
  
"I'll get it!" said a cheery voice that sounded like Miyoko.  
  
*CRASH* "Ouchie!"  
  
"Miyoko! Are you okay?" cried Chiharu.  
  
"I-I'm fine." She said.  
  
Miyoko opened the door rubbing one side of her head with her eyes closed. She blinked and looked to see who it was. "Oh, hey guys! Come to challenge me to a rematch, Meiling?" she said teasingly.  
  
Meiling glared at her. "Hardy har har. Just because you beat me by 20 points doesn't mean I couldn't beat you if I really tried."  
  
Meiling and Miyoko had played a game of volleyball once and Miyoko had beat Meiling.....very badly. Ever since then, they had joked about a rematch. Did I mention that Miyoko was the captain of the volleyball team?  
  
"I actually beat you by 40 points, but whatever. Come in! Hokima and Naota are the only ones not here right now, their on a 'walk'." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
Chiharu came up behind her and whacked her with a pillow. "Stop being perverted and let em' in. You're blocking the door."  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" she said, moving out of the way.  
  
We all walked in to the dark red room where the girls were slouched around and watching TV mindlessly. Rika was sitting with her socks on curled up in an armchair eating chips.  
  
Naoko was laying with her feet propped up on one of the arms of the loveseat chewing gum and flipping through a magazine with a glazed look.  
  
Miyoko had plopped back down in what we assumed was her previous seat, on the right side of the couch with a huge cup of lemonade.  
  
Chiharu was beside her in one of Yamazaki's huge sweaters with long sweats on cuddled up with a bowl of ice cream in her lap.  
  
"Oh my god, you guys are a bunch of lazy-asses!" said Meiling, looking horrified.  
  
"Oh, hey, when did you guys get here?" asked Rika, just noticing that were there.  
  
"What's up, guys?" said Naoko. "Gum?" she asked, holding out a package of it.  
  
"Uh, no thanks. So, what are you guys doing?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Well, me n' Chiharu were bored of doing nothing, so we invited Miyoko and Rika over to do something."  
  
"Like being bored of doing nothing together?" asked Syaoran sarcastically.  
  
"Yep." Said Rika, still munching on her chips.  
  
"Well, um, we're gonna have a party tonight at our cabin. A-a sleepover party, and both of your cabins are invited!" said Sakura.  
  
Rika clapped her hands together. "That sounds wonderful! What's the occasion?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked down blushing. The 4 girls nodded. "Oh..." they said with knowing smiles on their faces.  
  
"What?" came Yamazaki's voice from the corner. He was leaning against the wall with Yasunori rubbing his eyes beside him.  
  
"Sakura and Li confessed their undying love for each other." Said Chiharu casually.  
  
"Chiharu!" hissed Sakura. "You don't have to put it so casually- wait, how did you know?"  
  
Naoko rolled her eyes. "Please, Sakura. EVERYONE knows. Even Miyoko! And she's even more dense than you are!"  
  
"That's right!" said Miyoko smiling. Then she paused and blinked. "Hey! I am not!"  
  
Naoko rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, sure, we'd love to come!" she said smiling.  
  
"Come where?" asked a confused Yasunori.  
  
"To Sakura and Syaoran's engagement party!" I said teasingly.  
  
They both blushed and glared at me. "It is not! It's a party to celebrate our relationship." Said Syaoran, who looked like an over ripe tomato. Sakura was competing with him for the reddest though.  
  
"So, are you 2 going out now or what?" asked Yamazaki expectantly.  
  
"Well, I guess." Said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura bravely, but shakily, took Syaoran's hand and declared. "We're making our relationship official now! S-Syaoran, will you be my b- boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura." He said.  
  
'That HAD to take courage, especially for those 2' I couldn't help it. I started clapping for them. "That was so."  
  
"Tomoyo, don't say it." Said Sakura nervously.  
  
I almost snorted. Like you've ever stopped me before! "KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran groaned. "Oh no."  
  
I laughed. "I can't wait to film you 2!"  
  
"What's going on?!" said a bewildered voice behind Eriol. He jumped away to reveal Hokima and Naota arm-in-arm.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Rika. "We're going to a party at their cabin to celebrate S+S confessing!"  
  
"S+S?" asked Hokima. Everyone looked at Syaoran and Sakura. "Oh!" she said. "That's great! We'll be happy to come. When is it?"  
  
"Uh. I guess come over around 10." Said Eriol. "It's an all-night party."  
  
"Cool! Do we bring our PJs too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hey, guys, we better get over to Junas'." Said Meiling.  
  
"Juna?" asked Rika and Yasunori.  
  
"She's a new friend we met from the other school. She and her 3 roomates are really cool. Karina and Junasu are pretty good at martial arts and the guys are nice. You'll meet them later at the party."  
  
"Well, the Sato guy is a pervert."said Eriol cynically.  
  
"I think that's the first smart thing you've said all day." Replied Meiling with a snort.  
  
They shrugged. "Sounds good."  
  
"Well, See ya!" I yelled as we started on our way to Junasu's cabin.  
  
~~~~~~Juansu-tachis' cabin~~~~~~~~~~#$Karina P.O.V.#$  
  
"PLEASE?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!!!! WITH SUGAR ON TOP?!"  
  
"FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME, NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I sighed and turned the TV volume up another notch. Junasu and Sato were at it again. This time, Sato wanted Junasu to cook him a cake. Heaven knows he must be pretty desperate to ask Juna, considering that she sucked at cooking anything that wasn't instant.  
  
"You want cake, Sato?" asked Junasu in a calm, but evil sounding voice.  
  
He nodded like a little kid does when he's trying to be good so that he can get a lollipop.  
  
"Alright, I'll give you cake." She stormed into the kitchen and came back with a mini-cupcake I had cooked for just her and me the night before and literally stuffed it down his mouth. "Here's your cake, you pig!" she cried triumphantly.  
  
Watanabe was at the stables helping Risa with the horses. He told me that he'd given Sakura and the others a trail ride yesterday, but it had been slightly disastrous. I was so bored that I considered doing what Sato did when he was extremely bored: count how many times you can violently bang your head against the wall or any other hard object before you think of something to do, or pass out, whatever's first.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door and I jumped up to answer it while Junasu was still forcing Sato to eat the cupcake. I opened the door to see 3 smiling feminine faces and 2 grouchy looking ones.  
  
"Hey guys, come in."  
  
"Oh no, that's alright, we just came by to invite you to our party tonight! We're celebrating the blooming relationship of Sakura and Grouch #1 over here." Said Meiling, pointing to Syaoran, who in turn glared at her.  
  
"Oh! Sure, that's great! When is it and do we need to bring anything?"  
  
"Uh, bring whatever you want, but you hafta bring PJs and a sleeping bag. It's all night."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Where is everybody else? Are you here all alone, Karina?" asked Tomoyo worriedly.  
  
"Practically. Junasu and Sato are here, but Juna's busy shoving cake down his throat, and Sato's busy having it shoved down his throat, and Watanabe, who I would swear on my life is the only sane one in this house, is at the stables."  
  
"If you want to, you can come with us and help decorate the house." Offered Sakura.  
  
"Well, I dunno." I said hesitantly.  
  
"HA! EAT THAT, SATO YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NO MORE!!!!!!!!" screamed Sato, just as we saw him run by, being chased by Juna, who was threatening him with a cupcake.  
  
"On second thought, that sounds good. Oh, ya know, if you can wait a minute or two, I can get the ingredients, and I'll make some desserts for you!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
I ran back into the kitchen and grabbed some flour and a pinch of this and that, then ran back out. I stopped for a sec to tell Juna and Sato I was leaving, not that they noticed. Of course. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity, then left a short note for Watanabe when he got back, and headed out the door with the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~At S+S's cabin during decorating~~~~~~#$ Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
"How about red?"  
  
"No, I like the light blue better."  
  
Tomoyo looked around the room. "I guess your right Karina. It's good to have you around."  
  
"Wait, I have an idea. Use both and add their favorite colors!"  
  
"Ooh! I like it. Their favorite colors are green and pink."  
  
Karina smiled mischievously. "Don't tell me! Syaoran's favorite is pink!"  
  
Tomoyo keeled over laughing while Syaoran gave Karina a death glare. "Hahaha! That's right, Karina." He said sarcastically.  
  
She clapped her hands together. "I just knew that had to be right!" she said dramatically.  
  
"Alright, alright, now lets get those streamers up, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
~~~~Other room with Eriol, Sakura, and Meiling~~~~~  
  
"Eriol, you DID get a lot of chips, ice cream, and other necessary snacks, right?"  
  
"Yep." He said, then popped a potato chip into his mouth.  
  
Meiling grabbed the chips out of his hands and put them back in the cupboard. "Eriol, wait until later when our guests arrive!"  
  
"Your mean, Meiling."  
  
"Beat him up, Meiling." Said Sakura from behind with 3 bags of streamers in her hands. "I haven't forgotten that your still on my list of people to strangle. Your name is in all the slots of 1-10, and there's only 10 people on the list, soooo........."  
  
Meiling and Sakura looked at him evilly and began advancing towards him. He took a few steps back. "Now girls, remember, I'm one of your best friends, right?". They were still advancing. He gulped, turned and ran.  
  
~~~~A few minutes later~~~~  
  
Karina and Tomoyo took a few steps back to admire their handy streamer work. "I think it looks good."  
  
"I agree. We did a good job."  
  
Syaoran scowled at them. "All you 2 did was come up with the design. I'M the one who actually did the work."  
  
They smiled and laughed lightly. "Well, at least we did something." Said Karina.  
  
Just then, a muffled cry was heard and there was a 'thump' sound behind the couch. The 3 looked over the top to see a mummy thing in pink and baby blue streamers with navy blue hair sticking out at the top, and feet with flame red painted toenails sticking out at the bottom.  
  
"Um, Eriol. Are you, ya know, okay?" asked Tomoyo with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Mefing!Fakwa!" he muttered from under the mummy wrap.  
  
Karina unwrapped his head and he took in a deep breath. "What happened?" asked Karina.  
  
"Meiling and Sakura happened when Sakura remembered that I was on her list of people to strangle." He said miserably.  
  
Karina politely held in her laughter, Tomoyo giggled, and Syaoran just threw his head back and laughed.Hard. "Oh, Sakura, already I am very glad that you're my girlfriend. Oh, and by the way Eriol, flame red nail polish is SO you!" he said mockingly.  
  
Eriol glared at him. "Shut up, little descendant."  
  
Karina gave them a confused look. "Um, descendant?"  
  
They paused, remembering that Karina didn't know about their unusual 'talents'. "Uh, my grandpa called me that one day and I told Eriol that, and he's been calling me that ever since, he's just been saying it to annoy me."  
  
"Oh, I see." She sounded a little doubtful, but it looked as if she had bought the story.  
  
They finally unwrapped Eriol (even though Syaoran had told them to just leave him like that for a while) and he decided to help them while Sakura and Meiling took care of the kitchen and other rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~10:00 at S+S's residence~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I think everything is ready to go. Now all we need is the people and they should be arriving any minute now." Said Meiling proudly. Everyone had already changed into their PJs, and Meiling was proudly wearing her white t-shirt and baggy black pants with an animated kung-fu girl on the side.  
  
"So, you did make sure that Eriol stayed away from the chip cabinet, right?" said Sakura eagerly in her pink sheep PJs. Eriol scowled at her in a dark red t and navy blue sweatpants.  
  
"Of course!" said Karina and Tomoyo at the same time. They turned to each other and laughed. Karina was wearing a long blue shirt with white capri sweatpants, and Tomoyo was wearing a light blue shirt with a pair of black boxers that said 'Lucky' on them with a small green clover under it.  
  
"Ya know, just to piss him off even more, I think you should keep him away from it even longer." Said Syaoran smirking at him in his white t-shirt and dark, baggy plaid pants.  
  
Eriol opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang, and Karina went over to answer it. Standing there smiling were Sato, Watanabe, Junasu, Chiharu, and Yamazaki.  
  
"Hey guys, come on in. I see you 2 got the message."  
  
"Actually, I got the message, they were still arguing when I got home." Said Watanabe dryly.  
  
"Sorry. Oh, cute pajamas, Watanabe!" Watanabe blushed and looked down at his outfit, a yellow shirt with a horses head and gray sweats.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled and stepped in, followed by Junasu in a black shirt and goldish pants, then Sato, with a light blue shirt and black boxers, with a golf-ball sized lump with a color to match his pants.  
  
Chiharu paused at the door and smiled at Karina. "I don't think we've met. I'm Chiharu, and this is my boyfriend Yamazaki." She said, and stuck out her hand.  
  
Karina shook her hand and smiled back. "I'm Karina. I assume you've met those 2 arguing idiots." She jerked her head in Sato and Junasu's direction. Yamazaki laughed and they both nodded. "Well, come on in you 2." She said, then stepped back to let them in.  
  
Sakura looked up at Chiharu and asked "Weren't you wearing that earlier?"  
  
"Yep. It's what I wear to bed, and what I wear when I'm just lazing around on my ass, of course."  
  
Sakura nodded. "I see. You and Yamazaki look about the same, clothes wise, ya know."  
  
Yamazaki was wearing the same thing as Chiharu was, just different colors.  
  
"Isn't it cute?" asked Tomoyo, who had somehow managed to get her video camera.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran started to slink backwards towards the kitchen, but Tomoyo ran over and began video taping them. "Ohohohohohoho! I think I'll call this one 'The Not-So-Successful Escape of S+S'."  
  
They sweatdropped and sat back down on the couch. Then the doorbell rang again. Chiharu answered it and saw Hokima in blue cloud pajamas along with the rest of her cabin, plus Naoko and Yasunori, who were both in white shirts and black pants/boxer shorts.  
  
"Hey guys! Come in!"  
  
"We're not late, are we?" asked Rika worriedly.  
  
Meiling gasped in mock surprise. "I don't believe it Rika, how could you be *checks clock* 7 minutes late to our party?! We thought you cared!" she said dramatically, then fakely fell onto the couch and began to 'weep'.  
  
Rika went along with it. "I'm so sorry, Meiling! How could I have been so foolish as to make myself so un-fashionably late?!" and she clutched her hand over her orange t-shirt and the other hand to her forehead and began to fakely sob.  
  
They huggged each other while 'crying', then burst out laughing and had to hang on to each other for support. Meiling turned to Rika with watery eyes. "It's alright, but you have to be the first one to SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled triumphantly and grabbed an empty bottle from the kitchen counter and placed it in the middle of the floor.  
  
Everyone sat down in a circle around it, but before they started, Rika turned to Meiling again. "If I have to kiss them, shouldn't I at least know their names?" she said, pointing to Sato and Watanabe.  
  
"Oh yea, that's right. This is Watanabe, Sato-" "Pray that you don't have to kiss him." Said Junasu with a snort.  
  
Sato glared at her. "Shut up, Juna, your just jealous because you don't want her to kiss me while you're here."  
  
"Good point. I'm not sure I could hold in my lunch if I had to see that poor girl get slobbered on by you."  
  
He pouted. "Ouch. That cuts me deep, Juna."  
  
"Go to hell. Anyway, I'm Junasu, and this is Karina." She said pointing to Karina, who waved. "Me, her, and Watanabe are the sane ones of the 4 of us."  
  
"Um, don't you mean me and Watanabe?" asked Karina. Junasu whipped around and glared at her. "Kidding, kidding!"  
  
Rika laughed and smiled. "I think I'm gonna like this party. I'm Rika. Well, lets get started!"  
  
Rika spun the bottle quickly and it landed smack on Yamazaki. "Uh, Chiharu, why don't you take this one?"  
  
"I don't care, since it's a game. I'll probably end up having to kiss someone else's boyfriend." She said lazily. "Plus, it's fun to see Yamazaki squirm in discomfort."  
  
Yamazaki gave her a fake hurt look. "Harsh, Chiharu." Chiharu just smiled.  
  
"Okay, if you insist." she said, trying not to laugh. She leaned in and gave him a quick pop kiss on the lips. She then made pretend gagging noises.  
  
"Shut up!" said Yamazaki.  
  
"Alright, alright. Yamazaki, it's your turn."  
  
He groaned. "Again?"  
  
"Yep. Now, go!"  
  
"Fine." Yamazaki spun the bottle, and it went round and round and round until it finally stopped on Meiling.  
  
She squeaked, then sighed. "I guess we all might as well get over the fact that we'll have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on. Alright, Yamazaki, make it quick." He sat there with a blank expression on his face, so Meiling leaned over and kissed him quickly, then grabbed the bottle and spun it quickly.  
  
When it stopped she looked up to see who the bottle had landed on. Hokima. They stared at each other for a minute with horrified expressions while everyone else cracked up laughing. Hokima then smiled devilishly and winked at Meiling. "Well, I have no objections!" she said playfully.  
  
Meiling smiled, holding back a laugh. "Me neither."  
  
Everyone watched them with interest. Naota looked a little disturbed by what was going on, but nonetheless they leaned towards each other and kissed for about 2 seconds. They pulled away and everyone looked at them with shock.  
  
Then Naota smiled and said "Well, Hokima, I never knew about this other side of you. It's so kinky!"  
  
Meiling and Hokima burst out laughing. "we never knew you were so perverted, Naota!"  
  
"Whatever. Hokima, spin again." Hokima picked up the bottle, spun it, and it ended up on Junasu.  
  
Hokima laughed and said "Well, I must be having a lucky night!"  
  
Junasu smiled seductively. "Me too! Plus, I'm a better kisser than Meiling over here." She said teasingly.  
  
Meiling stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, sure Junasu, I bet you've had plenty of practice on Sato over there."  
  
Sato opened his mouth to say something, but Junasu punched him before he could. "Now, Meiling, don't let your jealousy get the best of you!"  
  
She glared at her, then dramatically threw her nose up in the air. Then, Hokima and Junasu quickly leaned forward and kissed for about a second. Junasu backed up and placed her hand over her heart. "I think I'm in love!" they laughed, and Junasu spun the bottle for her turn.  
  
It must've been a REALLY lucky night for Junasu, because it stopped dead center on Sato. She turned pale, while Sato took out a bottle and sprayed some minty stuffin his mouth and leaned towards Junasu. "I have dreamed of this day, Juna!"  
  
"No. It. Can't. Be!!!!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Sorry Juna!" said Meiling happily.  
  
Junasu turned and glared at her. "Shut. Up." Then she looked back at Sato's anticipating face. "Why me?" she squeaked.  
  
"You have to, Juna, it's the rules."  
  
"Fine." She bit out sourly. She quickly leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
She pulled back and frowned. "Why me?" she asked again.  
  
Sato just shook his head and spun again, and this cycle continued until Watanabe had to kiss Miyoko, then Miyoko (who was the REAL lucky one that night) kissed Syaoran, then it was Syaoran's turn to spin.  
  
He spun the bottle and said "Land on Sakura, please land on Sakura!"  
  
Sakura blushed and looked down at her slippered feet. The bottle finally stopped right in between Sakura and Eriol.  
  
"If I spin a little harder, it'll land on Sakura!" he said, then winked at her.  
  
She blushed even harder. Syaoran spun again, and it landed. Right.On. Eriol. Syaoran and Eriol's eyes widened. Then Eriol smiled and said "Revenge is sweet. I am comfortable enough with my masculinity to kiss another guy."  
  
Syaoran grew white. "Hell no. I'm secure with my masculinity, just not Eriol!"  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran, he doesn't bite, he just nips at your mouth a little. And I speak from personal experience!" piped up Tomoyo.  
  
He gave her a look of pure disgust. "I really didn't need to hear that right now, ya know."  
  
Eriol smiled. "C'mon Syaoran. If you make it quick, it won't be so bad!"  
  
"Junasu, your not alone in your mourning."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and leaned forward. Eriol grabbed his face and kissed him. Syaoran finally managed to pull away gasping, then ran to the bathroom and they could hear gurgling noises. Everyone burst out laughing, while Tomoyo fake weeped. "I should've known about their hidden passion!"  
  
That just made everyone laugh more. After Syaoran came out of the bathroom, Tomoyo asked "So, what about Truth or Dare instead? It's much more entertaining!"  
  
All the females agreed to this. All the males were terrified of the females evil plans that they were sure they had in store for them.  
  
"Alright, I'll go first!" said Junasu. "Sato. Truth or dare?"  
  
He gulped and thought 'I should've known something like this would happen.' "Um......I choose truth."  
  
"Alright. Are you a virgin?"  
  
Sato winced. 'Ouch. She knows where to hit my pride.' "Yes." He mumbled.  
  
"What's that? Say it louder."  
  
"YES!" he screamed, then hung his head out of embarassment. "Alright, my turn. Sakura. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh, truth."  
  
"How long have you loved Sya-" Syaoran glared at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Er, Li."  
  
She blushed. "I-I've loved him since................"  
  
The End  
  
Kalli: Ooh! Small cliffy!  
  
Kira: The next chapter should be interesting.....  
  
Sakura: Eriol. Kissed.My.Boyfriend!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: I think it's the other way around.  
  
Kalli: You DID sign the contract for this story to let your boyfriend be kissed by other people in this fic.  
  
T+S: Shit.  
  
Kira: *whispers* They did?  
  
Kalli: Let them think that. Anyway, here's the preview for the next chapter:  
  
Sakura answers the question and the dares get, well, you'll see. And after all the confusion of the T/D game, comes the ever-popular 7 minutes in heaven! Or hell, according to Juna, who's luck leads her to have 7 minutes with Sato, who else? The next morning, everyone wakes up looking like they were in a mixed horror/70's movie with a bad hair day. Next time, on "Deadly T/D game part 2 and the deadlier morning after"  
  
PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bye for now! 


	11. The Deadly TD Game Part 2 and the Deadli...

Kalli: Hello all! Sorry about the slow updating on this story, but if you want an explanation about it, check my profile page. And of course, review thanks! ^^:  
  
Kawaiicherryblossom- Sorry I didn't put this chapter up sooner, I just couldn't seem to find quite as much inspiration! *sweatdrop* But thanks for your review! ^^  
  
Not applicable- Thank you! I appreciate your review!  
  
Dangerous-beans- Thanks for your review, but as to no more cliffys...we'll see...eheheheh...  
  
Hana-lai- Well, soon, no...at some point within the year, yes. But I will keep writing it until I'm finished! I promise!  
  
Ice9andFlame9- Hey! GIMME BACK THOSE CHAPTERS! YOU-YOU -YOU COOKIE STEALER!!!!!! *steals back chapters and eats big-ass cookie* Hah! Take that! Oh, yeah, thanks for your review! ^^  
  
Isy- Aww, thank you! That's sweet!  
  
AmbieChan- Ambie! ^^ Hey girl! Good luck with your crush...*nudge* *wink*  
  
ZZandDK lover- Thankies! Yes, I know Veena, and thank god she's still alive! Wasn't sure for a while there.... :D  
  
Mary- 6 times! *hug* Thank you SOOOOOO much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^~  
  
Jess- It's a good thing ur life doesn't really depend on my updates, otherwise...you might be a skeleton now...*hangs head* I swear I'll be better! I hope this chapter is as entertaining as the last one was!  
  
Cute Star Angel- Um...soon as in 'about half a year?' *laughs nervously* Well, I'll try to write faster!  
  
Lilazngurl- Well, um....different reasons, but I hope u enjoy this chapter anyway!  
  
Darkmidnightgoddess- Wow. I'm really flattered. I didn't think it was really that good at all! And mucho thanx for reading one of the Inu fics! Which one was it? I hope u liked it too! ^^ *huggles*  
  
Miss-chatterbox-13- Oh, thank you! I'm sure your fic'll do fine! Best of luck with your writing!  
  
Kalli: Alright, Kira, introduce our next guest! I hate to inform you, but Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo have currently left! But they'll be back, I promise!  
  
Kira: Our guest for this chapter is Touya!  
  
Kalli: Have we already had him as a guest for this story?  
  
Kira: I don't think so.......  
  
Touya: You disturb me, the both of you.  
  
Kalli: It's mutual, Touya. Plus, we've got Nakuru on our side!  
  
Touya: *rolls eyes* And how is she on YOUR side? She always clings to ME!  
  
Kalli: We know. That's why we have her on speed dial just in case you happen to be nearby!  
  
Touya: *pales considerably* You wouldn't!  
  
Kalli: *picks up phone and presses button* Nakuru, Touya-kun is here to see you!  
  
Touya: *runs away*  
  
Kalli: I can't believe he actually fell for that!  
  
Kira: . I'm almost positive he hasn't been a guest for this fic yet!  
  
Kalli: Geez, you dense Kira. Anyway, gather round children, story time! Lol.  
  
The key and disclaimer go for every chapter here on. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Deadly T/D Game Part 2, and the Deadlier Morning After!  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~Cabin~~~~~~#$Meiling P.O.V.#$  
  
Good job, Sato.  
  
I watched as Sakura stammered out her answer. "S-Since 6th grade."  
  
'Ha! I knew it!' I snuck behind Sato and tapped him on the shoulder. "Oi, Sato. Here ya go!" I whispered as I handed him a 20.  
  
He grabbed it and winked. "Anything for a beautiful lady!"  
  
I exchanged dry looks with Junasu and crawled back to my seat. In case you didn't get it, I paid Sato to ask Sakura that question. I simply wanted to confirm my suspicions.  
  
Syaoran looked shocked, but he didn't say anything. I figured he felt kind of guilty that he'd gone off to Hong Kong for more training without much contact with anyone, then when he came back, he'd gone out with Tomoyo, her very best friend, and she'd loved him the whole time.  
  
He'd told me once when we were still engaged that he thought he might have feelings for Sakura, but we'd been in 5th grade, and I had no idea what happened with those feelings after that.  
  
Sakura hung her head and blushed deeply. I felt a little guilty having had him ask that question in front of everyone, but at least I knew now.  
  
But I kept feeling guilty as the uncomfortable silence that had overtaken the room grew even tenser than it already was. Finally, Sakura piped up. "Well, I guess it's my turn now. Alright, Meiling, truth or dare?" she said sneakily and then smiled evilly.  
  
My eyes widened. 'She MUST know about the pay-off! But how?! Damn. Oh well, at least it's not Tomoyo or someone.' Sakura wasn't that good with dares, or truths for that matter.  
  
I smiled back. " Dare."  
  
Her smile increased and her eyes lit up. "I dare you to put on the skimpiest bikini you have and walk out on the beach and try to seduce the first guy you see, then after your done talking all seductively and whatever, kiss him to prove it. AND let us film it."  
  
Everyone who knew that Sakura sucked at dares stared at her with a blank face, while the others just burst out laughing. My mouth dropped a little and I was about to protest, but she put up her hand. "You HAVE to do it, Meiling!"  
  
I swore under my breath and frowned. I glared at Sakura. Then she smiled at Eriol. "Thanks for the idea, Eriol, it worked great!"  
  
I froze. "Eriol?" I asked slowly.  
  
"Uh.......he's not here right now, so leave a message at the beep. Beep!"  
  
I pounced on the idiot and started attacking him while the others looked on with amused faces.  
  
#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
Syaoran leaned over and whispered to Sakura. "Eriol told you to give her that dare?"  
  
She shook her head gleefully. "Nope, but revenge is sweet."  
  
He blinked, then smiled and snorted. "My, my, aren't you the clever one?"  
  
She cackled lowly. "Of course! Just wait until she realizes that it was all just a plan to blackmail her later! I'll be free of Meiling's curse, but I'm not so sure about Tomoyo."  
  
"I have an idea." He leaned in and started whispering something to her. She blushed lightly through the whole thing, but nodded and gave a lopsided grin at the end. He leaned back into his seat still smiling at her.  
  
"Meiling, shouldn't you be getting on with that dare now?" asked Hokima with a playful smile.  
  
Meiling grumbled and stalked back to her room leaving a beaten Eriol who was trembling on the floor. "She said 'The Word'!" He squeaked.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura snickered happily and mumbled "Horsies" under their breath.  
  
Everyone else just shook their heads in confusion.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready to do your stupid dare, Sakura. I'm gonna get you back SO bad for this though!" said Meiling grumpily, poking her head out from behind a wall.  
  
Hokima and Junasu grinned. Hokima let out a cat call and Junasu winked, then said "C'mon, lessee the whole thing!"  
  
Meiling shot her a glare and sent everyone who was smiling in the room a message from her middle finger.  
  
She grudgingly walked out in a skimpy red string bikini. Sakura smiled. "Oh, and ya gotta wear high heels."  
  
Meiling made a strangling gesture with her hands, then went back and came out looking a few inches taller.  
  
Sato whistled and the other guys stayed silent, but checked her out all the same, save Eriol and Syaoran, Syaoran was trying not to laugh..........not too hard anyway. And Eriol was pretend gagging, still on the floor.  
  
Meiling, unfortunately for the 2 poor souls, saw them. "Something WRONG, Eriol?! Syaoran?!"  
  
They quickly shut up and shook their heads muttering "No, no, of course not!"  
  
She smiled sweetly and glared at them at the same time. "Good."  
  
Then she snapped her head to Sakura. "Alright, let's go."  
  
And she walked out, followed by Sakura smiling vengefully and Tomoyo with her video camera, filming everything.  
  
Fortunately for everyone but Meiling, the beach was scattered with guys and girls. Sakura blindfolded Meiling quickly and walked her up to the beach while she protested. "You mean I don't even get to pick?"  
  
"Nope. I get to choose the first guy you see." Sakura looked around, hoping to find an attractive guy that would make it believable. You see, Sakura's REAL reason for this dare was indeed revenge, BLACKMAIL revenge. Who did Meiling NOT want to see this video? Why, Sakura's brother, Touya, of course!  
  
Sakura mentally patted herself on the back for her handiwork.  
  
Finally, Sakura found a suitable guy. It was a little hard to see since it was after dark, but there were still tons of people on the beach since the weather was so warm. He had jet-black hair and gray eyes, not to mention a, nice, tanned body. Sakura smiled to herself. 'Perfect.'  
  
She quickly undid the blindfold and ran off to join the others, leaving Meiling behind.  
  
#$Meiling P.O.V.#$  
  
Sakura, you bitch, you are SO gonna get it for this. I know JUST what to do for my next dare, my little pretty! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *ahem* But first, I better get this over with. Hopefully, the guy will be a pervert.' I paused momentarily in an unbelieving state. 'Never thought I'd hear myself think that.'  
  
I looked at the guy I was supposed to 'seduce'. At least it was a cute guy.  
  
I took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face me with a blank look. "Yes?"  
  
I thought about what to say next. 'Oh hey, my friends dared me to seduce you, so will you let me seduce you, please?'. Oh yeah, that's great. Instead, I smiled flirtatiously. "Hello. My name's Li Meiling. And who are you, cutie?"  
  
He blinked. "Er............my name's Koji."  
  
I smiled. "Such a sexy name!"  
  
He gave me a look of pure confusion. "Yeah, sure. Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Er............." I paused. What should I do now.  
  
He gave me another look of exasperation. "Look, I'm sure you're a nice person and all, but I'm not that interested. Plus, you seem kinda...........slutty." He spoke, gesturing towards my bikini.  
  
Now I was at a loss for words. So, I did the best thing I could think of. I leaned down beside him and whispered urgently. "I need your help. My stupid friends made me seduce the first guy I saw. My friends chose the guy, and are currently doing this, I'm positive, for revenge."  
  
He gave me a surprised look. "What are they getting revenge for exactly?"  
  
"Match-making."  
  
His mouth formed an 'o'. "I see. Well, uh................okay, so you want me to let you seduce me and play along with it?"  
  
I nodded miserably. 'How do I get myself into these situations?' I wondered to myself.  
  
"Ok, and if I do this, what do I get?"  
  
"Um, what do you want?"  
  
He pursed his lips, then glanced behind me at the others who were watching, who, I noticed, quickly pretended to be talking to one another instead. "Can you get me a date with the girl with the braid?"  
  
I glanced over my shoulder again to see who was wearing braids. Only Miyoko and Chiharu. I turned back to him. "The girl with the brown hair in 2 braids or the one with the loose braid in the back?"  
  
"The loose braid." He replied.  
  
I sighed in relief. He gave me a look of confusion. "The brown-haired girl is taken."  
  
"Ah. Well, what about the other girl?"  
  
"She's single. You want a date with her, and that's it, right?"  
  
"Give me some quick info on her, and hook me up with her, and I'll let you seduce me. Weird deal, isn't it?"  
  
I nodded. "Alright. Quick info?"  
  
"Yeah, name, favorite things, ya know."  
  
"Alright. Her name is Kanari Miyoko, call her Miyoko, she's the captain of the volleyball team at school, it's her favorite sport, her favorite food is BBQ chips, she's kinda clumsy, somewhat perverted, and evil."  
  
"Evil?"  
  
"She beat me in a volleyball match by 10 points."  
  
"Oh. Ok...........anyways, you can seduce me now."  
  
"Er..........alright."  
  
~~~~Sakura-tachi~~~~~~#$Sakura#$  
  
I watched through the video camera as Meiling bent down to talk to the guy. He gave her an odd look, then they started talking about something. After a minute, she bent lower and they started whispering to each other.  
  
Since we were close to the 'action', it was easier to catch it on film in the dark. Plus, there were a ton of flashlights around the place held by couples walking along.  
  
"I bet she's whispering sweet nothings trying to seduce him!" said Junasu.  
  
"Yeah, and he looks like he's going for it."  
  
I smiled. "Man, this is good stuff. She must've done this before. She looks like she knows what she's doing anyways."  
  
Some of the other girls nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Meiling~~~~~~~~~#$Meiling#$  
  
I smiled and started talking louder so they could hear it. "So, Koji, tell me, do I look good?"  
  
I smiled at him while trying to hold in my laughter.  
  
He smiled teasingly and played along. "Hell yeah, you look real good."  
  
I smiled, then lowered my voice and whispered to him. "Okay, now kiss me."  
  
"Just kiss you just like that?"  
  
I thought for a minute. "We gotta make this believable. On the count of 3, we both lounge at each other. Then kiss me for like, I dunno, for 5 seconds, and pretend you can't resist me."  
  
He gave me a quizzical look, but nodded. "I DID agree to this deal."  
  
I took a deep breath. "Ok. 1....."  
  
He looked at me evenly. "2........"  
  
We looked each other square in the eye, prepared to lounge. "3......." We whispered simultaneously.  
  
And then we lounged. We clumsily pressed our lips together, and I closed my fists in his hair as I felt his hands rub my sides up and down. A few seconds later, we broke away panting.  
  
I smiled and winked. "You're a great kisser, Koji." I said loudly.  
  
He smiled. "You too."  
  
Then I lowered my voice. "Thanks again. Come by our cabin" I motioned to the cabin behind me. "Tomorrow at 7 and I'll have your date ready."  
  
He nodded. "Got it. See ya later, Meiling."  
  
I waved seductively. "Later." I said huskily.  
  
I walked back over to Sakura smirking. "Okay, I'm done."  
  
Sakura smiled and ejected the tape. "That's the only thing on this tape. I'll be taking this for safe-keeping."  
  
Tomoyo and I burst out in protest at the same time. Tomoyo, because she wanted to keep the tape for herself, me because I didn't want Touya to see that tape. I figured I'd die if he did.  
  
She smiled and waved the tape in the air. "I don't think so. I'm keeping this one!"  
  
Tomoyo stalked up to her in a rage. "NOT A CHANCE!!!!!!!! HAND IT OVER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out and stuffed it down her shirt.  
  
Tomoyo and I gaped in shock.  
  
She smiled. "Now you can't get it."  
  
Tomoyo and me exchanged dry looks, then turned back to Sakura and ran towards her.  
  
I got there first, right when Sakura was turning to run and quickly reached down and grabbed the tape.  
  
"Ha!" I yelled triumphantly.  
  
"No!" Sakura cried, then reached out for the tape.  
  
I pulled it out of her reach. "I'll give it to you after you do this next dare."  
  
She paled slightly at that. "Me?"  
  
I nodded. "Revenge is sweet."  
  
She scowled. "Fine, what do I have to do now?"  
  
I smiled evilly. "You have to seduce Syaoran."  
  
Both of them turned bright red and let out an 'eep!' sound. I smiled. "That's right. You have to get into a swimsuit, AND HEELS! And seduce him. Then make out with him for 5 minutes."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes were shining and there were evil sounding snickers all around me.  
  
Sakura's eyes were like those of a deer caught in a headlight and Syaoran was just gaping. And I think I saw a little drool out of the side of his mouth.  
  
I smiled. "Alright? You have to do it afterall."  
  
She glared at me stonily, then stalked into the cabin to get changed.  
  
I sidled up to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, you know they're plotting to blackmail us, right?"  
  
She nodded. "I wonder if they realize that Eriol could hear both of them talking since he was right beside them."  
  
I snickered. "I have a plan. You can have this tape if you promise never to show it anyone, and you help me with my plan."  
  
She looked thoughtful for a minute, then smiled. "You're on."  
  
We firmly shook hands and I leaned in to whisper the plan. "Okay, get a blank tape, tape Sakura sucking face with Syaoran, and say it's the tape with me seducing Koji. That way, when she pops it in to show Touya, the one person I wouldn't want to see that seducing tape, instead of me and Koji kissing, he'll see Syaoran and Sakura all over each other."  
  
Tomoyo looked at me in awe. "I never knew you were so........evil."  
  
I smiled. "I know!"  
  
She grinned. "Good plan. Since it'll take Sakura awhile to get up the courage to come out, I'll go switch the tapes right now."  
  
#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
Tomoyo ran into the house with the video camera and quickly put in a clear tape, then knocked on Sakura's door. "C'mon, or I'll drag you out."  
  
"Fine." Said a miserable sounding Sakura, who walked out in what Tomoyo recognized as one of her creations. A light purple bikini that faded to a light pink at the bottom. The outfit was accompanied by the same tan sandals Sakura had worn to the movies with everyone.  
  
She stormed into the living room, followed by an eager Tomoyo to see that everyone else was sitting and waiting eagerly, save Syaoran, whom looked a little hot around the collar.  
  
When Sakura walked in, Eriol once again pretended to gag, until Syaoran shut him up by backhanding him over the head.  
  
"Ow......." he mumbled and rubbed his head.  
  
Meiling suddenly stood up and clapped her hands. "Alright, people. Clear away from Syaoran. He and Sakura are going to need some room."  
  
There were snickers around the room at that, while everyone moved about a few feet away from where they had been sitting. Tomoyo hurried to the front of the group with the camera and started filming.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other for a minute. Meiling urged them on. "C'mon, you know you want to."  
  
Then they smiled and started kissing...........really kissing.  
  
"Are they trying to eat each other or what?" asked Junasu.  
  
"Let's try what their doing and see, shall we, Juna?" asked Sato with raised eyebrows.  
  
His reply was a painful hit to the head.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling were smiling evilly, though they seemed a bit disturbed at the sigh as well.  
  
After 5 minutes, Tomoyo spoke to them. "Okay, it's been 5 minutes guys."  
  
They kept kissing. Then, Naoko smiled. "Let's give them 7 minutes in Heaven."  
  
All the females gasped in shocked realization. "Let's do it!" cried Rika.  
  
"I agree." Said Chiharu, looking at Yamazaki, who caught her eye and grinned.  
  
"I think on behalf of all the males in here, we agree." Said Sato.  
  
Junasu rolled her eyes and mumbled. "Of course you do."  
  
"I wanna go in the closet with YOU, Juna.....seeing as your so feisty n all....I like that........."  
  
Juna shuddered and her eye started twitching. "Never!"  
  
Naoko smiled. "Alright, we'll write everyone's names down on a piece of paper, stick em in a hat and draw names! And those 2 have to go in, no matter what! Agreed?"  
  
There were heads nodding 'yes' all around the room.  
  
"Er........Sakura and Syaoran will be discluded due to the fact that their...busy....." *sweatdrop*  
  
Soon, everyone's names were entered into a baseball cap and shuffled around.  
  
"Rika, you do the honors."  
  
Rika grinned and pulled out 2 slips of paper. "Eriol and...........Meiling."  
  
There were looks of horror on the faces of Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo. "WHAT?!"  
  
Rika grinned. "Just kidding! It's Eriol and uh,..*snicker* Sato."  
  
Both boys' faces fell in stricken grief.  
  
Everyone else had a nice, looooooooooong laugh.  
  
"You can skip it and not get another chance, if you want to, boys."  
  
"I think I'd rather suffer those consequences." Muttered Eriol, sitting down miserably.  
  
Tomoyo plopped down on his lap and laughed. "Aww, poor baby. Do you need a kiss?"  
  
"Yes. Badly."  
  
"Sucks for you." She said sadistically, jumping of his lap.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
An hour later, Sakura and Syaoran had finally stopped sucking face, Eriol was still whining about not getting a kiss, Sato was still grief-stricken, and Tomoyo was still grinning like a Cheshire cat at Eriol's distress.  
  
After Tomoyo was called into the closet with Watanabe, Meiling was called, and paired with Miyoko, who cackled.  
  
After they were in the closet, Meiling turned to Miyoko and whispered quickly. "Miyoko, I have set you up on a date with a really hot guy tomorrow at 7. You'll come, right?"  
  
"Meiling!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine. But he'd better be REALLY hot."  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"Do I hear some hesitation?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great. I'll do it."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"We could discuss all the moves I used to beat you by 50 points in that volleyball match."  
  
"It was 5 points, you liar!"  
  
~~~Outside the door~~~  
  
Junasu shook her head. "Do they always argue like that?"  
  
"About the match? Yeah." Answered Syaoran casually.  
  
"Hmm. I think their our last match. We're out of names."  
  
"Who were the other couples?"  
  
"Lessee. Eriol and Sato, but they chose not to, those idiots. That could've been good entertainment!"  
  
Everyone within hearing range burst out laughing, save Sato and Eriol, who just glared coldly.  
  
"Well, it's true. Our other couples were Naoko and Yasunori, Chiharu and me, Yamazaki and Rika, and...I think those are the only ones who actually went in the closet."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
When Meiling and Miyoko stumbled out of the closet, they were grinning widely. "Let's continue with truth or dare!"  
  
There were cheers around the room.  
  
Finally, everyone was settled on top of their sleeping bags, and the truth or dare game had truly begun.....  
  
~~~The next morning~~~  
  
Tomoyo was the first to awaken, considering that she was naturally an early waker.  
  
She drowsily got to her feet, and headed into the bathroom, then flipped on the light and took a glance into the mirror.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone else woke up at her loud scream and tilted their heads to try to see into the bathroom. Tomoyo came running out, and when everyone saw what she had been screaming at, they were wide awake themselves.  
  
"What the hell happened to my hair?!"  
  
Tomoyo's hair was currently a shocking bright yellow color, and there were yellow splotches over her nightclothes.  
  
Sakura and Rika were at her side, but quickly stepped away. "God, it stinks, whatever it is."  
  
Tomoyo hesitantly reached up and touched her hair, and when she took her hand away, it was covered in the sticky, yellow substance. She cautiously sniffed it. "Mustard?"  
  
She glanced at her pillow, which was also covered in the yellow condiment.  
  
And she fainted. Rika caught her, then too her into the bathroom with Sakura's help, and lay her in the tub.  
  
Of course, on their way out, they noticed their own appearances, and their mouths dropped.  
  
Sakura was still wearing her bikini, but there were bright green marks in her hair, on her face, and some on her stomach.  
  
Rika's shirt was covered in a red stain and her toenails were painted neon orange.  
  
They quickly poked their heads out to see how everyone else looked, and for the first time, everyone seemed to notice exactly how they looked and started laughing.  
  
Eriol was pounding the floor in his hysterics. "That's priceless."  
  
Sakura was quick to retort. "I wouldn't talk, Mr. Pink hair."  
  
Everyone began looking around at each other, and it appeared that Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, and Eriol weren't the only unlucky ones.  
  
Junasu and Watanabe had food crumbs covering all the hair on their head, apparently held down by great amounts of hairspray.  
  
Karina's entire face was covered in bright red lipstick and Sato's eyes were completely made up with pink eye shadow, eye-liner, and a bright green mascara, not to mention his hair was streaked a silvery purple.  
  
Naoko's entire cabin had painted purple noses, and the boys had lipstick- drawn lines on their cheeks, while the girls had them in their hair.  
  
Miyoko and Meiling looked like they'd been in a ketchup fight, with light red substance covering their clothes and a good portion of their skin.  
  
Naota had shocking blue hair, and Hokima beside him had shocking green hair.  
  
Eriol looked perfectly fine, besides the fact that he now had bubble gum pink hair.  
  
Within a few short seconds, everyone was rushing to the bathroom, until Sakura decided to take charge. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN, YOU BARBARIANS!"  
  
After a glance at the furious Sakura, everyone was more than willing to comply with her request.  
  
"Ok, we're letting Tomoyo shower off first here, and I think everyone else should use their own cabins to clean up, are we clear, people?!"  
  
Everyone nodded, except Sato, who looked horrified. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Juna shoved his sleeping bag into his arms and started pulling him out the door. "Move it, Sato!"  
  
"NO! I refuse to go outside like this."  
  
Meiling shoved him out the door behind Junasu, who was talking to Hokima.  
  
"I think that THEY should refuse to go outside with HIM acting like that."  
  
"I agree with you there." Replied Sakura, surveying the mess they were going to have to clean up.  
  
Syaoran smiled gently at her. "You girls can go ahead and clean up, me and Eriol will take care of this mess."  
  
Eriol looked up in confusion. "We will?"  
  
Meiling elbowed him sharply. "Ouch!"  
  
Sakura smiled at him. "You can be so sweet sometimes." she whispered, then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before bounding off with Meiling to wait for their turn in the shower.  
  
Syaoran smiled as she hopped off. 'She's so cute.' He thought fondly.  
  
Eriol noticed this and got a very catty smile. "Your whipped, buddy."  
  
"Shut up, pink-head."  
  
"That was cold."  
  
"And I care because?"  
  
"That was worse."  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
"BELOW THE BELT!"  
  
"Do you want me to make it so that you mean that in a literal sense?"  
  
"No, that's quite okay."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
There was a silence and the 2 boys could hear the shower running.  
  
Then, Eriol plopped down on the couch and started munching on leftovers from the night before.  
  
"Um, Eriol, I wouldn't eat that if I we-"  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Tried to tell you."  
  
"That wasn't a chip, was it?"  
  
"Obviously not. C'mon, let's get to work" said Syaoran, who started to pick up all the scraps of....stuff....off the floor.  
  
A few minutes later, Eriol spoke up again. "My tooth hurts."  
  
"Good for it. Now, shut up and don't eat ANYTHING else. Understand?"  
  
Eriol nodded, rubbing his jaw tenderly.  
  
After a few minutes, Tomoyo walked out in a fluffy blue flower-patterned bathrobe, a pair of pink panther slippers and a bright orange towel covering her hair.  
  
Eriol just stared. Syaoran just laughed. Tomoyo glared. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nice outfit. And I am just LOVING the slippers."  
  
Tomoyo swiftly chucked her slipper at Syaoran's head. "Hey! No need for violence now!"  
  
"That'll teach you to insult the pink panther slippers! By the way, YOU were the one who gave me these for my birthday last year!"  
  
Eriol snickered and leaned over to whisper to Syaoran. "That was suh-mooth, buddy." Then he straightened up, with a sugary smile at Tomoyo. "I personally LOVE the pink panther, darling."  
  
She smiled back at him. "I know, honey. Well, I think I'm gonna go take care of my hair. Kisses!" she said with an exaggerated wave, before turning to go.  
  
But a few seconds later, she came over to Syaoran. "I'll be taking that slipper back now."  
  
He grudgingly handed her the slipper, glaring all the while.  
  
She took it, then bopped him with it. "That was for glaring at me." Then gracefully took her exit wearing BOTH of her slippers.  
  
"I can't believe I used to date her."  
  
"Me neither. You need someone like Sakura, who can keep you in check while wasting less energy hitting you with their adorable pink panther slippers."  
  
"Eriol."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"You're whipped."  
  
"Not quite as much as you."  
  
"Hey! I am NOT whipped!"  
  
Syaoran put on a fake sugary smile in imitation of Eriol. "I personally LOVE the pink panther, darling!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Syaoran snickered. "You deserved it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
A few minutes later, Tomoyo came out again, this time joined by Sakura, who was wearing a fluffy pink robe and a pair of white slippers. "Hey guys! The room's looking good. With all the sleeping bags gone, it's not so messy anymore! Thanks again for cleaning up, you 2."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tomoyo sighed, then frowned. "I can't believe that our stay here is almost over. I mean, we leave the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Cheer up! Maybe we can come back over the summer or something and rent out a cabin." Piped up Meiling's voice from behind them.  
  
Sakura put a finger to her chin. "Yeah, that'd be fun!"  
  
"See? Problem solved! So brighten up, people. Let's enjoy our last day tomorrow, okay?!"  
  
"I agree with Meiling!" cried Tomoyo enthusiastically.  
  
"Right on!" yelled Eriol in a high-pitched tone.  
  
Of course, Eriol screaming like a girl wasn't uncommon, but it wasn't exactly accepted, especially by those who had to suffer hearing it.  
  
Meiling took off her Yogi Bear slippers and chucked them at Eriol's head. It hit its target right on and produced a groan from Eriol. "What is with chicks and their slippers?"  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes and snatched her slipper off the floor. "Get over it."  
  
"Hey, Meiling."  
  
"What, Eriol?"  
  
"You're a bitch."  
  
"Fuck. You. Don't MAKE me use BOTH the slippers."  
  
"Your slippers suck too!"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well at least it's natural for ME to scream like a girl!"  
  
Eriol gasped. "Oh, no you didn't."  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was sweeping up the last bit of the food crumbs and watching on with amusement, when Sakura sidled over to him. "Who do you thinks gonna win?"  
  
"Hmm...I dunno. What about you?"  
  
"Meiling."  
  
"I dunno, Eriol can do the slap-fight thing pretty good."  
  
Sakura snorted. "The sad thing is that that's probably true."  
  
"But, Meiling would probably deck him in a few seconds."  
  
"You know she would."  
  
Sakura sighed. "We're gonna have to leave tomorrow."  
  
"Well, you can get everyone's address and keep in contact. Plus, I'm sure you'll see them again!"  
  
She sighed deeply. "I hope so."  
  
So, as the fight ensued between Eriol, who was currently fighting with the pink panther slippers Tomoyo had lent him, and Meiling and her Yogi Bear slippers, Sakura sighed.  
  
Then she turned to Syaoran. "I wish this would never end."  
  
But you know what they say about wishing for something.........  
  
Be careful what you wish for. You might just get it.........  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. . . The End . . . . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kalli: Oh my, I added an unexpected twist! *wink wink* Betcha weren't expecting that, huh? Here's a preview, since I'm sure your all dying to know....*ignores crickets chirping* :  
  
Sakura wakes up, only to find herself exactly where she was the day before. Then she realizes what has happened, but she seems to be the only one. After talking to Eriol though, she finally realizes what has happened, and has to figure out how to reverse it. Next time on 'Be careful what you wish for'.  
  
Kira: OMG, you got creative!  
  
Kalli: -_- Shut up, you! I do believe it was ME who came up with that, not you! As a muse, you suck!  
  
Kira: Hey!  
  
Kalli: Actually, as anything, you suck! *cough* Now, as I always say, R+R!!!! I'd LOVE some more reviews! *hint hint* *wink wink* I just might update faster if ya do...... 


End file.
